<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Предел слова by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479157">Предел слова</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Higher Education, Romance, Science Experiments, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:19:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в канун Нового года встречаешь в центре Москвы бывшего преподавателя, которого считал погибшим, жизнь становится куда лучше. Когда он сообщает, что ты можешь менять мир в буквальном смысле каждым своим словом и тебя готовы посвятить в эту науку, жизнь кажется просто чудесной.<br/>А потом вокруг начинают умирать люди.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aвтор очень хотел написать оммаж «ПНвС» и в процессе иногда даже вспоминал об этом)</p><p>Место действия - альтернативная Россия, время действия - альтернативные нулевые.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хваленая рифленая подошва «Ониксов» оказалась во всех смыслах провалом. Скользя и чертыхаясь, Саша поднялся на ноги, уставился на украсившие заледенелую дорожку осколки и бурое пятно. Поравнявшись с ним, увешанные пакетами суетливые прохожие замедляли шаг, принюхивались и скорбно качали головами. Один мужик даже похлопал Сашу по плечу.<br/>Саша молча стоял незыблемым островом посреди ледяного океана сочувствия и тоски. По-хорошему, надо было разворачиваться и ехать обратно на работу, где наверняка можно раздобыть еще одну бутылку коньяка.<br/>Ехать было лень. И холодно.<br/>Чтобы согреться, он представил, как устраивает погром на складе компании, который удобно располагался рядом с офисом. Прикрыв глаза и мечтательно улыбаясь, Саша услышал как наяву хруст стекла под ногами. И собственный голос, распевающий одобренные начальством слоганы, по сравнению с которыми «Налетай-наливай!» и «Наливай-выпивай!» были шедеврами слова. Хотел стихи писать? Бери, что дают. Хотел получить зарплату к праздникам? Ответ тот же. Вон, лежит на льду и пахнет, зараза.<br/>Саша уже почти решил воплотить в жизнь план с прощальным битьем посуды — все равно собрался увольняться, так почему не уйти красиво и в ароматах пятилетнего коньяка? — как услышал скрип шин притормозившей машины и голос, который окликнул его. Ну, или какого-то другого Александра.<br/>Саша открыл глаза — вокруг начало темнеть, магазины один за другим включали подсветку и уличные гирлянды, и казалось, сейчас не четыре часа, а поздний вечер, и до Нового года не три дня, а всего ничего. Бросил последний взгляд на останки бутылки и повернулся к дороге.<br/>— Здравствуйте, Александр, — повторил мужчина, сидящий в не по-зимнему сверкающем боками черном «Гелендвагене», и Саша шагнул ближе, не веря своим глазам.<br/>— Добрый вечер, Валентин Викторович, — ответил он и выдавил из себя кривую улыбку.<br/>Валентин Викторович Высогорский преподавал основы риторики на Сашином филфаке и журфаке. В университете звали его Высь: из-за фамилии и привычки всем, даже сопливой школоте-абитуриентам, неизменно вежливо «выкать». Еще потому что, как утверждали девчонки из группы, Высогорский походил на рысь чуть раскосыми глазами. Менее романтичные говорили: если завалишь ему зачет, он тебя так же вежливо и интеллигентно загрызет.<br/>Саша помнил его очень хорошо — тот сам вызвался быть оппонентом на защите его дипломной работы, которую так и не увидел.<br/>Высь умер этой весной, за три месяца до защиты. Разбился с женой в автомобильной аварии. На похороны Саша не успел: проходил в это время преддипломную практику в школе в Красноярске, после которой окончательно понял, учительство — не его. Детей хотелось как минимум стукнуть по голове, как максимум — съесть: стипендия у выпускников оказалась удручающей.<br/>С последней встречи Высь почти не изменился: ему было прилично за сорок, смуглое лицо с резкими чертами оставалось спокойным и непроницаемым, волосы — уже наполовину седыми, «соль с перцем». Одет он был тоже как обычно: темный костюм и светлые рубашка с галстуком под накинутым на плечи пальто.<br/>— Рад вас видеть, — выговорил Саша занемевшими не только от холода губами. Высь едва заметно поморщился и бросил короткий взгляд через плечо в салон автомобиля. Задняя дверь тут же открылась.<br/>— Я вас тоже, поверьте. Не стойте, садитесь в машину, я подвезу.<br/>Саша хотел было ответить, что ему недалеко и он вполне дойдет пешком. Но увидеть Выся здесь, среди обшарпанных многоэтажек спального района, в канун праздника и, черт возьми, живым и здоровым, было куда лучшим подарком, чем можно ожидать от жизни.<br/>Он торопливо смел ботинком осколки бутылки поближе к бордюру, вытер подошвы о снег и забрался в машину Выся. С места водителя улыбнулся и подмигнул высоченный рыжий парень с лицом в веснушках и широким ртом, таким ярким, как будто только отхлебнул горячего чаю, от которого Саша бы сейчас точно не отказался. Рядом, на заднем сидении, был еще один тип — не только высокий, но и крупный, с бычьей шеей и стриженной под машинку головой. Он походил то ли на охранника, то ли на кого похуже. Саша напрягся.<br/>— Александр, это мои аспиранты. Дмитрий Грищенко, — рыжий кивнул, заводя мотор, — и Кирилл Лоскутов, — стриженый бросил мрачный взгляд из-под густых темных бровей и буркнул что-то невразумительное.<br/>Сашу чуть отпустило, он откинулся на сиденье и посмотрел на повернувшегося к нему Выся внимательнее. Вблизи стало заметно: на правом виске и щеке у того несколько тонких, словно прочерченных пером шрамов.<br/>— Извините, — пробормотал Саша, отведя глаза. Поймал в зеркале заднего вида взгляд Димы и попросил: — До Автозаводской подбросите, если не сложно? Я у метро выйду. Валентин Викторович, вы меня извините, — повторил он, решив, что делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, будет настоящим свинством. — Я даже в университет не заходил после выпуска, а то бы знал, что с вами все в порядке.<br/>— Пустяки, — легко ответил Высь, но Саше стало еще гаже. Он подумал, стоит ли спрашивать того про жену, но это показалось ему бестактным.<br/>— Вы теперь в другом вузе работаете?<br/>Высь кивнул, сидящий рядом Кирилл хмыкнул с явной издевкой, сверля по-прежнему хмурым взглядом то спинку сиденья водителя, то быстро мелькающие за окном огни гирлянд и вывесок — вел Дима лихо, и на гололед ему было явно наплевать.<br/>— А вы об аспирантуре не думали? — спросил Высь, и Саша отрицательно помотал головой. Он наконец согрелся, развязал шарф и вздохнул.<br/>С учебой у него с самого начала не складывалось. По правде сказать, Высь был единственным запомнившимся преподавателем на филфаке не самого лучшего вуза, куда после скандала с семьей поступил несостоявшийся великий поэт Александр Мазур. За год до того Саша имел неосторожность ляпнуть при матери, завуче своей школы, что собирается подавать документы в литинститут. Ответ был коротким и ясным: если он так любит литературу, пусть получает профессию, c которой потом можно будет зарабатывать. А стихи писать и лунными ночами хорошо. Даже лучше, чем днем. Отец, тогда еще живший с ними, вообще отказался разговаривать, буркнув, что лучше бы сын пошел на завод. Теперь, спустя полгода после выпуска, Саша окончательно уверился в его правоте: рабочим на складе платили больше, чем копирайтеру.<br/>Он в который раз пожалел, что не послушал приятелей с журфака и не пошел на старших курсах на факультатив по спичрайтингу, который тот же Высь и читал. Получив диплом, Саша пытался устроиться в онлайн-журнал или на радио, но там всегда хватало желающих с опытом побольше, чем у него. Его собственный ограничивался парой-тройкой записанных в студенческой радиостудии текстов, которые его просил начитать для кафедры классической филологии Высь. Тот говорил, ждать услуги от студентов журфака будет не патриотично, а у Саши отличная дикция — на его парах по риторике тот и вправду был лучшим. Ну, хоть в чем-то.<br/>Машина дернулась и застыла в пробке. Саша отвлекся от унылых мыслей и раздраженно поморщился:<br/>— Черт, встряли. Вы точно не торопитесь? Я могу и тут выскочить, а дальше на метро.<br/>— Ничего страшного. Поверьте, мы вас искали достаточно долго, и пара минут погоды не сделают. Но хотелось бы, чтобы могли, правда?<br/>Саша кивнул и поежился: за окном пошел мелкий снег. Низко урчал не заглушенный мотор.<br/>Что-то было не так.<br/>— Простите, Валентин Викторович, вы сказали — искали? — недоуменно переспросил Саша, и тот сразу же ответил:<br/>— Да. К сожалению, ваши родные не смогли дать точный адрес...<br/>Саша закатил глаза к потолку и простонал.<br/>За последний год он виделся с матерью два раза: на ее день рожденья и свой выпускной, оба раза убеждаясь: характер у той с возрастом лучше не становится. В такие редкие встречи он с сожалением думал, что чуть меньше осуждает отца за желание уехать куда подальше.<br/>— Извините, если мать вам наговорила всякого, — искренне попросил он, но Высь только качнул головой.<br/>— Ну, что вы. И не стоит все время извиняться, Александр. Это я виноват перед вами и должен просить прощения.<br/> — Да за что? — удивился Саша и едва не заорал, когда машина резко свернула вбок и рванула дальше по обочине под гневные сигналы водителей.<br/>Он обернулся и во все глаза уставился на потрепанную «Ауди», которая их нагоняла.<br/>— Пристегнитесь, — сказал крепко сжавший руль Дима, и Саша зашарил руками в поисках ремня.<br/>Кирилл молча бросил его Саше на колени, пристегнулся сам и вдруг зажмурился так крепко, словно ему было больно смотреть на происходившее вокруг.<br/>— Кирилл, начинайте, — непонятно велел Высь, и Саша рефлекторно вжался в сиденье, окончательно впав в панику, потому что Кирилл сделал глубокий вдох, хрипло втянув воздух, — и запел.<br/>По правде сказать, это было сложно назвать обычной песней. Он мерно раскачивался, казалось, совершенно не обращая внимания на трясущуюся и подскакивающую на каждом камне машину. То бормотал, почти переходя на шепот, то снова принимался выводить какой-то странный, тоскливый мотив, в котором Саша с трудом сумел разобрать нечто вроде «лети, лети».<br/>Он сглотнул и стиснул пальцы на ремне безопасности.<br/>— Слушайте, — проговорил он и откашлялся: голос был позорно охрипшим. Он отодвинулся от причитающего Кирилла как можно дальше и зачастил, глядя в затылок Выся: — Я правда сам доберусь до метро. Может, вы притормозите ненадолго? Если такая спешка, я и на ходу выск... — стекло за спиной звучно хрустнуло, и Саша поперхнулся словами.<br/>Он развернулся и увидел, как оно идет трещинами вокруг круглого следа.<br/>— Это камень из-под колес, — весело заявил Дима и подмигнул ему в зеркало заднего вида. Из отражения на Сашу уставилась его собственная бледная рожа с налипшими на лоб светлыми волосами.<br/>— Мы почти приехали, — ровным тоном, будто ничего особенного не происходило, сообщил Высь, и Саша не выдержал.<br/>— Да что здесь творится?!<br/>— Я вам все объясню, когда мы будем на месте.<br/>— Хрена с два! В нас стреляют? Вы издеваетесь? Нет уж, объясняйте сейчас!<br/>— Александр, вы помните, как рассказывали мне про сестру?<br/>Саша вздрогнул и замолчал.<br/>Тот случай он вспоминать не любил и, что больше всего раздражало, сам не мог понять, отчего вообще разоткровенничался при Высе. Кажется, тот спросил еще на первом курсе, не сможет ли Саша что-то отладить в студенческой радиостудии после очередной записи, а он только нервно рассмеялся и рассказал про свои невеселые отношения с техникой. И про сестру.<br/>Когда отец ушел, Саша старался возиться с ней как мог, читал книжки вслух. Несколько раз, когда она плакала в подушку, садился на постель и пел колыбельные — какие-то глупые наборы слов, все, что приходило в голову, но на сестру это действовало как снотворное. А однажды та стащила у матери старенькую плойку для волос, сломала и всучила Саше, который битый час провозился с ней, пытаясь починить. Когда он включил ее в сеть, раздался треск, и плойка у него в руках с шипением и дымом полыхнула искрами, расплавив толстый пластик корпуса. Болью ошпарило так, что от шока Саша молча сел на диван, стиснул багровую руку и, накрыв ее здоровой ладонью, принялся бормотать всякий бред вроде «у собачки боли, а у Саши не боли». Говорил он как можно тише: от ожога хотелось орать благим матом, а пугать сестру было нельзя.<br/>Потом та зашла в комнату, принюхалась и начала ругать его за окончательно сломанную плойку, потом Саша принялся огрызаться — словом, лишь спустя четверть часа сестра убежала, в сердцах хлопнув дверью и пообещав нажаловаться маме. А Саша разжал руку и удивленно уставился на слегка порозовевшую ладонь.<br/>Никаких следов ожога не осталось, и тогда он решил: надо тренировать силу воли и вообще хоть что-то тренировать. Потому что с таким низким болевым порогом и нервами ни к черту долго не протянешь. И подохнешь от разрыва сердца, когда голубь клюнет в маковку.<br/>— Ну да, сестра, и что? — угрюмо спросил Саша, все меньше понимая, что вообще происходит. Песни, погони. Да какие это, к черту, аспиранты? Из психушки Высь с ними сбежал? Или из спецназа?<br/>Они пронеслись под мостом, и тут Кирилл запел громче, а затем резко замолк, и позади послышался яростный визг тормозов и крики. Саша обернулся: на капот ехавшей за ними — да чего уж там, преследовавшей их — машины рухнула глыба льда, тяжелая настолько, что погнулся металл.<br/>Саша моргнул, приходя в себя, «Гелендваген» вильнул и свернул с шоссе в переулок. Саша молчал, тупо пялясь на одинаковые серые дома, большая часть которых явно была нежилыми помещениями, складами или ангарами. Попытался считать повороты, но сбился. Тогда он отстегнул ремень безопасности, уже точно решив выпрыгивать из машины на ходу, но та, заехав в какой-то тихий двор, остановилась. Высь повернулся и сказал:<br/>— Мы на месте. Еще раз приношу свои извинения. Сейчас я все объясню. Да вы и сами увидите, куда мы так торопились. Но перед тем как выйдем, — он, не меняя выражения лица, бросил быстрый взгляд на Диму и нервно дышащего Кирилла, и те вылезли, хлопнув дверцами, — я должен задать вам один вопрос.<br/>Ну, давай, подумал Саша с усталой злостью. Спроси, хочу ли я стать шпионом. Или членом мафии. Хотя какая, к черту, мафия, минус двадцать, охрененная Сицилия!<br/>— Александр, — Высь посмотрел на него пристально, чуть прищурившись. Взгляд у него был холодный и совершенно нормальный. Саша напрягся, как будто пришел сдавать ему экзамен и не то, что билетов — и названия предмета-то не помнит. — Скажите, вы хотели бы заботиться о людях так же, как заботились о своей сестре? Помогать им. Быть защитой.<br/>Все-таки спецназ и шпионы, убедился Саша и уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать все, что думает по поводу таких трюков и показушничества, как Высь продолжил. Следующий вопрос сбил Сашу с толку окончательно:<br/>— Вы все еще пишете стихи? Декламируете? Поете?<br/>Саша с глухим щелчком захлопнул рот и повернулся к окну, впервые поглядев на дом, у которого они остановились. Это была двухэтажная постройка, судя по высоте — «сталинка». Ярко горели несколько окон, падавший из-за приоткрытой двери свет заливал крыльцо; там жадно курил Кирилл и зябко топтался Дима. Саша напряг глаза, пытаясь углядеть хоть какую-нибудь табличку.<br/>— Валентин Викторович, я могу спросить, где мы вообще находимся?<br/>— Да. Это — научно-исследовательский институт лингвоакустической динамики, — Высь мягко улыбнулся, явно заметив недоумение на его лице. — Вы же помните — мы начали разговор с вопроса об аспирантуре.<br/>— Вы мне физику предлагаете изучать? — хмыкнул Саша и, не выдержав, съязвил: — В перерывах между заботами о человечестве, конечно. И погонями с перестрелками.<br/>В том, что вмятину на стекле оставил не камень, Саша был почти уверен.<br/>Улыбка Выся стала немного натянутой.<br/>— Я предлагаю вам изучать лингвоакустику, Александр. И не только изучать, но и применять на практике.<br/>Саша собирался уточнить, к чему был весь этот цирк с допросом и насколько плохи дела в институте, что аспирантов туда приходится увозить силовым отрядом, как вдруг на него обрушилось понимание. Оно свалилось на голову резко и с грохотом, словно глыба льда.<br/>— Когда Кирилл «пел»... — начал он, и судя по тому, что Высь заулыбался куда более искренне и менее настороженно, оказался совершенно прав в своем идиотском, нелепом, невозможном предположении.<br/>Просто отлично. Пожелал под Новый год сменить работу? Хорошо, не на Луну слетать или утонуть в бассейне с коньяком.<br/>Саше было одновременно весело и досадно, в основном, оттого, что так разорался в машине на Выся. Тот поглядел на него, склонив голову набок, и спросил:<br/>— Хотите научиться делать так же?<br/>— Хочу научиться делать лучше, — пробурчал он, вылезая из машины. Несмотря на внутренний голос, раздраженно ворчащий в оба уха, что они все-таки приехали в дурдом, Саша услышал, как Высь негромко произнес:<br/>— Я знал, что не ошибся.</p>
<p>***<br/>Институт, которым руководил Высь, занимал два надземных этажа и два подвальных. Внизу располагались архив и лаборатории, на первом работали физики и биологи — естественно-научное отделение. Верхний был отдан лингвистам — отделению гуманитарному.<br/>Все это Высь сообщил, проводя его по пустовавшим кабинетам: почти все сотрудники НИИ сейчас были в общем зале на праздничном вечере, чему Саша оказался, честно говоря, только рад. Он ощущал, как с каждым новым помещением и объяснением его лицо вытягивается так, что челюсть чудом еще не начала волочиться по полу.<br/>Высь говорил о вещах, которые наверняка показались бы понятными даже школьнику, но Саша страдал, чувствуя себя набитым дураком и гуманитарием до мозга костей.<br/>— У явления, которое мы изучаем, молекулярно-волновая природа, — сказал Высь, задержавшись в одной из лабораторий. Он тронул ладонью выключенную технику, неприятно напоминавшую больничные мониторы, и перевел взгляд на Сашу. — Упрощенно — воздействие звуковой волны, которую создает произнесенное слово, на физический мир на уровне частиц. Звук обычного человеческого голоса, как любое колебание, выводит систему из равновесия. Как правило, после этого она возвращается к исходному состоянию. Но есть исключение. Лингвозвук.<br/>— Заклинание, — фыркнул Саша, и Высь поднял брови. Потом кивнул, усмехнувшись:<br/>— Совсем упрощенно — да, — он заметил, что Саша раздосадован его ответом, и быстро продолжил: — Знаете, в какой момент исследования сдвинулись с мертвой точки? Когда ученые поняли: важны не написанные слова, а именно произнесенные. Не сохранившиеся до наших дней древние заговоры, а человек, который их говорит, — главную роль во всем процессе играет именно носитель слов.<br/>Саша гордо приосанился, уже чувствуя, как за плечами развевается плащ, а на голове торчит колпак со звездами, без которого не обойдется ни один великий чародей. Высь продолжал объяснять, что дело в специфике речевого аппарата конкретных людей, в особом гене, который встречается довольно редко, иначе любой уже давно бы мог поднимать города на воздух одним приказом. Это генетическое отклонение позволяло издавать лингвозвук. Возникло оно века назад, но исследуют его с научной точки зрения с начала прошлого. А уже к концу сумели разработать нужную аппаратуру и программы, чтобы проводить анализ аудиозаписи и фиксировать уникальную частоту. Воспроизвести ее не в живую, а с устройства пока технически невозможно, но над этим активно работают.<br/>— Подробности вам расскажут мои коллеги и куда доходчивее, чем я, — неожиданно решил он и замолчал, явно что-то обдумывая.<br/>Саша хмыкнул, не в силах отделаться от дурацких ассоциаций.<br/>— Это как индейцы вызывали дождь? Или ведуны древних славян просили о помощи Перуна? То есть я буду... шаман? Колдун?<br/>— Вы будете аспирантом. А если справитесь — младшим научным сотрудником, — отрезал Высь, но тут же извинился: — Простите, у меня сегодня что-то неладное с чувством юмора. <br/>Саша мысленно затолкал колпак в карман, безмолвно обругал себя и выдавил улыбку, решив задавать вопросы исключительно по делу. А лучше вообще помалкивать.<br/>— Я просто хотел бы, чтобы вы с самого начала понимали, — продолжил Высь, — мы работаем только с физическим миром. Никаких предсказаний будущего, бесед с голосами предков или чтения мыслей. Только слово — и объект или субъект.<br/>— Имеет значение, на каком языке говоришь? То есть, поешь, — исправился Саша. Высь покачал головой.<br/>— Важен смысл, который мы вкладываем в слова. На родном языке работать технически проще, носитель может подобрать максимально точное и емкое определение, чувствует все нюансы, все тонкости. И в сочиненном до него тексте, и, тем более, в своем собственном. Теперь понимаете, почему вы для нас важны? Практиков в нашем деле ничтожно мало. В нашей стране это, в основном, знахарки в селах или дальневосточные потомки шаманов. Они не создают текстов, поколениями используют одни и те же заговоры, которые уже плохо подходят для современности. На контакт идут плохо, делятся знанием неохотно, а учиться чему-то новому отказываются в принципе. С людьми религиозными тоже непросто. Почти невозможно убедить человека, действительно способного помочь кому-то словом, что дело не только в силе его веры, но и в генетике. Ехать в институт, участвовать в опытах они не хотят. А мы не имеем права никого тащить сюда против воли, люди не подопытные кролики. Лингвоакустиков ищут по всей стране. Вы не представляете, какое везение найти человека, обладающего и нужным геном, и тягой к знаниям.<br/>Саша тяжело вздохнул, искренне надеясь, что сумеет дотерпеть, пока не останется один, и уж тогда заорет во всю глотку от переполнявшей его радости. Это Высю-то повезло? Черта с два!<br/>Воображаемый колпак жег карман и сиял оттуда звездами.<br/>— Наверное, много подходящих людей в консерваториях? — спросил Саша, чтобы сменить тему разговора. — Ну, или в народных хорах...<br/>— Нет, Александр. С музыкальным слухом это никак не связано. В институте сейчас, кроме вас, четыре аспиранта, и никто до этого не пел. Да и из них в напевной форме удобней работать одному Кириллу, другие привыкли к речитативу или декламации. Песня или рифмованный заговор — просто дань традиции. Не спорю, красивой, — снова улыбнулся Высь.<br/>Они вышли из лаборатории и неспешно поднялись на первый этаж.<br/>— Записи на радио были тестами?<br/>— Совершенно верно. Видите ли, я планировал и дальше вас курировать, — Высь слегка поморщился. — Но, в силу обстоятельств, выпал из обоймы. Ничего страшного. У вас впереди еще полно времени, чтобы всему научиться<br/>— А как вы определяете, кого надо тестировать? У вас в каждом вузе скрытые микрофоны? В каждом доме? Вы все разговоры записываете?<br/>— Я боюсь, это было бы противозаконно, — рассмеялся Высь. — Нет, Александр. Фиксировать частоту на записи мы научились еще в конце 90-х, а спустя несколько лет сумели создать и специальные датчики, которые на нее реагируют. Список мест, где они размещены, я вам дать не могу, уж простите. Могу только сказать, что мы не работаем с несовершеннолетними. Во-первых, надо переждать гормональную нестабильность. Во-вторых, решение стать практиком слишком ответственное. И его должен принимать полностью дееспособный человек.<br/>Он достал из кармана пиджака смартфон, поглядел на экран, читая какое-то сообщение, кивнул сам себе и предложил Саше:<br/>— Поднимемся в мой кабинет, если вы не против. Мне нужно забрать документы.<br/>Саша еще раз окинул взглядом совершенно обычный на вид светлый холл с высокими потолками и пошел следом за Высем по боковой лестнице с широкими серыми ступенями.<br/>— Вы сказали — научиться, — проговорил он тому в спину и, пользуясь моментом, пока Высь не видит его перекошенную от счастья рожу, быстро спросил: — То есть, я смогу с помощью слов сделать с физическим миром все, что угодно?<br/>— Можно вскипятить воду, прорастить зерна, остановить в полете нож. Остановить чье-то сердце, — негромко ответил Высь, поднявшись на верхнюю ступеньку. Судя по табличке, его кабинет был рядом, но он не торопился туда заходить, застыв вполоборота в задумчивости.<br/>— А запустить можно? — осторожно спросил Саша и тут же пожалел об этом. Высь нахмурился и повернулся к нему. Стало заметно, что лицо у него, несмотря на всю благожелательность, уставшее и немного напряженное.<br/>— Тут уже сложнее, — рассеяно ответил он, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Саши.<br/>— Вас тогда?..<br/>Высь моргнул и снова стал прежним, тепло посмотрев на Сашу.<br/>— Да, иностранный коллега подлатал. Марина, к сожалению, до сих пор в коме, ее поддерживают аппаратами.<br/>— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал Саша, но Высь, к удивлению, широко ему улыбнулся:<br/>— Ничего. Рано или поздно мы сможем добраться до уровня, на котором возможен и запуск сердца. А авария стала удобным случаем завершить карьеру рекрутера и посвятить себя целиком и полностью институту. Пусть более легкие на подъем коллеги ищут новые таланты.<br/>— Ну, за мной-то вы приехали лично, — не сдержал самодовольства Саша. Высь, уже открывший дверь в свой кабинет, повернулся к нему и скептически поднял бровь:<br/>— Давайте честно — если бы кто-то другой вам рассказал о существовании института или о том, что я жив, вы бы ему поверили?<br/>Саша понятливо заткнулся и вошел следом за ним в небольшое и очень светлое помещение с мощной лампой под потолком и широким окном на всю стену — шторы были не задернуты, и окно с далекими крохотными огнями напоминало огромный аквариум с глубоководными рыбами. По обе стороны стояли высокие застекленные шкафы; в череде книг Саша заметил знакомые названия учебников по риторике и старославянскому, сверкающие золотом корешки медицинской энциклопедии, несколько стопок журналов. Увидев на одной из полок фото Выся с улыбающейся темноволосой женщиной, отвел глаза.<br/>Тот, извинившись, сразу прошел к столу и принялся перебирать папки, нисколько не обращая внимания, что у его ног возился с проводами какой-то тип в линялом белом свитере со жвачно-розовыми снежинками. Высь, не отрываясь от бумаг, окликнул:<br/>— Александр, это Лев Дашкевич, наш системный администратор. Лев, будьте добры, восстаньте со дна на минутку, я хотел бы представить вам нового аспиранта, Александра Мазура. И выпроводить вас наконец к коллегам. Праздник же.<br/>— Всем праздникам праздник, — восхищенно протянул сисадмин, поднимаясь из-за стола, и, глядя на его сияющую горбоносую физиономию, заросшую черной щетиной, Саша почувствовал острое желание «спеть» себе амнезию. Или Льву. Лучше обоим. Но было поздно. <br/>— Товарищ Маузер! — воскликнул Лев с такой нечеловеческой радостью в голосе, что Саше стало тошно, словно он грохнул вторую за вечер бутылку коньяка. Выпить, к слову, с каждой минутой хотелось все сильней и сильней.<br/>— Мы знакомы, — страдальчески скривился он и на всякий случай шагнул к двери. Сбежать не решился, чтобы лишний раз не позориться при Высе.<br/>Лев Дашкевич, Левушка, как он сам настаивал называться для всех встречных, был живым напоминанием о голодных студенческих годах, которые Саша предпочел бы навсегда забыть.<br/>Когда он только поступил, Левушка вечно шлялся в их общагу к выпускному курсу. Саша так и не понял толком, учился тот в университете или просто приходил подкатить ко всему, что обладает бюстом больше первого размера и шевелится, и съесть все, что лежит неподвижно. И плохо. На одной общажной пьянке кто-то из одногруппниц, весело и не особо нетрезво хихикая на ухо этой ненасытной тощей скотине, против всех законов логики привлекательной для женского пола, сообщил, что Сашу зовут «товарищ Маузер».<br/>История была дурацкой. Еще в сентябре подслеповатый преподаватель прочитал его фамилию «Мазур» как «Маузер», сам посмеялся над ошибкой и на каждой своей паре вызывал Сашу фразой «Ваше слово, товарищ Маузер!». Слава богу, на старших курсах это подзабылось. Как оказалось, ненадолго.<br/>От воспоминаний стало чертовски обидно, но неизменно наблюдательный и вежливый Высь, перехватив стопку папок, уже мягко тянул его за локоть обратно в коридор.<br/>— Лев, будьте добры, не забудьте выключить свет и запереть кабинет, — бросил он через плечо и добавил: — И заканчивайте с работой. Это официальный приказ руководства.<br/>— Еще полчаса! Не волнуйтесь, куда я денусь, там Димас обещал напеть нам водку, — гнусно захохотал за их спинами Левушка, и Саша решил не теряя времени вернуться к разговору о предстоящей работе.<br/>— Вы говорили про иностранных коллег, — заметил он, и Высь кивнул.<br/>— Я провожу вас до общего зала и как раз закончу рассказывать, — пообещал он. — Кстати, в конце этого этажа — бухгалтерия, зайдите туда после праздников с документами, чтобы оформить стипендию. И если вам нужно будет общежитие...<br/>— Да, — коротко ответил Саша, и Высь немного насмешливо дернул углом рта, но не стал комментировать.<br/>С общагой были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания. Когда отец ушел, Саша решил, что филфак — такая же непозволительная роскошь, как и литинститут, и единственному мужчине в семье нужно идти работать. Но мать настояла, чтобы он поступал, куда собирался, не рушил себе и ей планы и не загремел в армию. Тем более, алименты отец платил безо всяких споров, а мать скоро нашла нового ухажера, офицера запаса. Переехав к ним, тот сразу же заявил: Саше пора повзрослеть и встать на ноги. Это значило — жить он будет в общаге, а для того, чтобы получить место, его выпишут из квартиры в Москве и пропишут у бабушки в Красноярске. Лихо, ничего не скажешь.<br/>Когда спустя два года полностью одобрившая этот план мать сама не выдержала и выгнала отчима, потеряв при этом половину квартиры и изрядное количество нервов, она предложила Саше — или, скорее, велела, — снова переехать к семье. Но он, успев сменить за это время немало съемных углов, отказался. А когда узнал, что в этом году сестра тайком от матери съездила в Питер и поступила там на учебу, его радость была беспредельной. И самую малость злой.<br/>Они с Высем прошли примерно до середины этажа, и Саша увидел короткий крытый переход в соседнее здание, уставленный горшками с цветами, на которых криво висели гирлянды и мишура. Как в школе на утреннике, подумал он с усмешкой и чуть сбавил скорость, поглядывая в широкие окна и пристраиваясь к неторопливому и четкому шагу Выся. В своих владениях тот казался не директором, а полководцем, ожидающим смотра войск. Ну да, в который раз подумал Саша, глава спецназа. Если Кирилл может обрушить лед с моста на нужную машину, чего тогда стоят остальные аспиранты? А Высь?<br/>— С коллегами в других странах у нас сложные отношения, — сообщил тот. — С одной стороны, мы, конечно, стараемся помогать друг другу и делиться разработками. Но от «гонки вооружений» никуда не деться, — его лицо стало серьезным и слегка осунулось. — Когда институт начал работу в 30-х годах, он проходил под военным ведомством. Но, видите ли, Александр, выяснилось, что важны не только гены и знания. Необходимо чувство языка. Нужный настрой. Мотивация. А под прицелом особенно не споешь, — он нахмурился и глубоко вздохнул. — Значимых успехов не было, финансирование свернули, и руководство потратило немало сил, чтобы нас взяло под крыло Министерство образования и науки. Только спустя шестьдесят лет стали доступны иностранные разработки. Сотрудники смогли напрямую общаться с коллегами, делиться опытом, использовать новые технологии — и дела пошли лучше.<br/>— Они сильно нас опережают? Иностранцы.<br/>— Уже нет, — ответил Высь с гордостью в голосе. — Но колдунов в привычном представлении ни у них, ни у нас еще не найдешь. По крайней мере, пока мы не обучим достаточно сильного практика или не разработаем активатор нужного гена, — он замедлил шаг и замер в конце перехода. С той стороны доносились оживленные голоса, смех и негромкая музыка. Высь поправил свалившуюся с растения в горшке ленту серпантина, поглядел в окно чуть прищурившись. Его отражение в темном стекле казалось старше. — Даже если мы сможем это сделать, дальше института информация не пойдет.<br/>Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Сашу с неприятным вниманием, прошелся взглядом медленно, обстоятельно и тяжело, как рентген.<br/>— Слушайте, — тихо проговорил Саша, отведя глаза. — Если нужно подписать какую-нибудь бумажку о неразглашении — я подпишу. Вы не думайте, что я тут дурака валяю и достаю вас тупыми вопросами ради развлечения. Я же не кретин, понимаю — это лучшее, что со мной могло вообще случиться. Я правда рад, что вы меня нашли. И что вы живы.<br/>— И мы, и зарубежные коллеги — которые занимаются исследованиями куда дольше и успешнее, — прекрасно осознаем одно. Раскрывать весь масштаб работы нашим «филантропам» нельзя, — спокойно продолжил Высь, как будто пропустил Сашины слова мимо ушей. — Представьте, что будет, если правительство или частная организация получат в распоряжение человека, который может «напеть» или «нашептать» остановку сердца. Взрыв техники — цифровой или крупной военной. Что будет, если они получат препарат-активатор, с которым можно сделать все перечисленное?<br/>— Война, — ответил Саша и сглотнул. Он поглядел в черноту окна и быстро отвернулся: на мгновение показалось, та плеснула через стекло внутрь, в коридор.<br/>— Нам она точно сейчас не нужна, — сказал Высь и улыбнулся так, что воздух вокруг сразу же посветлел. Саша коротко кивнул. Из-за отчима, да и не только из-за него, к военным он относился откровенно недобро и был рад, что Высь, похоже, разделяет его взгляды. — Поэтому мы всеми силами будем удерживать новейшие разработки внутри института. И вас, Александр, я очень прошу — подумайте как следует, сможете ли вы сохранить информацию в тайне, если потребуется.<br/>Накаркал, мрачно подумал Саша, прикусив язык. Шпионов захотелось, видите ли. Спецназа и боевиков. Он потер лицо ладонью и мотнул головой, отгоняя упадническую муть.<br/>— За вами следят? В смысле, тут, в институте.<br/>— Пока можете не беспокоиться о том, кому и что говорите. Разумеется, в пределах этих стен, — легко ответил Высь и неожиданно пошел дальше. Саше пришлось почти бежать, чтобы за ним поспеть.<br/>— Кто напал на машину? — спросил он, но Высь покачал головой.<br/>— А вот это уже точно не ваша забота, — сказал он и распахнул перед ним широкие двери, облепленные сверкающей мишурой. — Думаю, вам уже давно хочется, чтобы я отстал со своими лекциями и дал нормально поесть и отпраздновать с новыми коллегами. Развлекайтесь, Александр. Вы попали к нам в удачный момент.<br/>Он слегка подтолкнул Сашу в плечо, и тот, сделав глубокий вдох, скинул куртку, одернул свитер и вошел в зал.</p>
<p>***<br/>Отмечали конец года в просторной столовой со сдвинутыми к стенам столами и стульями. С высокого потолка стекали тонкие полосы переливающегося «дождика», которые то и дело падали кому-то на голову. Мигал небольшой прожектор с вращающимися цветными линзами, и по полу медленно ползли, сменяя друг друга, яркие пятна. От них слегка рябило в глазах — хорошо, что никто не додумался раздобыть еще и стробоскоп.<br/>Людей было прилично; Саша прикинул и решил: никак не меньше полсотни. Кто-то танцевал посреди зала в лучах прожектора вокруг небольшой елки, почти не видной под слоем мишуры, кто-то сидел за круглыми столиками у левой стены. Судя по тому, что большинство оккупировало буфет у правой, вечер только начался, и еще было, чем закусить. И что.<br/>Заметив, как из дальнего угла машет рослый Дима, Саша решил отложить штурм и озаботиться численным превосходством над противниками. Но едва двинулся чуть ближе, как напоролся на тяжелый взгляд Кирилла и застыл. Наверное, он бы так и простоял, пока не дождался просвета в толпе у буфета, но тут из-за стола аспирантов поднялась и решительным шагом пошла прямо на него она.<br/>Саша раскрыл глаза пошире и ощутил всепоглощающий восторг того ботана из «Матрицы», который потратил полжизни на создание идеальной блондинки в красном. По мере того, как та подходила, радость несколько угасала: может быть, без каблуков девушка была бы ростом с Сашу, но на них оказалась почти на полголовы выше. Он сглотнул и уставился на туго обтянутый красной тканью бюст, настолько внушительный, что Саша удивился, как Левушка до сих пор не разбил на нем лагерь. Ну, или хотя бы поблизости.<br/>Оторваться от захватывающего зрелища он сумел, лишь когда блондинка, широко улыбнувшись ярко накрашенным ртом, протянула ладонь и сказала на удивление высоким и звонким голосом отличницы из мультфильмов, который не вязался с ее томным видом:<br/>— Милочка!<br/>— Да, я, в общем-то, вижу, — пробормотал Саша, пожимая руку, и девушка расхохоталась.<br/>— Ты прелесть! Милочка — это мое имя. Мила, Людмила, — пояснила она и, нагнувшись к его уху, нежно проворковала: — Назовешь Людкой — убью. Жестоко.<br/>Пока Саша моргал, собираясь с мыслями, она уже тащила его, как буксир, к остальным аспирантам.<br/>— Валентин Викторович прелесть! — сообщила она, хлопая ресницами. — Подбирает нам мальчиков по цветам, да, Юночка? Как раз светленького не хватало для комплекта.<br/>За столом кроме уже знакомых Саше Димы и Кирилла обнаружилась девушка — миниатюрная, с длинными черными волосами, круглым детским личиком и восточными глазами. На ней, как и на парнях, были джинсы и неяркая толстовка.<br/>— Это Юночка! — громко объявила Мила, выпустив наконец его руку из крепкой хватки, и Саша поздоровался, кинув куртку на спинку свободного стула и незаметно растирая ладонь за спиной.<br/>— Меня Аюна зовут, — сказала девушка так тихо, что ее едва не заглушила не особенно громкая музыка. — Но можно Юной звать, так правда удобнее.<br/>— Классное имя! А что значит? — тут же спросил Саша, затылком чувствуя, как Кирилл сверлит в нем дырку взглядом. Юна потупилась и поправила салфетку возле своей тарелки.<br/>— Медведица. Ну, это национальное, у нас никто внимания даже не обращает...<br/>— Если решишь докопаться не только до имени, но и до национальности, лучше сразу свали, — рявкнул Кирилл, и Саша хотел было огрызнуться в ответ, но тут кто-то вовремя выключил измучивший глаза прожектор, и в обычном свете дневных ламп Саша увидел, как покраснела Юна. Выглядела она вовсе не обиженной, а скорее весьма довольной, и он решил не лезть от греха подальше в брачные игры медведей.<br/>— Круто с машиной сегодня сработал! — он повернулся к Кириллу, в честь праздника проявляя чудеса дипломатичности, но его порыва явно не оценили. Тот стал еще мрачнее, поднялся из-за стола и заявил:<br/>— Если бы Высогорский не носился так с тобой, ничего «крутого» делать не пришлось бы.<br/>— Да я тут при чем? — возмутился Саша, и на скулах Кирилла заиграли желваки.<br/>— А ты думал, за нами «хвост» увязался из-за тебя, такого охрененного? Ага, мечтай. Мало Высогорскому одной аварии, нет, за тобой лично потащиться нужно было! Нас одних не пустил, типа ты так не поедешь. По башке дать разок и еще как поехал бы! — он круто развернулся и пошел к буфету, оставив Сашу хватать ртом воздух.<br/>Прекрасно, еще ничего не сделал, а уже врага себе нажил. Да еще, похоже, не особо здорового на голову.<br/>За столом повисла тишина, Саша пробормотал, что ему надо отойти, и пошел к выходу из зала, но на полдороги его нагнала Мила с радостным возгласом: «Я тоже собиралась потанцевать!», — и уволокла к топчущимся парочкам.<br/>Саша вздохнул и послушно положил ей ладони на талию.<br/>— Не обращай внимания, — она беззаботно махнула рукой и закинула ее на шею Саше, взъерошив ему волосы на затылке. — Кирилл у нас технарь, сухарь и солдафон. Он на радиоинженера учился, но из универа вылетел и попал в войска связи, а в начале весны его Валентин Викторович к нам вытащил.<br/>— За драку небось вылетел, — мстительно протянул Саша, и Мила закатила глаза.<br/>— Ох, мальчики... А я-то раньше думала, в НИИ все будут скучные и безобидные, — она ухмыльнулась: — Если решите устроить показательный бой в грязи, смотрите, чтобы Валентина Викторовича не было поблизости.<br/>— А Дима тоже из буйных? — на всякий случай уточнил Саша, с унынием понимая: с коллегами у него тут не заладилось еще со встречи с Левушкой. Он не считал себя на редкость компанейским товарищем, но этот вечер явно был из самых провальных.<br/>— Димка только рад будет, если вы друг другу физиономии разобьете, — со смешком сообщила Мила и облизала губы, лишив Сашу на несколько секунд способности внятно соображать. Он слегка отодвинулся, чтобы она не поняла, насколько сильным был эффект. — Он хирург, все страдает, что тут резать некого, уже год так ноет... Так, кто остался? Юночка новенькая, как и ты. Вы, наверное, вместе начнете. Она у нас умница, приехала сама из Бурятии, поступила на иняз, Валентин Викторович ее с последнего курса забрал к нам, сперва на практику, а дальше все равно один диплом остался... А бабушка у нее была, представляешь, шаманкой! Как же это там называется, забыла...<br/>— А ты? — спросил он, заранее готовый к ответу вроде «Колледж парикмахерского искусства» или «Курсы флористики».<br/>— А я закончила журфак.<br/>Мила назвала вуз, и Саша потрясенно сник — его собственный университет по сравнению с Милиным был сельским ПТУ.<br/>— Давно закончила? — не очень вежливо уточнил он, не зная, что еще сказать, но Мила не обиделась:<br/>— О-о-й, давно, Саша, давно. Валентина Викторовича целых восемь лет знаю, страшно подумать... Мне уже двадцать пять, я старая-старая.<br/>Мила подмигнула ему, и Саша впервые за вечер задумался, не придуривается ли она и насколько сильно. С одной стороны, обладателю особого гена интеллект вроде и не требовался. С другой — Высь вряд ли провозился бы столько лет с девицей, от которой мало толку. Значит, надо будет присмотреться к Миле получше. Тем более, посмотреть было на что.<br/>— А теперь — фокус-покус! — донесся откуда-то сбоку до боли знакомый и ненавистный голос, и Мила тут же упорхнула, оставив Сашу одного.<br/>Он повернул голову и посмотрел на собирающихся возле Димы зрителей. Левушка быстро сунул тому в руки бутылку с водой, пару пакетиков сахара и пустую стопку, а на голову нацепил оклеенный фольгой цилиндр.<br/>Саша и его воображаемый колпак со звездами оскорбились, но все же решили подойти поближе и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Дима поставил стопку перед собой на стол, налил в нее воды, предварительно дав кому-то отпить из бутылки для проверки, высыпал сахар и застыл, мечтательно прикрыв глаза — только уголки широкого рта подрагивали от плохо сдерживаемой улыбки.<br/>Он медленно разомкнул губы, облизнул их и заговорил — тихо, так что Саше пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать слова его торопливого речитатива. Разобрав что-то вроде «уходи, сладость, приходи, радость», он закатил глаза и уже собрался прокомментировать вслух чужой талант к сочинительству, как прямо в затылок ему угодила нераспечатанная лента серпантина.<br/>— Не мешай, — погрозил пальцем обнаружившийся за спиной Левушка и поманил его ладонью к себе.<br/>Саша со вздохом подошел и встал рядом, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>— Там человек работает с моей водкой, — назидательно сообщил тот и добавил: — Собьешь — пойдешь петь сам.<br/>— Что он делает вообще? — раздраженно спросил Саша, и Левушка охотно объяснил:<br/>— Для водки что надо? Вода и сахар, который при сбраживании разлагается на спирт и углекислый газ. Димас, долгих ему лет жизни, расщепляет сахар до более простых молекул.<br/>Саша напряг слух, уловив уже самый конец: «Поброди, заброди, из большого — в малое, будь водою талою, дробью стань сейчас, опьяни нас!» Лев растолкал аплодирующих зрителей и под одобрительные вопли опрокинул в себя стопку, выпучив глаза. Саша закусил губу и нахмурился, обдумывая увиденное. Текст заговора был примитивным донельзя, но теперь стало немного понятно, о чем говорил Высь, упоминая мотивацию и настрой.<br/>Пока Дима работал барменом для всех желающих — кто-то притащил ему пакет виноградного сока, и над столом зазвучало веселое «поспевай, лоза!» — Саша подошел к Миле. Он помнил, что Высь говорил про дань традициям, и, по-хорошему, понимал: рифмованный текст заучивать проще, да и брать какие-то конструкции из старых заговоров в стихах тоже удобно. Но творческая ревность не дала ему смолчать:<br/>— А сочинять вот... такое обязательно? Можно же просто сказать: «Заброди». Или «Расщепись».<br/>— Петь — красиво, — назидательно ответила Мила. — К тому же, как ты себе представляешь Мерлина, который говорит дубу: «Падай»? Есть же традиции!<br/>— Скорость распространения звуковой волны зависит от среды, — процедил сквозь зубы оказавшийся рядом Кирилл. От него несло табаком и злостью. — В воздухе она выше, чем в воде или твердом предмете. Что ты расщеплять собрался? Воздух? Стакан? Воду? Стол? Людей вокруг?<br/>Саша досадливо поморщился.<br/>— Да понял я, понял.<br/>— Нужен звук определенной продолжительности, амплитуды, — не унимался Кирилл, — нужны месяцы тренировки, знание элементарных законов...<br/>— Кирюш, может быть, ты нам споешь? Ну, пожалуйста, — попросила Мила, но тот дернул плечом и пошел обратно к столику аспирантов.<br/>— Кирюша петь не любит, — вздохнула Мила, глядя в его широкую спину, и нахмурилась, заметив, как тот с мрачной рожей бредет обратно на танцпол, а за ним едва поспевает смущенная Юна. — И что он в ней нашел...<br/>«А ты в нем что?» — хотел спросить Саша, но только махнул рукой. Глядя на неуклюже топчущегося Кирилла, он медленно проговорил:<br/>— Так он, получается, был прав? На машину напали из-за Высогорского? Я всех подставил?<br/>— Саш, тебе что Валентин Викторович про это сказал? — серьезно спросила Мила, и Саша пожал плечами.<br/>— Не брать в голову. Не переживать.<br/>— Вот и не переживай, — решительно заявила она и опять взъерошила ему волосы на макушке. — Валентина Викторовича надо слушать. Очень внимательно.<br/>Саша разглядывал веселящихся вокруг людей, чувствуя себя уползшим из яслей младенцем, над которым все умиленно сюсюкают и норовят незаметно проверить, не обделался ли от испуга.<br/>— Хорошо, я понял, — натянуто улыбнулся он. — Не дорос еще.<br/>Мила издала протяжный стон и закатила глаза.<br/>— Как с вами сложно, мальчики. Не «не дорос», а праздник же! Ты правда хочешь о всяких бандитах сейчас разговаривать?<br/>Саша тут же вскинулся, но Мила опередила его вопрос:<br/> — Говорят — это только слухи, Сашенька, понимаешь? — кто-то со связями в правительстве или даже с криминалом лично предлагал Валентину Викторовичу перенести институт в Швейцарию, со всем оборудованием и сотрудниками. А потом дать кучу денег, чтобы мы там разрабатывали техники «для частных лиц».<br/>— А Высь отказал, — нисколько не сомневаясь, кивнул Саша. Мила недоуменно свела тонкие брови, и он быстро объяснил: — У нас в университете его так звали. Высь. Ему не говори, пожалуйста.<br/>Мила негромко рассмеялась.<br/>— Хорошо, — кивнула она и заговорщицки подмигнула Саше. — А ты ему не говори, что я тебе про бандитов рассказала, ладно? — она немного замялась. — Это не такой уж секрет, ты не думай. Просто он тебя не хотел в первый день проблемами загружать, а ты решил, тебе тут не доверяют. Обиделся, — она укоризненно покачала головой, и Саша подумал, что обязан сейчас пригласить Милу на танец и завалить комплиментами, чтобы хоть как-то реабилитироваться в ее больших и печальных глазах. — В НИИ все догадываются, почему тогда случилась авария. Мы очень переживаем за Валентина Викторовича, а он этого не любит, сам знаешь.<br/>— Его хотят... убрать, — с усилием выговорил Саша, — чтобы институт развалить?<br/>— Думают, если у них все получится, Валентина Викторовича заменят кем-то посговорчивей, — поморщилась Мила. — Дураки. <br/>Она выглядела совсем расстроенной, и Саша мысленно обругал себя кретином.<br/>— Слушай, ты прости меня за эти расспросы. Ну их, — он протянул ладонь. — Праздник, ты права. Идем, потанцуем?<br/>Мила просияла.<br/>— Конечно! Только давай сначала перекусим, а то я умираю от голода.<br/>Возле буфета было уже посвободней. Усадив Милу за ближайший столик, Саша сбегал за шампанским, а вернувшись, застал ее с изрядно захмелевшим Димой. Тот изобразил ужас при виде бокалов и замахал на Сашу руками.<br/>— А Высогорский не остался со всеми праздновать? — спросил он, чуть качнувшись на стуле, и Саша с Милой обменялись взглядами.<br/>— Он какие-то папки собирал, — осторожно начал Саша, и Дима радостно закивал:<br/>— Ага, ага, понял! Значит, с Вайнштейном заседают. Ну, и отлично, вместе уедут. Я погонять люблю, но за руль мне уже точно нельзя, — он утомленно вздохнул и потянулся, с хрустом размяв шею. Потом фыркнул и подмигнул Саше: — Ты бы свою рожу видел сегодня — ой-е, я думал, сейчас из машины выпрыгнешь на полном ходу! Решил, что мы тут все джеймсы бонды, да? Суперсекретные шпионы?<br/>Мила сделала страшные глаза, но Саша уже успел выпить свой бокал. И его голодный желудок, который не видал с утра ничего, кроме пары рюмок коньяка и лимона еще в обед с прежними коллегами и в прежней жизни, принял вино с распростертыми объятьями. К тому же, Саше остро хотелось показать, что и он осведомлен кое о чем важном.<br/> — А я знаю, что за вами шпионят, — сказал он и, не обращая внимания на поджавшую губы Милу, быстро добавил: — Вы, кстати, уверены, что они не среди нас? Что я не шпион?<br/>— Да достаточно на твою рожу посмотреть, чтоб понять, какой из тебя шпион! — обидно заржал Дима.<br/>— Вокруг НИИ — система видеонаблюдения, снаружи и внутри — сигнализация, — отрезала Мила, надулась и отвернулась от них. — Каждого сотрудника Валентин Викторович проверяет лично. Вы еще скажите, я шпионка!<br/>— Я знаю, кто шпион. Наверняка Дашкевич, — мстительно сказал Саша и добавил вполголоса: — Еврейская ехидна.<br/>По закону подлости, ехидна тут же обнаружилась под боком. Судя по перегару и радости, которыми Левушка обдал присутствующих, он не брезговал и «не спетым» алкоголем.<br/>— Как дела?<br/>— Ты шпион, — холодно сказала Мила, и Левушка выпучил глаза, сделавшись еще противнее, чем обычно.<br/>— Ты как тот друг, который портит все фотографии, — прошипел Саша, мгновенно протрезвев и вспомнив, что собирался принести за столик еды, а потом пойти с Милой танцевать.<br/>— Я друг, который портит всё! — самодовольно сообщил Левушка и сладко протянул: — А я ведь могу и обидеться на твою гнусную недружелюбную физиономию. Столько лет не виделись, а ты! Давай, срочно учись у Димаса его трюкам. Пока не напоешь мне водку, не прощу. А ты знаешь, какой я нудный, когда обижаюсь, товарищ Маузер?<br/>Представив, что это прозвище прицепится к нему и здесь, Саша беззвучно взвыл и, схватив Левушку за локоть, стратегически сбежал к буфету.<br/>— Ты бы не растопыривал уши-то так широко, товарищ Саша, — Левушка изобразил скучающее лицо и, цапнув со стола бутерброд, проглотил, почти не прожевывая. — А то пока я рядом, есть кому лапшу с них подъедать. А если отлучусь, кто тебя спасет, а?<br/>— Очень надо меня спасать, — фыркнул Саша, набирая на тарелку еды. Он вздрогнул и едва не уронил ее на стол, когда Левушка наклонился к его уху и издевательски интимно прошептал:<br/>— Я, конечно, понимаю, в присутствии прекрасных дам ты соображаешь нижним мозгом, потому что, в отличие от меня, привык к их обществу куда меньше...<br/>— Да что тебе надо? — разозлился Саша, отшатываясь, и Левушка сокрушенно поцокал языком, словно был в курсе его подозрений про сходство с обделавшимся младенцем.<br/>— Меньше слушай нашу кису.<br/>Саша пожал плечами.<br/>— Если у тебя с ней не проканало, сам виноват. Можешь умереть от зависти. Я принесу на похороны венок. Даже эпитафию в стихах напишу.<br/>— У меня, как ты выразился, канает со всеми дамами, на которых я обращаю свой взор, — сказал Левушка назидательно и снова скорчил недовольную мину. — Бред про шпионов меньше слушай, вот что я имею в виду. Ты и так параноик, тебе нервничать вредно, а то еще зайдет светило науки до срока.<br/>Саша расхохотался.<br/>— Вообще-то, про шпиона была моя идея. А если ты ищешь заговор, то он явно не в Милиной светлой голове.<br/>Лев тяжело вздохнул и спер с тарелки Саши бутерброд с колбасой.<br/>— Не суди всех по себе, Сашок. Тебе, по ходу, повезло попасть сюда без особой подготовки, а остальные рвали жилы, чтобы стать практиками. Или мне лучше сказать — подопытными?<br/>— Ты-то как сюда попал? — процедил Саша, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарядить тарелкой по слишком довольной роже. — Много жил чужих порвал, а?<br/>— И меня ты тоже недооцениваешь, — обиделся тот и резко развернулся, устремившись на крейсерской скорости к какой-то невезучей девушке, которой Саша даже успел посочувствовать. Целых полторы минуты — потом та перестала недовольно разглядывать воодушевленно несущего ересь Левушку, зарделась и пошла с ним танцевать.<br/>Саша хлопнул себя по лбу и побежал обратно к столику. Дима вяло отбивался от желающих повысить градус и кидался в них их же пакетиками с сахаром. При виде Саши Мила вежливо улыбнулась и с искренним сожалением сообщила, что за ней приехал водитель, но Саша обязательно должен как следует отдохнуть с друзьями.<br/>— Да никакой он мне не друг! — отчаянно возмутился он, окончательно уверившись, что скотина Лев успел обидеть Милу своими приставаниями.<br/>Это, увы, не помогло — Мила все равно уехала, пообещав привезти им после праздников кучу подарков с горнолыжного курорта в Австрии со сложнопроизносимым названием, куда улетала сегодня в ночь.<br/>Саша сник. Он сразу как-то живо и ясно представил рядом с ней двухметрового загорелого красавца на заснеженном склоне, который одной рукой пилотировал личный самолет, второй протягивал Миле кольцо с бриллиантом, а третьей расстегивал на ней лыжный комбинезон. Все одновременно и прямо не сходя со склона.<br/>Диму утащили-таки особенно активные дегустаторы магических эликсиров, и Саша остался один. Он курсировал между столиком и буфетом, с каждым разом переставляя ноги все тяжелей и тяжелей. В голове была красочная мешанина, Саша подобрал с пола оброненный кем-то яркий колпак на резинке и нацепил на себя, знаменуя переход из яслей в младшую детсадовскую группу. На этом связные воспоминания закончились.<br/>Проснулся он в общаге, которая занимала этаж под столовой, не сразу поняв, где вообще находится. Голова гудела, и он машинально положил на затылок обе ладони, завыв что-то жалостливое в надежде, что звуковая волна будет достаточно пронзительной и похмелье в ужасе его покинет. Не помогло. Когда с соседней кровати, растолкав сразу трех сопящих девушек, восстал Лев, Саша сперва удивился, что все они были одеты, а уже потом скривился от накатившей тошноты и обиды. Он открыл было рот, чтобы в подробностях рассказать Левушке, какая же тот редкая скотина, но «шпион» с отсутствующим выражением лица потер лоб и спросил, не одолжить ли Саше пару тысяч до первой стипендии, а то выглядит больно потрепанно. Саша мстительно одолжил пять, пообещав себе не возвращать их ни при каких обстоятельствах. И особенно, если Левушка будет помирать под забором от голода.<br/>На улице было свежо и морозно; всю ночь шел снег, и, выйдя из дверей общаги, Саша прикрыл глаза от ослепительного света, разлившегося в воздухе. Он глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как этот свет наполняет его изнутри, делает легким, выгоняет из головы сонную муть, которая царила в ней куда дольше этого похмельного утра. Сунул в карман распечатанную сердобольными коллегами карту с дорогой до ближайшего метро и заботливо отмеченной точкой круглосуточного магазина с аптекой. И сделал первый шаг в новый мир, судьбы которого он, Александр Мазур, мог отныне вершить простой строчкой собственных стихов.</p>
<p>***<br/>В кабинете повисла давящая тишина, которая била по ушам не хуже чужого раскатистого голоса. Юна с опаской посмотрела на дверь и, убедившись, что обладатель этого голоса не вернется за какой-нибудь забытой папкой, медленно сползла под стол и прошептала: «Кошмар». Саша прикрыл лицо рукой и выразился покрепче.<br/>После первой недели в НИИ он всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы сбежать отсюда по сугробам, ограбить банк и сменить внешность в клинике пластической хирургии. После первого месяца мечтал просто по-тихому удавиться, лишь бы не слышать больше громоподобный голос Вайнштейна и не видеть сокрушенного взгляда Высогорского.<br/>Высь искренне сочувствовал Саше и не менее искренне считал своего коллегу одним из самых выдающихся ученых страны. Учитывая, что в институте вечно занятый чем-то секретным Высь появлялся, в лучшем случае, раз в неделю, помощи было ждать неоткуда.<br/>Еще никогда в жизни Саша не понимал так ясно: давний конфликт между «физиками» и «лириками» — это ожесточенная бесчеловечная война, на которой каждый день погибают сотни безымянных героев и из последних сил продолжает выживать, теряя остатки разума, он сам.<br/>Всякий раз вспоминая вопрос Выся, пишет ли он до сих пор стихи, Саша начинал скрипеть зубами так, что и без того запуганная Юна старалась отодвинуться от него подальше. Сбегать было некуда: вот уже месяц они были заперты в пыточной, где всем заправлял заведующий естественно-научным отделением Семен Александрович Вайнштейн.<br/>— Прежде чем открывать рот, триста раз подумайте, стоит ли это делать! — вещал он, надвигаясь на них своим огромным животом, могучий и неотвратимый, как ледокол или злой рок, в который Саша с каждым днем все сильнее верил. — Начинайте с азов и не рвитесь в эйнштейны. И в вайнштейны тоже, — добавлял он с хохотком, и Сашин скрип зубов становился слышен на всех этажах института.<br/>В школе Саша терпеть не мог физику с химией и при любой возможности прогуливал, поэтому на ускоренном курсе повторения дисциплин испытывал нечеловеческие страдания. Юна уверяла, Кириллу было не легче знакомиться с языкознанием, психолингвистикой и фольклористикой, но в это слабо верилось. Впрочем, Саша с ней не спорил — Юна настолько тушевалась всякий раз, когда Вайнштейн раскрывал рот и начинал их отчитывать, что ее было ужасно жаль.<br/>Жальче было только себя.<br/>Сперва помогала злость: Саша сидел ночи напролет в своей комнате в общаге, куда переехал сразу после Нового года, и, потирая ноющие виски, повторял основные законы динамики, физику звуковой волны и природных явлений. На неорганической химии он сломался и пошел к Диме. Спустя пару часов Саша мог уверенно, хоть и не особенно внятно объяснить, чем отличается окисление от восстановления.<br/>— Органику тебе пока вспоминать рано, — решил Дима и разлил по стаканам остатки свежесозданной — исключительно в научных целых! — водки. — Вот когда вас к биологам соберутся перебрасывать, приходи, я тебя поднатаскаю, ну, и по анатомии тоже, — выпивка встала у Саши поперек горла, и Дима похлопал его по спине, заверив: — Там попроще будет, не ссы.<br/>Саша с трудом проглотил и зажевал бутербродом.<br/>От зубрежки и алкоголя голова опухала еще быстрее, чем от одной зубрежки, и Саша начал проводить вечера в мрачной трезвости, валяясь на кровати и пялясь в потолок в попытках прочувствовать слова какого-нибудь заговора. По-хорошему, они с Юной уже должны были начать изучение древних текстов, но ждали возвращения со стажировки двух лингвистов. Пока новичкам выдали подборку самых простых заговоров на два-три предложения, которые можно было заучить за вечер. Но в ушах вместо песни дождя или ветра звучали попеременно голоса Вайнштейна и Кирилла, и Саша засыпал изможденным от непрерывной чередующейся канонады «Что ты расщеплять собрался?» и «Закрой рот!».<br/>Радовало только одно: на глаза не попадался Левушка, и к концу января Саша перестал нервно оглядываться всякий раз, когда заходил в столовую. Обедал он обычно с Димой и ребятами из отдела биологии. С некоторыми Саша уже был хорошо знаком: регулярная сдача анализов одним и тем же сочувственно улыбающимся кровососам как-то сближала.<br/>Юна сидела с Кириллом, Вайнштейн уничтожал еду в компании своих подчиненных, больше походивших не на физиков, а на геологов, поэтому их столик напоминал ощетинившийся бородами куст. Иногда кто-то из них подменял своего завотделением и гонял Сашу с Юной по каким-нибудь законам термодинамики с плохо скрываемым презрением. Просто завидуют, успокаивал он себя: кроме аспирантов, лингвоакустиков в НИИ сейчас было всего человек пять, еще десять проходили стажировку или вели выездные спецкурсы в институтах за границей. Из преподавателей активно практикующими были Высь, Вайнштейн, завотделом биологии и медицины Феоктистова и зав. лабораториями Мерцалов. К двум последним аспиранты должны были попасть на учебу и практику к концу весны.<br/>Этого момента Саша ждал с нетерпением, потому что биологи были куда веселее физиков. Хоть и кровожаднее.<br/>— Вот расшифруем твой генетический код, сделаем волшебный укольчик, и станешь Суперменом, — ласково пообещала лаборантка Оля, кокетливо тыча в сторону Саши вилкой.<br/>Оля была рыжая, кудрявая, аппетитно пухленькая и проявляла к нему не только медицинский интерес — словом, была хороша абсолютно всем. Кроме того, что не была Милой.<br/>— Не Суперменом, а Соловьем-разбойником, — вяло возразил он, отрываясь от конспекта, и тут же пробормотал, поправляя сам себя: — Нет, у него ультразвук был, это другое...<br/>С Милой Саша за прошедший месяц увиделся всего раз и то мельком: теперь, когда Высю стало небезопасно появляться на людях даже в официальном статусе покойника, к ней перешла часть его обязанностей по работе с гуманитарными вузами. Студентам Саша завидовал страшной черной завистью: если бы у него была в свое время такая преподаватель, как Мила, он отправился бы за ней хоть на край света.<br/>В университете он недолго встречался с парой одногруппниц и одной тихой девочкой-экологом, которая восхищенно смотрела ему в рот, когда он разглагольствовал о великой литературе и своем будущем в ней. Вспоминать об этом было смешно и стыдно.<br/>Все эти годы он жил в уверенности в собственной исключительности, о которой пока никто не догадывается, но рано или поздно все узнают. А когда та оказалась вполне реальной, растерялся и не знал, что делать. На вопрос, каким он видит свое будущее теперь, Саша уже не мог дать внятного ответа. Эйфория первых дней в НИИ изрядно поутихла, и он осознал: впереди огромная и трудная работа, в которой талант, даже если и имеется, играет десятую роль. Выяснить, что рифмованные строчки способны в прямом смысле изменить мир к лучшему, было круто, ничего не скажешь. Вот только это могли сделать как твои стихи, так и какого-нибудь хирурга или инженера.<br/>Превратить воду в водку было забавным фокусом. Остановить шторм, не дать упасть самолету с поврежденным двигателем или вылечить человека от смертельной болезни — задачами поважнее. Высь был прав: мир менялся, у людей появлялось все больше средств, чтобы преодолеть границы возможного. И если физика с генетикой могли помочь слову выйти за его пределы, значит, надо было стиснуть зубы и учиться.<br/>Как и говорил Высь, большинство заговоров устарели, но они были хорошей основой для новых наработок — и отличным способом хоть как-то переключить мозги на привычное. Поэтому когда естественные науки немного улеглись в голове, и та стала лучше соображать, Саша решил досрочно попросить допуск к архиву для себя и Юны.<br/>Высь, к счастью, оказался на месте и легко дал разрешение, сдержанно похвалив за рвение. А уже выходя из его кабинета, Саша столкнулся нос к носу с Милой, и радость накрыла его окончательно.<br/>— Может, пообедаем? — предложил он, любуясь ее приоткрытым в задумчивости ртом — Мила сегодня была не на каблуках, и можно было не задирать голову. Она кивнула, растянув губы в улыбке.<br/>— Хорошо! Я сейчас обсужу кое-что с Валентином Викторовичем и прибегу к тебе в столовую.<br/>Вместо яркого платья на ней был темно-синий строгий костюм, но и в нем Мила была просто чудо как хороша. Спустя полчаса она привычным стремительным шагом зашла в столовую, и Саша почувствовал: если что-то в НИИ и могло дать ему нужную для работы мотивацию, то Мила явно занимала одну из первых строчек списка.<br/>Впрочем, не пожаловаться на страдания юного гуманитария он не смог. Она выслушала его с усмешкой, не забывая опустошать тарелки с салатом и рыбой, потом откинулась на стуле, удовлетворенно вздохнула и отпила кофе.<br/>— Сашенька, ты преуменьшаешь адаптивность гуманитариев, — укоризненно сообщила она, и он вспомнил, как месяц назад на этом же самом месте всерьез посчитал ее пустоголовой девицей. Казалось, с тех пор прошло уже полгода. А может, ум, как и красота, был в глазах смотрящего. Но стоило Миле продолжить, как эта мысль очень скоро покинула Сашину голову:<br/>— Знаешь, в чем разница между филологом и журналистом? — спросила она. — Вас, да и любых других специалистов, учат хорошо разбираться в одной сфере, а нас — понемногу во всех. И уметь легко и просто донести информацию до аудитории: ты не напишешь статью, если сам не разберешься в предмете. Семен Александрович — физик, он дает вам максимум полезной информации, пусть иногда и не в самой доступной форме. Поверь, когда вы дойдете до практических занятий, все пригодится. Он будет возиться с вами сутками, пока у каждого не начнет получаться, — она допила кофе и с сожалением посмотрела на пустую чашку, а потом — на золотые часики на запястье. Саша напрягся, но Мила подняла на него взгляд и неторопливо проговорила: — Старайся все обернуть себе на пользу. Будь меркантильным, Сашенька. Лень включать чайник — нагрей воду песней. Или вели давлению воздуха нажать на нем кнопку, так даже проще.<br/>Саша воспользовался паузой и быстро предложил выпить еще кофе, Мила задумчиво покусала губу и согласилась. Когда он вернулся к столику с двумя порциями торта и чашками, она сокрушенно вздохнула, но взялась за ложечку.<br/>— Не думай, что наука — это слишком сложно для тебя, — сказала она, прожевав кусочек и жмурясь от удовольствия. — Наука — не абстрактная вещь, не формулы на доске. Это полезная штука, с которой твоя жизнь станет удобнее. И проще, да-да, не делай такое ужасное лицо. Вайнштейн прав. Прежде чем петь о чем-то, надо понять, о чем именно вы поете.<br/>— Если упрощенно, — не сдержался и передразнил Саша, — как течет вода, как горит огонь, как дует ветер, как катится с горы камень и происходит этот чертов процесс нагрева и охлаждения.<br/>— Вот именно, — кивнула Мила. — Мы с Кириллом начинали так же — сперва вещества и процессы. Если говорить упрощенно, стихии, — она засмеялась, поняв, что опять использовала это выражение.<br/>То, с какой мягкой, немного насмешливой улыбкой она его произносила, делало ее ужасно похожей на Выся. Саша слегка напрягся и погнал из головы непрошеную и очень неприятную мысль о том, насколько тесным было их восьмилетние общение с Милой. Нет, наверняка это всего лишь мнительный бред. Высь умеет расположить к себе любого, не такое уж и это редкое умение — нравиться людям, только и всего.<br/>— Потом — комбинации, — Мила начала перечислять, загибая пальцы: — Вода и воздух, огонь и воздух. Воздух и электричество. Электричество и неорганические соединения. Звучит кошмарно сложно, а на деле я могу включить диктофон или сломать ноутбук, просто поговорив с ними.<br/>— А дифракция и интерференция мне зачем? — простонал Саша, и Мила опять рассмеялась:<br/>— Затем, что если у твоего соседа по общаге открыто окно, и он орет в него дурным голосом, ты можешь стукнуть его по лбу, не вставая со стула.<br/>Саша натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, не в силах выгнать из головы дурацкую мысль о том, с каким блеском в глазах Мила говорила на новогоднем вечере — да и вообще — про Выся.<br/>— Слушай, давно спросить хотел, как ты с Валентином Викторовичем познакомилась? — произнес он деланно равнодушным тоном, и Мила вдруг резко засобиралась, засовывая в сумку кошелек и смартфон.<br/>— Ох, Сашенька, это было ужасно давно. Я тебе потом расскажу, сейчас уже спешить надо. И не раскисай! Я в тебя верю!<br/>Когда она убежала, Саша со стоном приложился лбом о покрытый конспектами стол, жалея, что не может вбить в голову немного мозгов прямо так. Он потер лицо ладонями и решил следовать Милиному совету: искать в любой формуле практический смысл для себя лично.<br/>— Лень идти в магазин за водкой, — бормотал он, валяясь вечером на кровати и накрывшись подушкой. — Лень вытирать разлитую воду, лень зашивать носок, лень кидаться в Дашкевича ботинком, пусть сам долетит до его башки...<br/>Он прекрасно понял все Милины объяснения, но это нисколько не помогало. В феврале началась практика, и к концу второй недели даже Юна могла, ужасно смущаясь и повторив напев тридцать раз кряду, все же сделать из воды с сахаром подслащенный раствор со спиртовым привкусом. А Саша — не мог. Он впадал в какой-то ступор, пялясь на стакан с оседающими крупинками, и ни повторением Диминого нехитрого заговора, ни попыткой прочесть другие или придумать свой дело не решалось.<br/>Но это было не самое страшное.<br/>Хуже всего было то, что он не мог даже пролить воду на стол или передвинуть стакан. Да, в присутствии орущего Вайнштейна было чертовски тяжело сконцентрироваться, но совсем скоро Саша перестал чувствовать себя дураком, распевая при посторонних серенады посуде. Он вообще что-либо перестал чувствовать.<br/>Саша смотрел на Милу, с горящими глазами вылетающую из кабинета Выся, на ржущего Диму, который, казалось, валял дурака круглыми сутками, но провернуть химический процесс мог меньше, чем за минуту. На Юну, которая теперь ходила за Вайнштейном хвостом и, явственно преодолевая ужас и робость, донимала вопросами. На мрачного Кирилла, которому для работы требовалась такая концентрация, что со стороны он выглядел впавшим в транс психом. На себя смотреть не хотелось.<br/>Впервые со времен практики в школе Саша ощущал себя абсолютно, совершенно бесполезным. Жизнь казалась чередой провалов, и этот был самым болезненным. Вайнштейн изводил требованиями повторить заговор снова и снова, грозился запереть на сутки без воды перед тем, как подпустит к стакану, пока Саша сам не взмолился дать ему перерыв и перевести на время к биологам.<br/>Высь утешал его тем, что никто не всемогущ, и каждому практику лучше даются определенные умения. Напеть водку просят ведь не любого, а только Диму. А Кирилл смог работать с водой в различных агрегатных состояниях лишь спустя месяцы тренировок. «Вот и у вас, Александр, определенно найдется свой «конек», — говорил он. — Жаль, что с физикой не нашли общий язык. Но я рад, что вы сами решили обратить внимание на биологию и медицину. Мне кажется, там все будет куда лучше».</p>
<p>После этого разговора Саша заявился в медлабораторию как к себе домой, решив, что хуже пыток Вайнштейна уже ничего не случится.<br/>— Гуманитарная помощь! — возвестил он, распахнув дверь. — Кому еще свежей крови?<br/>— Ой, Сашка. А мы тебя завтра ждали, — Оля быстро вытерла размазанную помаду и скрылась за столом с пробирками. — Натальсанна уже домой уехала, приходи завтра с утра, хорошо? Лучше натощак, может, еще парочка анализов понадобится... Горло не болит, уши не закладывает? Димка сказал, у тебя проблемы, мы проверим связки, сурдолога позовем, — она постучала карандашом по столу и изобразила на пухлом личике суровость: — Так, давайте, выметайтесь оба, мне тут все проверить перед уходом нужно.<br/>Саша молча вышел и побрел в сторону общаги, старательно не обращая внимания на шаги и довольные вздохи за спиной.<br/>— Слушай, у тебя салфетки нет? — спросил Левушка примерно на середине перехода в соседний корпус. — Липкая штука, никак не ототру с лица...<br/>Саша остановился и сделал глубокий вдох.<br/>— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он, оборачиваясь с искренним ужасом на лице, потому что окончательно убедился: Лев продал душу дьяволу за свое умение. А с приспешником ада разговаривать надо крайне осторожно. — Как, я понять не могу!<br/>— Загадочный ты человек, товарищ Саша, — Левушка задрал брови, рассматривая его с изумлением, как говорящего таракана. — Вроде не старый, а женщины тебя не любят.<br/>— Слушай, да я правда хочу понять!<br/>— Помнишь анекдот про поручика Ржевского? — смилостивился тот.<br/>— Какой из? — раздраженно вздохнул Саша, уже чуя подвох.<br/>— Основополагающий, — Левушка взял его за локоть и торжественно повел к столовой. — С тебя обед за раскрытие великой тайны, понял? Так вот. Юные неопытные корнеты спрашивают у поручика: как вам удается соблазнять женщин, вы же редкостный мерзавец и хам безо всякого воображения? — он заглянул Саше в лицо, сверился с явно кислым выражением и кивнул. — А он отвечает: господа, просто предлагаю им уединиться со мной в ближайших кустах. «Но вам же наверняка после этого отказывают!» «Да, девять откажут, а десятая соглашается».<br/>Она зашли в почти пустую столовую, Левушка остановился у буфета, поглядел на бутерброды с красной икрой и мечтательно улыбнулся.<br/>— Видишь ли, товарищ Саша, я не отношусь к процессу соблазнения со зверской серьезностью. Я вообще ни к чему на свете не отношусь слишком серьезно, в том числе, к собственной персоне. В отличие от тебя. Ну, признайся, ты же наверняка даже над рулоном туалетной бумаги предаешься тяжким думам: достойна ли она такой участи? А жопа твоя — достойна?<br/>— Сам ты жопа, — обиделся Саша. Обидно было вдвойне — в основном, оттого, что в чем-то Лев был, вне всяких сомнений, прав.<br/>— Ты мне пять тысяч должен, — сладко пропел тот. — И обед! Кстати, с прошедшим праздником тебя.<br/>— С каким еще? — простонал Саша, потроша бумажник, и Левушка изобразил искреннее удивление.<br/>— Ну, как же! День защитника Отечества вчера был. Ты же у нас супергерой, защищаешь всех от происков мирового зла. От шпионов!<br/>Саша молча положил на стол купюру, от души надеясь, что его молчаливый взгляд скажет за него, в какие дали надо скрыться Левушке от супервозмездия.<br/>За зубрежкой и провальными попытками добиться успехов на практике он и в самом деле совсем забыл о датах. Саша спустился в общагу, поразмыслил пару минут и набрал номер отца. Последний раз он звонил ему на Новый год, но тот был за рулем, и Саша ограничился коротким поздравлением, обещав связаться позже.<br/>Отец теперь жил за Уралом, в столицу приезжал раз в пару лет и при встрече с Сашей вел себя довольно холодно, интересуясь его успехами скорее ради поддержания разговора — гуманитарные науки он науками не считал, а работу учителем русского и литературы полагал неплохим занятием для Сашиной матери, но никак не для самого Саши. Три года назад он женился во второй раз, у него родился ребенок, и, глядя на фотографии пухлощекого младенца, Саша вежливо улыбался, не в силах не думать: показывал ли отец так же и Сашины детские снимки своим знакомым? Гордился ли им?<br/>Работал тот инженером на автомобильном заводе и, сколько Саша себя помнил, пытался привить ему любовь к технике. Но возиться с машинками и конструкторами Саша перестал в пять, когда начал читать, а садиться за руль настоящего автомобиля и вовсе побаивался. Поэтому отец ограничивался тем, что брал его время от времени с собой в гараж, где Саша изнывал от скуки и рвался домой. Очень долго после развода родителей он думал: если бы не показывал этой скуки так явно, лучше слушал, больше старался найти общий язык с отцом, просто — больше старался, то сегодня все было бы совсем по-другому.<br/>Даже сейчас Саша не мог до конца избавиться от этой мысли. Семь лет назад он видел, как мать допоздна задерживается в школе, а отец — на работе и в гараже. Как, возвращаясь домой, они не разговаривают друг с другом. Его куда больше волновало то, что они не лезут с разговорами к нему.<br/>В своей комнате в общаге он долго стоял и слушал длинные гудки, глядя на сереющее за окном небо. Потом нажал на отбой и подумал было написать сообщение: поздравить отца, сообщить, что устроился в НИИ. Но решил — не стоит. Уже, наверное, не стоит.<br/>Димы в институте не оказалось. Можно было позвонить кому-то из старых приятелей и договориться встретиться после работы, но было только четыре часа, и до вечера оставалась целая вечность.<br/>Левушка все еще сидел в столовой, радостно проедая возвращенный долг.<br/>— Выпить не хочешь? — спросил Саша, мрачно рассматривая заставленный пустыми тарелками стол. Дождался, пока поперхнувшийся бутербродом Левушка прокашляется и закончит глядеть на него во все глаза.<br/>— Ты меня отравить надумал, да? — с подозрением уточнил тот и погрозил ему пальцем. — Узнал мой фирменный секрет соблазнения и решил устранить главного конкурента?<br/>— Да ну тебя, — вздохнул Саша и повернулся к дверям, — дурацкая идея была...<br/>— Э, нет! — Левушка догнал его, запихивая в рот последнюю булку и торопливо пережевывая. — Это, товарищ Саша, может быть, первая твоя светлая идея за последнее время. Да что там, за всю жизнь!<br/>— В магазин сходим или у тебя найдется? — буркнул Саша, и Лев довольно ухмыльнулся:<br/>— У меня найдется все. Даже совесть и дружеское плечо, вопреки твоим инсинуациям.<br/>Саша великодушно думал пустить его с выпивкой в свою комнату, но Левушка уверенно потащил его в серверную. Переступив порог подвального помещения, Саша зябко передернул плечами. Лев искоса глянул на него и довольно потер руки:<br/>— Преимущество раз — никто лишний раз не сунется, — заявил он и скрылся за одним из мерно гудящих серверных шкафов. — Преимущество два, — зазвенело стекло, и он вернулся с двумя бутылками коньяка, которые с любовью прижимал к себе, — напитки всегда подаются охлажденными.<br/>Саша хотел было сказать, что коньяк-то как раз пьют теплым, но поглядел на этикетки и только присвистнул: сорт был дорогой, стоил в разы больше, чем алкоголь его прошлого работодателя. Левушка похвастался, что это один из подарков на Новый год, и вообще он, Лев Дашкевич, тут самый ценный сотрудник, которого берегут, холят и лелеют, а без него все пойдет прахом.<br/>Выпили, закусили найденной в недрах стола шоколадкой.<br/>Левушка в честь минувшего праздника запустил на компьютере какой-то дурацкий ролик с военным, пытавшимся снять с дерева кота. Потом японскую рекламу деликатеса из икры, где каждая икринка смотрела большими печальными глазами и тоненьким голосом упрашивала съесть ее. Потом еще какое-то на редкость дурацкое, но смешное видео.<br/>Первая бутылка плавно переходила из состояния «наполовину полон» в «наполовину пуст», и Саше даже начало казаться, что Левушка не такая уж и ехидна. Но тому, конечно же, обязательно надо было все испортить.<br/>— Жаль, ты не можешь, как Димас, — вздохнул он, откинувшись на спинку компьютерного кресла. Ютившийся на жестком стуле Саша помрачнел. — Хотя, хрен с тобой, у такого унылого хмыря даже водка кислой выйдет. Да, лимончика бы...<br/>— Ты-то вообще ничего не умеешь, — обиделся Саша и чертыхнулся про себя, вспомнив, что Оля просила сдать с утра анализы. Ладно, если уйти сейчас, то все выветрится за ночь.<br/>— Зато я, товарищ Саша, полезен для общества. Даже когда изолирован в своем прекрасном склепе, — Левушка с любовью оглядел серверную, и Саша потер озябшие ладони, решив, что следующая рюмка точно будет последней.<br/>— Ну и ладно, — пробормотал он, жуя остатки шоколадки. — Высогорский говорил, у каждого свои способности. Химичит только Дима. Вон, Кирилла и Милу никто не просит выпивку сообразить.<br/>Левушка проглотил коньяк и скривился.<br/>— Этих попросишь, — страдальчески вздохнул он и пошуршал пустой оберткой. — Надо идти в магазин. Или нет. К Олечке. И почему ты призыв кастануть не можешь, а?<br/>— К Миле не подходи, а то я тебе кастану кирпич на голову, — пообещал Саша.<br/>— Она не в моем вкусе, — махнул рукой Левушка и со скучающим видом покатался туда-сюда на кресле.<br/>— Да скорее ты не в ее, — фыркнул Саша.<br/>— Как скажешь, как скажешь, — покладисто согласился тот, явно обдумывая какую-нибудь пакость. — Тебе виднее, кто — в ее.<br/>Саша помрачнел. На пьяную голову подозрения опять начали неприятно скрести черепушку и проситься наружу. Компания для разговора была, мягко скажем, неподходящая, но Лев работал тут не первый год и мог что-то разъяснить. Саша даже был готов выдержать очередной сеанс издевок.<br/>— Кто-то постарше? — спросил он, наливая еще по одной.<br/>— Вайнштейн, конечно, гроза девиц, — важно покивали ему в ответ.<br/>— Нет, не он.<br/>Левушка выпучил глаза, отобрал у Саши бутылку и молча потрогал его лоб, а потом похлопал по плечу.<br/>— Слушай, да тебе и правда стоит сдаться в лабораторию на опыты. Ты просто охренительный экземпляр параноика, тебя в детские сказки нельзя пускать.<br/>— Почему это?<br/>— Потому что рядом с тобой все волшебные камни на дороге превратятся в табличку: «Куда ни пойди, везде подвох, агония и тлен», — он махнул на него рукой и выпил. — Слушай, ну вот чего ты ноешь, а? Улыбнись девушке, почитай ей стихи. Ты же у нас сочинитель. Ну, хочешь, вместе к Оле пойдем? — спросил он с царским великодушием, но тут уже Саша не выдержал, обматерил его и побрел к себе отсыпаться перед завтрашними «опытами».</p>
<p>***<br/>То ли наконец сработала неделями копившаяся без толку злость, то ли то, что завотделом биологии была полной противоположностью Вайнштейна и заставляла не слушать, а пересказывать своими словами все, что понял из пособий, но Саша чувствовал, как учеба и в самом деле пошла легче. К тому же, рядом не было ни Юны, ни других аспирантов, и он не отвлекался на постоянное сравнение своих успехов с чужими.<br/>Если Вайнштейн считал: они валяют дурака и ленятся, уверяя, что ни черта не помнят из школьного курса, — то Наталья Александровна Феоктистова относилась к Саше, как к лабораторному кролику, и интеллекта выше кроличьего не требовала. Она была высокая, костлявая, как Баба-Яга, вечно гоняла лаборантов перемывать пробирки и в присутствии Саши открывала тонкогубый рот только для того, чтобы задать небанальный вопрос вроде: «Как быстрее всего сломать лучевую кость?»<br/>Сначала он по привычке впал в ступор, а потом представил, как делает озвученное с Дашкевичем, и повеселел. К тому же, предыдущий месяц зубрежки все-таки оказался на пользу. Теперь Саша мог мгновенно построить в голове нехитрую цепочку вроде «кость-кальций-мел» и выдать красочное рифмованное описание того, как вода в организме вымывает мел, и тело Левушки превращается в желе.<br/>Наталья Александровна молча поправляла очки на орлином носу, делала пометки у себя в тетради, и Саша даже махнул рукой на логичное предположение, что такими темпами скоро перейдет в ее глазах из разряда подопытных в категорию буйных психов.<br/>К тому же, наконец вернулись со стажировки лингвисты — высокий Гриша в толстенных круглых очках и коренастый лысоватый Денис, которые бок о бок выглядели, как парочка роботов из «Звездных войн». Они насели на них с Юной, и больше не оставалось времени для глупого самоедства. Узнав, что Саша сочиняет стихи, лингвисты пришли в восторг и завалили его темами, поэтому в общагу он приползал, только чтобы рухнуть лицом в подушку и мгновенно уснуть.<br/>Иногда забегал Дима — проверить, не нужна ли помощь и не пустили ли его еще на органы. Саша был хоть и потрепан, но в целом бодр, и упрямо продолжал изучать типы клеток, выдумывая все новые и новые членовредительские заговоры. Впрочем, скоро один из лингвистов тактично намекнул, что стоило бы поработать над стихами с обратным эффектом, и тут дела немного замедлились.<br/>Саша параллельно учил анатомию и биохимию. С кровью, как и с костями, все оказалось просто: это была «алая вода» или «живая вода», и ей можно было приказать ускориться или течь медленнее. Теоретически это помогло бы повысить или понизить артериальное давление, но пробовать заговор на ком-то живом Саше было откровенно боязно. Не то чтобы он всерьез считал себя способным взорвать чью-то голову. Проблема заключалась в другом: он пока совершенно не знал, на что вообще способен.<br/>Случай проверить представился неожиданно.<br/>Встречи с Милой Саша не искал, приказав себе перестать плодить «агонию и тлен», как метко выразился Левушка. В начале марта та сама нашла его в одном из кабинетов, скорчившегося над исчерканным листком.<br/>— Как дела, Сашенька? — спросила она с немного усталой улыбкой и уселась на подоконник, заслонив собой свет — заслонив вообще все, что еще минуту назад имело значение.<br/>Саша пожал затекшими плечами и вкратце рассказал, над чем работает. Мила слушала, продолжая мягко улыбаться, и он как наяву увидел Левушку, который, выпучив глаза, пробормотал: «Почитай девушке стихи, бестолочь!»<br/>Саша вздохнул.<br/>— Что-то не так? — тут же спросила Мила: — Ты, наверное, занят, я тебя отвлекаю?<br/>— Да нет, все нормально, — он усмехнулся, повертев в руках листок. — Просто я сижу над этим, сижу, и такое чувство, что ящики разгружать проще. — Мила посмотрела на него с удивлением, и Саша объяснил: — Все время нужно обдумывать каждое слово. Нет, я раньше, конечно, размышлял, скажем, над рифмой или ритмом. Но стихи, понимаешь, писать гораздо легче. Они же просто сами в голову приходят, а с этими заговорами все по-другому. Это как написать научную формулу.<br/>«Вот оно, — подумал Саша. — Хорошо как подвел разговор! Ну же, попроси меня что-нибудь почитать и увидишь, я не унылый нытик. Ну же, славная моя, Милочка...»<br/>Конечно, она попросила.<br/>Он нахмурился, перебирая в памяти все, что сочинил за последние несколько лет. Но, глядя на замершую на краешке подоконника Милу — казалось, она вот-вот сорвется и вспорхнет, — мог вспомнить только стихотворение, которое написал еще в школе. У того хромал ритм, но строчки вертелись в голове, и уже никак нельзя было от них отделаться:</p>
<p>Вы видели свет в том белом окне,<br/>Откуда исчезла Клэр?<br/>В глазах у нее, быть может, теперь<br/>Идут на восток дожди.<br/>Она уверяла: «Побег не по мне,<br/>У меня есть окно и торшер,<br/>И папка с архивом прошлых потерь,<br/>Оставленных позади».<br/>Теперь под окном у красивой Клэр<br/>Кружат и кружат листы,<br/>На них есть олово и серебро,<br/>Деревья и кружева,<br/>Наверное, в длинном списке потерь<br/>Теперь есть и я, и ты,<br/>Но Клэр никогда не копила добро —<br/>И, верно, была права.<br/>Может, она гуляет в саду<br/>Меж белых цветущих слив,<br/>Может, она нашла новый дом<br/>Или в самом начале пути,<br/>Наверное, надо жить в полном аду,<br/>Чтоб сбежать, как морской отлив.<br/>Мы лишь видели птицу за белым окном,<br/>А Клэр не смогли найти.</p>
<p>Дочитывал он быстро и скомкано, чувствуя неловкость и досаду: во-первых, произнесенным вслух стихотворение казалось еще более несовершенным, чем на бумаге, а во-вторых, Саша уже и сам забыл, насколько унылое у того завершение с абсолютно ненужным подростковым надрывом.<br/>Мила, похоже, тоже чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке: она глядела куда-то в сторону, избегая встречаться взглядом, и покусывала нижнюю губу.<br/>— В общем, что-то в таком духе, — пробормотал он, и она встрепенулась, будто проснувшись.<br/>— Очень хорошие стихи, Сашенька. Только грустные совсем.<br/>— Да не нужно, в самом деле...<br/>Саша уже злился на себя за дурацкий порыв и еще более дурацкий выбор стихотворения и хотел, извинившись, уйти в общагу сочинять заговор. Но тут Мила соскочила с подоконника и подошла вплотную.<br/> — Сашенька, ты прости, что я такая кислая. Стихи замечательные, просто и в самом деле ужасно печальные. И еще у меня с утра голова болит сильно-сильно.<br/>Она откинула волосы за спину, и Саша увидел, как на виске у нее заметно выделяется под тонкой кожей жилка. Он сглотнул и поднял руку.<br/>— Можно я попробую? — тихо спросил он, и Мила измученно кивнула.<br/>Когда он прижал подушечки пальцев к коже, ощутив силу биения крови, Мила сперва поморщилась, но тут же благодарно вздохнула:<br/>— Какие у тебя руки прохладные, мне уже сейчас намного лучше...<br/>— Помолчи, пожалуйста, — попросил Саша, и она замолчала, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая приоткрытым ртом.<br/>Саша хотел было начать с «алая вода, послушай...», но потом одернул себя. Нет, это слишком рискованно, стоило придумать что-то другое и срочно, ведь еще минута — и Мила откроет глаза, скажет, что ничего страшного не произошло, что в следующий раз у Саши все обязательно получится. И уйдет, едва заметно морщась от боли и, наверное, от разочарования, а этого он себе простить не сможет.<br/>Саша облизал губы и запел, не заботясь о ритме и на ходу подбирая самые простые рифмы. Он заклинал не кровь и не воду, он пел самой боли, просил ее успокоиться, забыться, просил спокойствия и отдыха для Милы. Он пел, с усилием вспоминая все то, что семь лет назад бормотал под нос у себя дома, зажимая обожженную руку: мучай кого угодно, боль, уходи куда угодно, только не трогай Милу, пусть она тебя не чувствует, пусть не думает о тебе, пусть откроет глаза и даже не вспомнит.<br/>Высь с ним все-таки ошибся. Никакой он не научный сотрудник, а примитив ничем не лучше причитающих сельских бабок. Получив допуск в архив, Саша перечитал сотни заговоров, потратил часы, обсуждая их с ребятами-лингвистами и рассуждая, как вложить силу в слово, сделать его реальным. Но раз за разом приходил к мысли, что знание физики никак не поможет ему уговорить частицы двигаться нужным образом. Разве древние шаманы просили урожая или дождя у молекул? Они просили у земли, у неба, у ветра, у жизни. Мила, чей пульс согревал сейчас кончики пальцев, была права: ему надо все упростить. Не вещества и процессы, а стихии. Да, если знаешь физику с химией, то можешь поднимать в воздух самолеты и останавливать взрывы бомб. Но в этот момент Саше хватило бы и возможности сделать так, чтобы у Милы просто перестала болеть голова.<br/>Пусть подвиги ради всего человечества совершает кто-то другой. Героя из него не вышло, значит, оставалось самое простое. Заговор, заклинание — это просьба, мольба. Раз изначально важен лишь ген мутации, к черту науку. Саша умел только складывать строчки и просить.<br/>И он просил.<br/>— Ой, Сашенька, — прошептала Мила, когда он закончил, обессиленный, и с трудом опустил затекшую руку. — Ой, как хорошо. Какая же ты прелесть, Саша, все ушло!<br/>Ее лицо было спокойным, дыхание — ровным, широко распахнутые глаза лучились радостью, и Саша верил каждому ее слову. Вот только жилка на виске продолжала биться так, что, даже отойдя на шаг, он все равно это видел.<br/>— Ты молодец, — Мила крепко обняла его. — Вот, наконец-то твои стихи для чего-то пригодились! Побегу Валентину Викторовичу расскажу, какой ты замечательный, — она коротко поцеловала его в щеку и ушла, а Саша остался один посреди пустого кабинета, чувствуя себя таким же пустым. Выпотрошенным.<br/>Он сел на стул и расхохотался.<br/>— Бабка-знахарка! Будущий великий шаман! Бывшее светило поэзии! — смеялся он, и злость рвалась из него, заполняя комнату до самого потолка, пока дышать в ней стало нечем, и он не вышел наружу, бросив исписанные листки на столе.</p>
<p>***<br/>В начале месяца всем аспирантам выдали повышенную стипендию в честь праздников, и Саша мучительно долго думал, куда бы ее спустить. Пару раз он посидел в баре с университетскими приятелями, но все время чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, тщательно подбирая слова для ответов на расспросы о новой работе. Сходил в кино, кинул денег сестре на телефон, поразмыслил, не обновить ни смартфон, но потом решил, что пока не стоит.<br/>В голову закрадывалась дурацкая идея спустить всю наличность на цветы и подарить Миле на 8 марта такой букет, чтобы она надолго потеряла дар речи, но Саша все еще был на нее обижен. «Хоть для чего-нибудь пригодились»?<br/>В конце концов он решился на поистине героический шаг: купил внушительный букет не Миле, а матери, сменил толстовку на рубашку и поехал домой, даже не поддавшись искушению выпить или спеть заговор для храбрости и успокоения нервов.<br/>Мать, одетая в строгий серый костюм, немного напоминающий какую-то униформу, встретила молча. Проводила в гостиную и забрала цветы, по-прежнему не произнося ни слова. Саша одернул рубашку, обреченно вздохнул и вызвал огонь на себя.<br/>— Что-то не так? — спросил он, усаживаясь за стол. В этой квартире, куда мать переехала после второго развода, он бывал нечасто и домом это место назвать не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Здесь все казалось чужим и чересчур тесным. Впрочем, на прежней квартире тоже — это зависело вовсе не от метража комнат.<br/>Мать достала из массивного серванта чайный сервиз и поставила на стол чашки. Сашин вопрос тут же вызвал в ней оживление, словно она только его и ждала:<br/>— Ты не хотел бы постричься? — она ушла на кухню, не слушая ответа — да Саша и так знал, что тот ей не требуется. — Тебе точно стоит сходить в парикмахерскую, я потом напишу адрес, у Галины Михайловны там дочка работает, — кивнула она, вернувшись и разливая по чашкам чай. — Кстати, рядом неплохой торговый центр, можно приличные рубашки купить, я могла бы съездить вместе с тобой.<br/>— Спасибо. Это новая, — выговорил Саша и отпил. Мать пожала плечами и со стуком поставила рядом с ним вазочку с печеньем.<br/>— Ты бы предупредил, что приедешь, я еще ужин не готовила. Сам понимаешь, перед каникулами сплошные контрольные...<br/>Саша молчал, пил чай, кивал и слушал рассказы матери про школу — уж лучше это, чем обсуждение его гардероба или стрижки, или очередной славной дочки какой-нибудь знакомой.<br/>В этом году мать собиралась выйти на пенсию. Точнее, как понимал из ее слов Саша, ей намекали, что заранее готовятся торжественно проводить на заслуженный отдых. Но она была с этим категорически не согласна и собиралась проработать еще минимум лет десять.<br/>— Может, и в самом деле стоит отдохнуть? — неосторожно спросил он и тут же прикусил язык.<br/>— А как я буду за квартиру платить? — взвилась мать.— Ты-то прекрасно знаешь, у учителей нищенская пенсия. И зарплата тоже нищенская! Государство не заботит, что мы из последних сил вбиваем знания в молодежь, сгораем на работе за гроши.<br/>— Ты вроде пробовала заниматься репетиторством, — напомнил Саша, который прекрасно понимал: в школе мать держит вовсе не желание нести свет знаний, а возможность вволю покомандовать, от которой уже изрядно натерпелись и ее ученики, и коллеги. — Если хочешь, я спрошу у Славки, какие сейчас расценки. Он уже два года работает, не напрягаясь. А у тебя опыт, можно за одно занятие несколько тысяч брать. Хватит двух-трех учеников в месяц.<br/>Мать закатила глаза.<br/>— Уволь, я уже пыталась подтягивать кого-то за деньги. Современная молодежь ничего, совершенно ничего не хочет учить.<br/>— Кто-то ЕГЭ завалил после твоего репетиторства? — не выдержал Саша и, судя по бурной реакции матери, оказался прав:<br/>— Эти тесты не имеют ничего общего со знаниями! Развалили систему образования! Кто теперь будет этих балбесов учить — ты, что ли? Ты даже пару месяцев практики не выдержал, а я столько лет терплю! И все ради чего?<br/>— Я устроился в НИИ, — пробормотал Саша, уже триста раз пожалев о собственной несдержанности. Мать осеклась и посмотрела на него с подозрением.<br/>— Куда?<br/>— В научно-исследовательский институт.<br/>— Институт чего?<br/>— Лингвистики... прикладной лингвистики, — быстро ответил Саша, пытаясь игнорировать снисходительный тон матери. — Аспирантом. Если получится, потом возьмут работать научным сотрудником.<br/>— На нищенский оклад, — покачала головой мать и скрестила руки на груди. — И кто поможет мне платить за квартиру? А сестре кто поможет? Она приезжает в конце месяца, чем мне угощать ее?<br/>— Я в этой квартире не прописан, — процедил Саша сквозь зубы, и мать снова взорвалась:<br/>— Зато получишь ее после моей смерти!<br/>— Не получу! — заорал он в ответ, вскакивая из-за стола. — Спасибо, мне ничего от тебя не надо.<br/>— Конечно, тебе ничего не нужно, ты поэт, — скривилась мать. — Шляешься черт знает где, не работаешь, нашел какой-то НИИ, чтоб там бездельничать, а сестра мечется между учебой и работой в жутком кабаке, недосыпает...<br/>— Отец на нее еще год будет платить алименты. А работать ей нравится. И это не кабак, а кофейня.<br/>С сестрой Саша созванивался примерно раз в месяц, подкидывая иногда денег и стараясь не отвлекать от насыщенной студенческой и личной жизни. Они договорились не сообщать матери, что сестра еще с ноября живет со своим парнем, а то последствия были бы разрушительными.<br/>— Да, ей нравится! — воскликнула мать, даже не замечая, что противоречит своим же словам. — И мне нравится! И отцу твоему нравилось, всем нравится работать! А тебе лишь бы книжки читать, ты только о себе думаешь!<br/>Саша пошел в коридор и вернулся с бумажником. Вытащил оттуда все деньги, какие были — стипендию еще и дали мелкими купюрами, и пачка была увесистой, — и бросил рядом с лежащими на столе цветами, которые мать даже не поставила в вазу. Ну да, у нее были дела поважнее.<br/>— Вот. Тебе. И сестре. И на квартиру. Хорошо отпраздновать, — он говорил короткими рублеными фразами, потому что никак не мог нормально сделать вдох.<br/>Саша вернулся в коридор, натянул ботинки и куртку, не глядя на мать. Та стояла, подперев дверной косяк, и молча смотрела на него. Потом подошла и велела:<br/>— Руки покажи.<br/>— Что? — выдохнул Саша недоуменно и протянул ей ладони. — Зачем?<br/>— Покажи мне руки, — повторила мать, вцепившись в его локоть. — Ты бледный, тощий, зарос, глаза красные. Трясешься. Покажи мне вены немедленно, или я вызову полицию.<br/>Саша с трудом закатывал рукава, уже еле сдерживаясь, но вовремя сообразил: из-за регулярной сдачи анализов вены исколоты — кожа у него была как бумага, и синяки сходили долго.<br/>— Да меня от другого трясет, — процедил он, бросив возиться с курткой, развернулся и отпер замок.<br/>— Не смей приходить сюда больше! — донеслось в спину, и Саша сбежал вниз по лестнице, закусив губу, чтобы ничего не ответить. — И сходи к врачу! И поешь, ради бога!</p>
<p>С необходимостью выполнить последнее требование спорить оказалось трудно. Есть захотелось уже через пару часов, но проблема была в том, что перед долгими праздничными выходными общага и НИИ опустели, и перехватить денег до следующей стипендии было пока не у кого.<br/>Университетские приятели тоже или разъехались, или сами лихорадочно искали, где одолжить на подарок девушке. Саша бросил их обзванивать, решив экономить деньги на телефоне, и побрел слоняться по институту в поисках коллеги, которому можно было пожаловаться на жизнь.<br/>Он неспеша обошел все этажи и вышел на крыльцо. Тяжело вздохнул, изо рта вылетело облачко пара. Злости больше не было, осталось одно глухое раздражение: в основном на себя. Ведь знал же, что этим все и закончится, чего домой ехал? Почему смолчать не смог?<br/>— Достойный сын своей матери, — пробормотал Саша, скривившись, и обернулся, услышав за спиной шаги.<br/>— Добрый вечер, Александр, — Высь пожал ему руку и застегнул свое пальто. Саша удивился, что не наткнулся на него во время шатаний по этажам, но от Выся можно было ждать чего угодно — в том числе и способности становиться невидимым. — Тоже уходите?<br/>Саша покачал головой.<br/>— Нет, я в общежитие сейчас вернусь. Так, подышать вышел.<br/>Высь поднял бровь и усмехнулся.<br/>— Ждете кого-то к празднику? Мне несколько неловко напоминать, но посторонние лица не допускаются в здание не только института, но и общежития.<br/> Саша мрачно кивнул.<br/>— Не волнуйтесь, никого я не приведу, — просто сказал он, и Высь похлопал его по плечу.<br/>— Не унывайте. Я вот тоже проведу выходные в одиночестве, к сожалению, — он спустился с крыльца, и Саша решился:<br/>— Валентин Викторович, можно у вас до следующей недели занять пару тысяч?<br/>Высь молча достал из кошелька купюры и протянул ему.<br/>— У вас что-то случилось? — спросил он, и Саша торопливо замотал головой:<br/>— Нет, все в порядке.<br/>— Точно? Может быть, нужна помощь?<br/>— Да нет. Это... семейное, — нахмурился Саша, и Высь смерил его взглядом.<br/>— Александр, вы не голодны? Я собирался поужинать, но в компании это делать, сами понимаете, куда веселей, чем одному. Не хотите присоединиться?<br/>— Спасибо, нет.<br/>— Нет — не голодны, или нет — не хотите? — Высь рассмеялся: — Простите, педагогическая привычка мучить всех вопросами, пока не получу точный ответ. Как вы относитесь к восточной кухне?<br/>— А вам разве безопасно куда-то ехать? — уточнил Саша.<br/>Высь заметно поморщился. Зная его, Саша посчитал это достаточно явным выражением крайнего раздражения, поэтому решил больше вопросов не задавать.<br/>— Отлично отношусь. Да я к любой кухне хорошо отношусь, — честно ответил он.<br/>— Вот и прекрасно, — обрадовался Высь. — Сейчас я позвоню Миле, если вы не возражаете, и мы вместе поедем.<br/>— Возражаю! — перебил Саша, поперхнувшись от неожиданности и возмущения. Да Высь, совсем, что ли, обалдел — жена в коме, а он при аспиранте зовет с собой в ресторан девушку?!<br/>— Да? — удивился тот. — Хорошо, как скажете. Я думал, вы с ней, — он посмотрел на Сашу, подбирая слова, — будете рады друг друга увидеть. У меня, к сожалению, годы не те, чтобы долго составлять вам компанию, а вы могли бы и немного задержаться. Ресторан хороший, поверьте. Тихое, спокойное место.<br/>— Извините, — пробормотал Саша. Он остыл так же быстро, как и завелся, и теперь не сгорал, а медленно дотлевал от стыда. — У нас с ней... разногласия. Временные. Я лучше потом. Сам. Позову в смысле.<br/>— Конечно, — легко согласился Высь. — Идемте к машине, Александр, на этот раз обещаю спокойную поездку, Димы с нами нет.<br/>Всю дорогу Саша мысленно отвешивал себе оплеухи. Как он мог в самом деле так плохо подумать про Выся? Мила — другое дело. Она может быть действительно влюблена в бывшего преподавателя. Вероятно, даже и не осознавая этого, она же не блещет... а, черт, да по сравнению с Сашей кто угодно в НИИ блистал интеллектом, пора было признать наконец.<br/>Ехали недолго, так что спустя полчаса Высь уже открывал массивную дверь под неброской вывеской «Лоза».<br/>— Это ресторан друзей моей жены, — сказал он, пропуская Сашу вперед.<br/>Место было в самом деле тихое и спокойное, глубоко во дворах спального района, а не в шумном центре. Явно для своих. Саша улыбнулся и повеселел — очередной провальный день заканчивался куда лучше, чем мог. Опять Высь все спасает, вот кто настоящий герой.<br/>Саша представил того в маске и суперкостюме и фыркнул в кулак. Высь, к счастью, шел быстрее и немного опережал его, поэтому не заметил или тактично сделал вид, что не замечает Сашиного неуемного веселья.<br/>Официанты оживились, едва увидев их, и сразу проводили в отдельный кабинет. Саша разглядывал широкие балки из темного дерева под потолком, роспись на стенах — полуразрушенный замок в горах с виноградниками, — и высокие резные спинки стульев, когда к ним зашел грузный и представительный мужчина лет сорока, наверное, шеф-повар или владелец. На нем были серые брюки и простая белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, поэтому понять было сложно.<br/>— Валентин! — воскликнул он с ощутимым акцентом и не менее ощутимой радостью, крепко обнял улыбнувшегося Выся и перевел взгляд на Сашу, рассматривая его с таким интересом, словно уже прикидывал, как приготовит из него ребрышки в сладком соусе.<br/>— Геворг, это Александр — мой аспирант. Делает успехи в медицине, — сказал Высь, и взгляд Геворга заметно потеплел. Зато Саше стало неловко от такого представления.<br/>Геворг пожал ему руку и снова повернулся к Высю.<br/>— Как Марине? — спросил он, и тот покачал головой.<br/>— Все по-прежнему. Но мы над этим работаем, да, Александр?<br/>Саша закивал, уткнувшись в меню. Картинок не было, а названия блюд вроде «кюфта» или «хашлама» казались скорее настораживающими, чем соблазнительными.<br/>— Мне как обычно, — сказал Высь. Повисла пауза, Саша понял, что все ждут только его, и быстро произнес:<br/>— Какое-нибудь мясо. Доверяю вашему выбору.<br/>Геворг высоко задрал густые брови, не особенно любезно забрал у Саши меню и вышел.<br/>— Какое-нибудь! — послышалось из-за двери, и Высь рассмеялся.<br/>— Здесь лучшее мясо в городе, поверьте. Мы с женой раньше часто тут бывали. Кстати, Александр, у меня к вам будет просьба. Жена очень не любит, когда ее называют не Мариной, а Марине, поэтому не выдавайте нас потом, хорошо? — попросил он с улыбкой.<br/>Саша почувствовал, как на мгновение перехватило горло от того, каким стало лицо Выся на слове «потом».<br/>Он молча кивнул и продолжил рассматривать стены.<br/>Высь выглядел расслабленным и словно помолодевшим. Он рассказывал Саше об армянской кухне, охотно объясняя, в чем разница между той или иной приправой.<br/>— Готовить Марина тоже не любит, пришлось осваивать азы самому, чтобы не разориться на ресторанах, — Высь снова рассмеялся, и Саша улыбнулся в ответ — когда тот говорил о жене, сложно было оставаться чем-то недовольным.<br/>Геворг принес их заказ, хмыкнул, поставив перед Сашей огромное блюдо с тушеным мясом с овощами и гранатовыми зернами, которое пахло так, что он только восхищенно выдохнул. Геворг довольно ухмыльнулся, важно кивнул Высю, которому досталась не менее внушительная тарелка толмы в виноградных листьях, пожелал приятного аппетита и удалился.<br/>Нарушать такую трапезу разговором было бы настоящим кощунством, поэтому ели молча, и в тишине к Саше вернулись не самые радостные мысли. Он смотрел на Выся и чувствовал острую горечь, которая не имела ничего общего со вкусом еды. Что, если Марину не удастся вывести из комы? У Выся железные нервы, но тем больнее, должно быть, окажется удар. «Делает успехи в медицине». Если Высь на него и в самом деле рассчитывает, точно стоило предупредить: толку от Саши не было никакого. И вряд ли будет в ближайшее время.<br/>Он отложил нож с вилкой, поняв, что аппетит как-то пропал. Высь тоже убрал приборы в сторону.<br/>— Простите, Александр, я совсем ушел в свои мысли, — сказал он, пристроив локти на стол, затем переплел пальцы и опустил на них подбородок. — Как учеба? Я знаю, вы делаете успехи.<br/>— Валентин Викторович, можно задать вопрос? — проговорил Саша, глядя в тарелку. Зерна граната влажно поблескивали в лужице соуса. — Ваша аппаратура может на ком-нибудь дать сбой?<br/>— Исключено, — Высь перестал казаться расслабленным и взглянул на Сашу в упор. — Да, пока мы не исследовали до конца природу лингвозвука, техника остается несовершенной. Зато можете быть абсолютно уверены, Александр, — он подался вперед, глаза его горели воодушевлением: — Если вас «засекла» даже такая примитивная и слабая аппаратура, ваш талант не подлежит сомнению.<br/>— Это же не талант, а ген. Всего лишь отклонение, в нем нет никакой моей заслуги, — Саша поморщился, поднял со стола ложку и повертел в руке. — Я ведь не Нео, ничего особенного не сделал. Можно быть, не знаю, дворником или слесарем и прожить всю жизнь, даже не догадываясь, что у тебя есть какая-то особая способность.<br/>— Тут вы ошибаетесь, — Высь отпил воды из высокого стакана. — Все обладатели гена так или иначе проявляют себя, работая со словом. Просто не все отдают себе отчет в том, что сделали нечто необычное.<br/>— Ну, ладно, про себя и девочек я не спрашиваю, мы гуманитарии. Кирилл до армии работал с радиотехникой, — Саша недоуменно посмотрел на Выся, — но Дима ведь хирург! Или он тоже на досуге что-то пишет?<br/>Высь нахмурился и постучал кончиками пальцев по столу.<br/>— Александр, скажите, пожалуйста, вы говорили со своими коллегами о том, как у кого проявил себя ген? Обсуждали методы работы, делились успехами?<br/>Саша прикусил язык и отрицательно помотал головой. Высь был прав, сто раз прав: его так заклинило на собственной исключительности и личных провалах, что даже не пришло в голову спросить совета у ребят. Он говорил о работе со словом только с Милой, да и то, она сама начала разговор.<br/>— Мила рассказывала про свою мотивацию, — нехотя ответил он. — А успехов у меня пока никаких и нет, поэтому делиться нечем.<br/>— А Мила утверждает, вы вылечили ее мигрень. Очень жаль, что вы сами не пришли сообщить мне об этом, Александр.<br/>— Мне показалось... — начал оправдываться Саша и запнулся. Высь терпеливо ждал, не подгоняя его, и он все же договорил: — Показалось, она соврала мне. Ну, чтобы подбодрить. Я же самый отстающий.<br/>Высь вздохнул и тронул лежащий рядом с тарелкой нож. Выглядело это, сказать по правде, чертовски пугающе. Саша уже приготовился к выговору, но Высь, к удивлению, заговорил совсем о другом:<br/>— Александр, я боюсь, мне так и не удалось объяснить вам, насколько ценен каждый практик. Какие возможности перед нами открыло использование датчиков. Мы можем отыскать человека с нужным геном еще в университете, дать все доступные сейчас знания. Вы начинаете работу очень рано. Вы — дети, которые сперва учатся ходить, а уже потом — бегать, ездить на велосипеде, водить машину или управлять космической станцией. Мы не требуем от вас невозможного, стараемся не торопить и не подталкивать. Все аспиранты начинают с самых простых, на первый взгляд, физических процессов. Но любой ваш успех значит неимоверно много: вы уже опережаете не только человечество в целом, но и предыдущие поколения лингвоакустиков. Почему вы считаете, что Мила вам солгала?<br/>Саша быстро и сбивчиво рассказал про свои сомнения и бьющуюся жилку на виске, которой никак не помог его заговор. Про то, как он пытался обратиться к боли напрямую, забыв про молекулы и клетки.<br/>— Ну, и я сочинял на ходу, — пояснил он, — это было непродумано, спонтанно...<br/>— Это-то как раз меня порадовало, — перебил его Высь, свел брови и резко замолчал, даже не извинившись по привычке, и Саше стало совсем не по себе.<br/>Заканчивали ужин в тишине. Заглянувший к ним Геворг окинул их недовольным взглядом, но комментировать не стал. Просто собрал пустые тарелки и ушел, прикрыв за собой тяжелую дверь.<br/>— Действуя по наитию, можно наломать дров. Но это не совсем тот случай, — неторопливо произнес Высь и посмотрел на Сашу с явственным сожалением.<br/>— Извините, — пробормотал тот, сам не зная, за что просит прощения. Высь медленно покачал головой.<br/> — Нет, ничего страшного не произошло. Я знал, рано или поздно нам с вами надо будет обсудить один аспект нашей работы. Ну, учитывая, как именно проявился в вас ген, это вполне логично и своевременно. Александр, вы помните, на что именно влияет лингвозвук? Я говорил вам еще в декабре.<br/>— На физический мир.<br/>Высь кивнул.<br/>— Вы никогда не изучали медицину, поэтому некоторые вещи для вас не были очевидными с самого начала. Звуковая волна может влиять на температуру тела, артериальное давление, нервные окончания. А может — на уровень гормонов, работу рецепторов, центры, скажем, удовольствия или памяти в мозгу. Можно убрать боль, не трогая ее источник, и человек будет уверен, что излечился. Можно, наоборот, заставить кого-то чувствовать боль без причины. Радость. Гнев. Можно вызвать человека на откровенность безо всяких сывороток правды. Для лингвоакустика в этом нет ничего сложного. Но полезного или почетного тоже нет.<br/>Высь смотрел в стол, неторопливо разглаживая лежащую перед ним салфетку. Его лицо было абсолютно безмятежной застывшей маской.<br/>— Вы так делали, да? — негромко спросил Саша, и тот кивнул, отложив салфетку в сторону и подняв на него глаза.<br/>— Да. Мои родители были врачами, я некоторое время собирался пойти по их стопам. И, к сожалению, слишком хорошо знал, как устроено человеческое тело. Да, Александр, я так делал. И жалею об этом. И буду жалеть до конца жизни. Если почувствуете, что можете — и хотите — влиять на чувства и сознание человека, приходите ко мне обсудить свои намерения. Я очень на это рассчитываю, — он коротко улыбнулся. — Но куда больше я надеюсь, что вы продолжите работать с физической стороной здоровья. Сами понимаете: наибольших успехов вы достигли, даже действуя по наитию, в медицинских вопросах. Тот случай с ожогом, колыбельные, которые помогали вашей сестре успокоиться и уснуть.<br/>— Но с Милой все было не взаправду, — быстро возразил Саша. — Я убрал чувство боли, не убрав источник, как вы и сказали.<br/>Он поймал себя на дурацкой мысли, что всеми силами пытается доказать собственную несостоятельность даже не для того, чтобы Высь опроверг его и похвалил. А чтобы разрешил уйти из НИИ и больше не тратить месяц за месяцем на бесплодные попытки добиться результата. Мысль была обидной. Саша всегда знал, что трусоват, но не настолько же!<br/>— А как же ваша рука? — снова улыбнулся Высь. — Нет, Александр, вы способны на многое. Но должны помнить, сознание человека — слишком опасное и слишком соблазнительное направление, чтобы посвящать себя только ему. Станете старше, опытнее — тогда, возможно, и сможете. Я помогу вам всем, чем сумею, даю слово. Но сейчас вы не просто не готовы, но и не имеете морального права влиять на сознание людей. Чем больше способности, тем выше ответственность. И я надеюсь, вы понимаете — не может быть и речи, чтобы с помощью лингвозвука намеренно причинить кому-то вред. Если бы передо мной был кто-то другой, наш разговор велся бы иначе. Но, как уже говорил, я верю, что не ошибся. И верю в вас. Поэтому мне достаточно вашего слова. Вы ведь как никто иной понимаете его силу.<br/>Саша молча кивнул, не зная, куда деть глаза. Он был потрясен, но больше всего — даже не тем, какие страшные глубины открывал перед ним непрошеный дар, в существование которого он наконец поверил. Впервые Саша задумался, что вообще за человек Высь и что должно было произойти в его жизни, чтобы он перестал использовать способности, с которыми мог легко достичь неимоверных, должно быть, высот.<br/>— Вы должны понимать: у каждого умения есть граница человечности, — сказал Высь, поднявшись из-за стола. Он посмотрел на Сашу сверху вниз и добавил негромко и четко, словно ставя печать, которую уже нельзя было оспорить: — Свой предел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Искать человечность можно было где угодно, только не среди однокашников.<br/>Выехали по-изуверски в пять утра: отвратительно бодрый Дима за рулем видавшего виды внедорожника, рядом с ним — страдающий Саша, у которого все мутилось перед глазами, сзади — Кирилл с отчаянно зевающей Юной.<br/>Через полчаса над гуманитариями смилостивились. Дима перестал в полный голос обсуждать преимущества М8, Кирилл пересел вперед, заднее сиденье разложили, и Саша уткнулся в него носом, мгновенно задремав и не обращая внимания на недовольное бурчание Кирилла. Спать он со вчера еще не ложился, проведя ночь за сбором документов в библиотеке и архиве, поэтому продрых в машине до вечера и открыл глаза в сумерках.<br/>На заправке Кирилл тут же совершил обратный маневр, выгнав его вперед. Теперь бурчание снова долетало в затылок. Но Саше было уже все равно: он получил горячий кофе и бутерброды и был почти доволен жизнью. Даже настолько, чтобы рискнуть душевным и физическим здоровьем и пошутить в присутствии мрачно сопящего над ухом ревнивца:<br/>— Как думаете, нас послали на практику в Каргополь потому, что там живут одни карги?<br/>— Потому, что если еще раз спросишь, я тебя и подальше пошлю, — не смешно, но доходчиво ответил Кирилл. Саша молча принялся за свой паек, разглядывая без особого энтузиазма унылые пейзажи за окном.<br/>В конце марта снег в Архангельской области не сошел, но вдоль трассы выглядел как грязная мелкопористая губка. Впрочем, стоило свернуть, как картина стала лучше. Мимо проносились похожие друг на друга деревеньки, отличавшиеся только тем, что кое-где старые церкви были в процессе реставрации и заметно выделялись на фоне потемневшего дерева домов. Где-то на пятой Саша устал переспрашивать: «Это тоже не наша?», бутерброды и кофе закончились, и он немного приуныл.<br/>Назвать это выездом на практику было, мягко скажем, сложно. Когда накануне днем Высь сообщил, что прямо с утра они едут на неделю собирать фольклор, удивлению Саши не было предела. А когда выяснилось, что их ждет даже не музей Русского Севера, а крохотный поселок, Саша завалил Выся вопросами, но тот с привычной улыбкой сказал, что он, как единственный филолог среди аспирантов, назначается старшим. И, благо уже проходил подобную практику еще на первом курсе, составит план и будет всячески помогать коллегам. В поселке принимали аспирантов и раньше, поэтому знали «особенности» их учебы.<br/>От дальнейших расспросов Высь в прямом смысле ушел, поэтому Саша, скрепя сердце, поплелся узнавать подробности к Миле. То ли та наконец поняла, до какой степени обидела в прошлый раз горе-поэта своей оценкой «полезности» его стихов, то ли просто была замотанной до предела, но ответ он получил.<br/>— Валентину Викторовичу очень надоела вся эта история с покушениями и прятками, — сказала Мила, быстро собирая папки со стола в его кабинете. — Поэтому он поедет на встречу с Берецким... Ай, неважно, в общем, он просто решит этот вопрос. Да не волнуйся ты так, он с охраной будет и в безопасном месте.<br/>— А нас тогда зачем в Сибирь ссылать?<br/>— Чтобы под ногами не мешались, — Мила закончила разбирать документы и всучила Саше увесистую стопку бумаг. — Помоги до машины донести, Сашенька. И не делай такое страшное лицо, — она рассмеялась, и напряжение в ее голосе чувствовалось лишь самую малость. — Валентин Викторович просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал, как он выглядит, когда вне себя от злости.<br/>— Наверное, зрелище захватывающее, — кисло согласился Саша, волоча папки следом за Милой. — А ты остаешься, значит.<br/>— Да. А в конце недели к родителям полечу. Вернусь еще позже вас. — Они вышли на улицу, в серую подтаявшую слякоть, и Мила сгрузила бумаги на заднее сиденье своего автомобиля. — Привезешь мне сувенир какой-нибудь, хорошо? Ну, счастливо отдохнуть, Сашенька, ребятам привет!<br/>Она клюнула его в щеку и побежала обратно в институт за чем-то еще, а Саша поплелся в библиотеку проклинать свою судьбу и составлять план практики.<br/>«Отдохнуть» было откровенным преувеличением.<br/>Приехали на место поздним вечером, и из теплого приема ждал только насквозь промерзший дом без батарей и мрачного вида бабка, на вид — точно карга. Она сообщила, что зовут ее Мария Никитична, дрова в сарайчике, а если кому-то вздумается слишком громко петь, так пусть сразу в том сарайчике и запрется хоть до конца недели. Потом смерила их надменным взглядом, который мало вязался с видавшим виды тулупчиком и грязно-серым пуховым платком, и все же смилостивилась. Пояснила: с утра в поселок приехала пара реставраторов с ребенком, и при них заговоры читать не следует. После того, как из привезенных в багажнике запасов Марии Никитичне отдали увесистую сумку консервов, круп и сладостей, та повеселела и выделила им в довесок к чайнику с посудой еще и стопку побитых молью одеял.<br/>Пока все пристраивали захваченные с собой спальники на широких скамьях вдоль стен и на печи, а Кирилл возился с растопкой, Саша попытался было прочитать краткую лекцию по этнографии и культуре края, но его никто не слушал.<br/>На утро он героически проснулся раньше всех и предпринял еще одну попытку, для наглядности и устрашения размахивая лично составленными краткими методичками. Энтузиазма и дружелюбия никто не проявлял. Учитывая, что за ночь все дрова прогорели и дом снова выстыл, коллег можно было понять. Но Саша твердо решил проявить заботу о коллективе, пусть тот и был готов съесть его на завтрак.<br/>На Сашу толком не обратили внимания, даже когда он, повысив голос, процитировал пункт третий про необходимость «руководствоваться в своей деятельности современными принципами толерантности, диалога и сотрудничества». Дима с Кириллом вяло обсуждали, кто пойдет колоть дрова, Юна печально смотрела на пачку овсянки.<br/>Саша откашлялся и улыбнулся как можно шире, вспомнив, с каким вежливым и чудовищно пугающим лицом Высь в последнюю встречу посоветовал ему больше общаться с другими аспирантами.<br/>— Дорогие коллеги, будьте так добры, возьмите методички. Иначе я прямо здесь напою вам болевой шок и обморожение, можно по отдельности, можно одновременно. И буду продолжать петь, пока вокруг не настанут агония и тлен. Кто сомневается, что я это сумею, может позвонить Высогорскому и проверить.<br/>— Кинь мне на электронку, я посмотрю, — откликнулся Дима. — Или в личку, ладно? Ты же в соцсетях есть?<br/>— А вам? — спросил Саша в спины выходящих на улицу Кирилла и Юны. Дима ухмыльнулся и махнул в их сторону рукой.<br/>— Да Кирилл параноик. Не знаю, с самого начала такой был или стал, как его в НИИ забрали. Удалился из всех соцсетей и ушел в подполье. Партизан. Еще и Юнку заставил.<br/>— Домашнее насилие наказуемо законом. Сейчас я ему напою проблем с потенцией, — раздраженно пообещал Саша и, прихватив методички, выскочил за дверь под громкий и довольно обидный смех Димы.<br/>За домом, возле сарая, развернулась настолько идиллическая картина, что Саша застыл. Раскрасневшаяся Юна стояла перед поленницей и, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам, с ужасающим энтузиазмом и скоростью колола тихой песней дрова. Рядом на бревне сидел Кирилл. Он сжимал в лапе увесистый томик, на обложке которого Саша, приглядевшись, прочел только «...поэзии», и смотрел на Юну с таким обожанием во взгляде, что оставалось развернуться и понести свой героический настрой на встречу с Марией Никитичной.<br/>Та нашлась через пару домов у невысокой церкви в компании оживленно беседующей пары в ярких пуховиках. Судя по тому, с какой радостью старушка накинулась на Сашу, реставраторы успели изрядно ее помучить.<br/>— Сергей, — представился заросший жидкой бородой муж, пожав Саше руку, и кивнул на замотанную до самых глаз жену: — Супруга моя, Светлана.<br/>— А что же вы не летом на практику-то? — сочувственно пробубнила та из-под шарфа. Саша отделался тем, что они изучают обряды проводов зимы, так сказать, в условиях, максимально близких к первоисточнику.<br/>Мария Никитична уже тянула его в сторону, цепко ухватив за локоть.<br/>— Чего не летом, чего не летом. Сами вон поперлись, лед еще не сошел. И дитенка притащили, бродит тут, уши морозит, — она искоса поглядела на Сашу и покачала головой. — И у тебя шапка на рыбьем меху, нет бы что потеплей-то надел!<br/>— А вам тут не холодно, Мария Никитична? — любезно осведомился Саша, придержав перед ней дверь в ее невысокий домик. — Приехали бы к нам лучше. В Москве теплей.<br/>— Ой, не соблазняй меня своей столицей, — скривилась та и повела его в комнату. Там было чисто, пол покрывали цветастые коврики, а в углу даже стоял телевизор. — Начальник твой тоже все соблазняет, никак не уймется. Вьется как коршун, так и сцапает, только пожалуйся при нем, что кости ломит или провода опять засыпало.<br/>— Он такой, — мрачно согласился Саша и тут же получил подзатыльник.<br/>— Начальство не ругай! — велела Мария Никитична и пошла к печи, чтобы снять заслонку и поставить к тлеющим углям чайник. — Если бы не он, кому я была бы нужна? На зиму из поселка все, кто жив еще остался, уезжают в город, к детям и внукам, а я одна как перст. А так меня проведывают каждый год, вон, молодежь присылают, с подарками. Ну, садись, чего встал столбом. В ногах правды нет. Ты за старшего, верно? Рассказывай, что умеешь уже.<br/>— Да нам бы вас послушать, — промямлил Саша, не особенно торопясь делиться своими сомнительными успехами. К счастью, поговорить бабке хотелось больше, чем расспрашивать.<br/>В полдень она собрала аспирантов у себя за столом, накормила гречневой кашей с тушенкой и напоила чаем. Потом, как заправский университетский лектор, дождалась, когда всех начнет клонить в сон, и начала рассказывать. Сперва поделилась заговорами, чтобы скотина не болела, потом объяснила, как напеть ясное небо и солнце пожарче, затем взяла с подоконника пару горшков с рассадой и показала, что надо делать для ее проращивания.<br/>Говорила она складно, просто и доходчиво. Саша вскоре бросил конспектировать, решив потом переписать запись с диктофона, и слушал, как спокойно и уверенно лились слова.<br/>Впрочем, скоро Мария Никитична устала; сделали перерыв, чтобы выпить еще чаю.<br/>— Нам вот тут методички выдали, — сказал Дима, подмигнув Саше, и поглядел на Марию Никитичну с широкой ухмылкой. — Так в них говорится, что на Каргополье в ходу больше не заговоры, а духовные стихи.<br/>— Илию просят, верно, — кивнула та, наполняя его чашку. — И Петра...<br/>— Но заговор — это же заклинание, чертовщина.<br/>Мария Никитична нахмурилась и тяжело опустилась на ветхий с виду стул.<br/>— Это кто тебе сказал такое, а? Заговор — та же молитва. Когда их читают или песни особые поют, все равно — просят о помощи. А кого? Того, кто сильней и мудрей, кто подсобить может.<br/>— Вера — хорошая мотивация, — проговорил Саша и замолчал, задумавшись: а что делать человеку, у которого нет ни того, ни другого? Он встряхнул головой и поднял взгляд на сердито поджавшую губы Марию Никитичну — Можно спросить? Вы, когда урожай заговариваете, как просите? Просто — у какого-нибудь святого, у земли, у солнца? Я имею в виду, не вдаваясь в подробности, какой там фотосинтез...<br/>— Чтобы лук или картошка уродились, надо знать не только, какой заговор нашептать, — недовольно проговорила та, — но и когда время сева и земля готова. Как долго прорастать будет и от каких вредителей уберечь. Почему может не взойти или до срока сгнить, и что против этого предпринять. У какого растения корень чем дольше, тем лучше, а у какого нужно заговор на вершки нашептать. Довольно тебе подробностей? То же и со скотиной — чтобы попросить исцеления от болезни, надо в болезнях разбираться. Что лоб собрал гармонью? Думаешь, с людьми все сложней? Нисколько.<br/>— Человек же не картошка, — вздохнул Саша, и Мария Никитична хмыкнула.<br/>— Кто и картошка, — она бросила взгляд в сторону ухмыляющегося Димы и отвернулась, закутавшись в платок. — А кто как цветок. Хрупкий, прихотливый. С капризами. К нему тоже подход нужен. Ко всем свой, а то один локоть ушибет, а у другого жилка в мозгу лопнет. Тут на всякую беду свое слово нужно. И молитва. Если она от сердца, с ней любой заговор верней.</p>
<p>На следующий день Мария Никитична велела натаскать ей и себе воды из колодца, а потом не мешать с запланированной стиркой и уборкой. Юна тоже решила прибраться в их временном жилище, Кирилл остался помогать, а Дима поехал с реставраторами в город за какими-то инструментами, пообещав вернуться к вечеру.<br/>Саша слонялся по поселку, рассматривая резные ставни на окнах заброшенных домов, пока совсем не замерз. Марии Никитичне мешать не стоило, влюбленным — тем более, и он побрел греться в церковь.<br/>Там было тихо и пусто, под самым потолком, освещая яркие свежие краски, горела прикрытая бумажным колпаком лампочка. Саша стоял, задрав голову, и думал, что завидует тем, в ком вера настолько сильна, как в Марии Никитичне. Когда обращаешься с просьбой к чему-то мудрее тебя — неважно, божеству, самой природе или просто стихии, — нужно верить не только в их силу, но и в свою. В то, что ты важен и тебя услышат. Или достаточно уперт и поэтому докричишься.<br/>Он зябко передернул плечами и решил пойти поколоть дрова — ну, или хотя бы попробовать, это было ближе к истине. Возле поленницы снова обнаружилась Юна, на этот раз одна, и Саша подошел к ней. Она сидела на корточках и, заслышав шаги, повернулась к нему со смущенной улыбкой.<br/>Саша восхищенно присвистнул — из влажно черневшей земли, темным пятном выделявшейся на плотном снегу, тянулся тонкий побег с парой зеленых листков. Вблизи Юна казалась вымотанной и бледной, но очень довольной.<br/>— Офигеть. Ты молодчина просто, — искренне похвалил он, и Юна поднялась на ноги, отведя взгляд.<br/>— Это не сложно.<br/>— Ну да, — фыркнул Саша. — Кому ты это говоришь.<br/>— Извини, — совсем стушевалась та. Саша вздохнул и постарался как можно вежливей попросить Юну объяснить, как именно она работала. Та закивала и принялась рассказывать:<br/>— Там, под землей, было семечко. Чтобы его прорастить, нужно заговорить почву и воду, потом ускорить деление клеток, — она посмотрела на мрачного Сашу и неловко улыбнулась. — Когда расщепляешь сахар, то делятся соединения. А тут — клетки, только они после этого еще и вырастают за счет энергии. Самое тяжелое — дотянуть росток до солнца, а дальше будет легче, — она перевела дух и быстро продолжила, словно давно ждала возможности наговориться вдоволь: — Я все время думаю, что будет, когда лингвозвук научатся записывать. Представляешь, даже в самых засушливых районах в любой стране будет идти дождь, когда он нужен. Будет хороший урожай, никому не придется голодать. Бабушка... — она запнулась и потупилась. — Бабушка хотела, чтобы я училась всему у нее, это она поняла первая, что у меня, ну, дар. Но родители против были, сказали, у переводчика хорошие перспективы, даже если необщительный, можно письменные переводы делать. А если я научусь работать с лингвозвуком, то она обрадуется. Она старенькая совсем, старше, чем Мария Никитична.<br/>Голос у нее дрогнул, и Юна отвернулась.<br/>— Ты молодец, — повторил Саша негромко. — Знаешь, я тебе завидую.<br/>— Я тебе тоже, — Юна вскинула на него блестящие глаза и поспешно добавила, заметив удивление на лице Саши: — Правда!<br/>— Да чему завидовать?<br/>— Ты храбрый. С ребятами не боишься спорить, с Вайнштейном. Даже с Валентином Викторовичем — вот, убедил его, что тебе лучше биологией заниматься. Я тоже хотела попроситься, мне растения нравятся, но все как-то... может, ты у него за меня попросишь?<br/>— Конечно, — Саша проглотил ком в горле и закивал. — Конечно, попрошу. И ты просить не бойся. Требуй, что хочется. Даже от этого... Кирилла. И — спасибо.<br/>— За что? — изумилась Юна.<br/>Саша только неловко улыбнулся и пошел в дом, так и не ответив, что понял наконец: каким бы слабаком ты сам себя не считал, всегда найдется тот, кто уверен: ты можешь помочь, потому что сильнее.<br/>На следующий день он залез на чужой огород возле запертого дома поприличнее, уселся на корточки и попытался петь грядкам в надежде, что где-то под землей да найдется зерно или семечко. Закоченев через полчаса, плюнул на все и пошел к Марии Никитичне за рассадой. Та поджала губы, но все же выдала ему пакетик с семенами каких-то цветов, пустой горшок и землю. Правда, наотрез отказалась отпускать и усадила за стол, устроившись рядом и молча наблюдая за его потугами, подперев голову рукой.<br/>— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнул Саша, допев очередной заговор, и прикусил язык. — Извините, пожалуйста, что я ругаюсь.<br/>— Разве же это ругательство, — пожала плечами Мария Никитична и вдруг погладила его по голове. — Навоз — это хорошо, это полезно. Даже цветочкам. Да оставь ты в покое этот горшок, болезный мой. Иди, голову проветри. Не выйдет у тебя сегодня все равно ничего.<br/>— Почему? — мрачно спросил Саша, заматываясь шарфом. Мария Никитична вздохнула.<br/>— Да не нужны тебе те семена, ты и без них славно проживешь. Люди зачем, по-твоему, заговоры сочиняют? Для забавы? Или чтобы попросить о том, без чего жить не можется? Иди, иди и поразмысли как следует. Наколи дров — за работой лучше думается.<br/>Поленницу окончательно облюбовала Юна, и Саша даже не стал туда соваться, решив и в самом деле проветриться. Недалеко от поселка было покрытое льдом озеро, куда он так до сих пор и не дошел. Он поглядел на часы, на багровое солнце, еще не коснувшееся земли, и подумал, что успеет сходить туда и обратно до темноты.<br/>Компания нашлась неожиданная.<br/>— Ты чего тут забыл? — сердито окликнул он пацана, который обнаружился на самой середине озера. То оказалось куда больше, чем он предполагал, и до испуганно застывшего мальчишки пришлось идти быстрым шагом несколько минут.<br/>От завязавшего дружбу с реставраторами Димы Саша знал: их сыну одиннадцать, и почти на каждые каникулы они берут его с собой на очередное место работ, «чтобы с детства знакомился с культурным наследием». На вид пацан был абсолютно городской и довольным поездкой не выглядел, скорее, казался потерянным и из последних сил скрывающим свои страдания. Почти безуспешно.<br/>Несмотря на то, что в руках тот вечно таскал планшет, а не книжку, Саша чувствовал с ним некое родство. Дима ржал и предлагал ему отнести мальчишке методичку: может, хотя бы он не пошлет куда подальше.<br/>— Почему без родителей? — спросил Саша, наконец дойдя до середины озера. Пацан потупился и шмыгнул носом.<br/>— Да им все равно, — глухо выговорил он и вскинулся. — Почему они не слушают, когда я говорю, что мне тут не интересно?<br/>Саша нахмурился, снял с себя шарф и повязал на него. Потом подтолкнул в спину в сторону поселка.<br/>— Докажи им, что сам лучше знаешь, чем тебе заняться.<br/>— Я же говорю, а они не слушают! — всхлипнул пацан.<br/>— А ты скажи так, чтобы услышали, — недовольно отрезал Саша. Мальчишка и в самом деле слишком напоминал его самого, и воспоминания о детстве были не из приятных. — Чем раньше научишься, тем проще будет жить. Давай, двигай к дому, с ума сошел тут бродить, ночь скоро.<br/>Темнело и правда быстро. Он ускорил шаг, пацан вяло плелся следом, жалуясь на жизнь и ноя, как сильно устал. Он еле переставлял ноги и явно не горел желанием торопиться. Скоро Саше надоело постоянно подгонять его и еще больше — раздражаться от мысли, что сам обычно выглядит со стороны не особенно приятней.<br/>— Так, — сказал он, повернувшись в очередной раз поторопить мальчишку. — Хочешь тут сидеть всю ночь — сиди. Но родителям твоим я все равно скажу, где ты. Выбирай: или возвращаешься сейчас со мной, или потом с ними.<br/>Пацан обиженно отвернулся.<br/>Саша закатил глаза и пошел в сторону поселка, громко перечисляя вслух признаки обморожения. Хватило его злости не дольше, чем на пару минут. Ничего, сейчас он вернется, взвалит нытика на плечо и поволочет домой, а сорванную спину пусть ему вылечит Дима. Саша остановился, сделал вдох, успокаиваясь, обернулся и застыл.<br/>На озере кроме него никого не было.<br/>Саша сглотнул и двинулся назад, осторожно ступая на лед и шаря глазами по сторонам, пока не увидел в сотне шагов небольшую полынью.<br/>Вода была непроглядно черная. Саша подбежал к ней и рухнул на колени, с ужасом думая, что от шока и холода у мальчика могло свести руки и ноги, могло уже остановиться сердце, заполнить жидкостью легкие, если он начал кричать, идя ко дну.<br/>Он запустил обе руки в воду, прикусив губу от обжегшего кожу холода, который мгновенно притупил все чувства. Саша смотрел вниз и ощущал только безграничный, затапливающий все нутро страх.<br/>— Вода, отдай, — сказал он, глядя в плещущую у ног темноту, и та посмотрела на него в ответ, словно живая. Саша почувствовал, как она утягивает мальчика все дальше и глубже, держит цепко, не отпускает. Стихия, подумал он. Раз боль смогла услышать его голос, то и стихия сможет. Она все понимает и чувствует, миллионы молекул, которые создают ее — живые. Надо просто попросить как следует, и она отдаст.<br/>— Вода, отдай, — повторил он занемевшими губами и попросил снова, повысив голос, потому что та слушала его с тихим насмешливым плеском: — Вода, отдай!<br/>Он стиснул зубы, потом лег на лед и запел прямо в черный провал:<br/>— Отдай, отдай, отдай, горячее — отдай, алое — отдай, вода, отдай, вода, отдай!<br/>Он орал, пока не наткнулся на что-то закоченевшей рукой, и полез глубже, продолжая петь в полный голос. Вытащил из воды и швырнул на лед рыбину, уже не чувствуя страха — только ярость, злость на себя и свою глупость.<br/>Саша перевел дыхание, прикрыл глаза и принялся шептать, стараясь изо всех сил сдерживать ненависть к равнодушной стихии:<br/>— Ты все, конечно, решать вольна, — уговаривал он, — но тело живое в одежде из льна и шерсти отдай мне, не забирай. Тело живое, не умирай, тело живое, не умирай. Вода, отдай, вода, отдай, вода, отдай...<br/>Сашу трясло — он чувствовал, как его разрывает пополам, как голова начинает раскалываться, как слова сразу двух заговоров пытаются спутаться, перемешаться между собой, стискивают его ледяными звеньями и тащат в разные стороны. Как от напряжения накатывает тошнота и страх не выдержать, отключиться, не успеть.<br/>— Отдай! — заорал он, опустив руку в полынью по самое плечо, и наконец нащупал.<br/>Вытащенный на лед мальчишка не двигался, из приоткрытого рта лилось с хрипами и бульканьем, пока Саша, чувствуя себя хирургом-самоучкой, отделял алую воду от озерной и ускорял ее ток. Он сжал трясущимися пальцами тощее запястье и с трудом, но нащупал пульс. Завернул пацана в свою куртку и поволок в поселок, не переставая петь и отгонять от них обоих холод, который тянул вниз и обратно, к воде, ко льду. К смерти.</p>
<p>Завидев Сашу, Дима, к счастью, мгновенно сориентировался и подбежал, чтобы перехватить мальчика и спросить, пока на них не наткнулись реставраторы:<br/>— Обморок? Поскользнулся?<br/>Саша измученно помотал головой.<br/>— Он не поскользнулся. Он тонул. Я его вытащил. Я воду у... уговорил.<br/>Дима изумленно уставился на него, разинув рот.<br/>— Охренеть. На нем даже одежда сухая, — он нахмурился и кивнул в сторону их дома. — Так, давай быстро к нашим. Родителям скажем, упал на льду и ударился, не поверят же...<br/>Саша только и смог, что молча двинуть за ним. Мальчика уложили на застеленную одеялами скамью, Юна хотела побежать в церковь к реставраторам, но Саша, стиснув зубы, удержал ее за рукав.<br/>— Давай к Марии Никитичне, — попросил он.<br/>Юна сжала губы и кивнула.<br/>Пока Кирилл подкидывал в печь дров, Дима стянул с пацана куртку и ботинки, растер его ладони и ступни, не переставая расспрашивать Сашу, что именно тот успел сделать.<br/>— Дышит он нормально, значит, воды в легких нет. Следов обморожения тоже, — Дима укрыл мальчишку одеялом и, нахмурившись, быстро напел водку, потом сунул Саше в руки стакан. — Пей. Сам-то как?<br/>Саша отпил и прикрыл глаза. Сил не было не то, что говорить, но даже думать.<br/>Прибежала раскрасневшаяся Юна с бледной Марией Никитичной, та сразу кинулась к ребенку, взяла узкую ладошку в свои узловатые пальцы и велела всем молчать. А потом — петь, повторяя за ней нехитрые слова заговора-просьбы о здоровье.<br/>Глаза у Саши закрывались, но он упрямо пел, и в какой-то момент звук заполнил дом до краев, стал ощутимо плотным. Саша плыл в нем, всем телом чувствуя подхватившее потоком тепло, которое подняло его над полом и сделало легким, почти невесомым. Он парил в этом звуке, мерно раскачивая головой из стороны в сторону, пока кто-то не вытащил из рук стакан и не сказал: «Все, температура нормальная, дышит ровно, прекращай, ты белый уже сам». Тогда он замолчал, завернулся в протянутое Кириллом одеяло, упал на скамью и вырубился.</p>
<p>Проснулся Саша от криков. Подскочил, заозирался по сторонам и обнаружил, что в доме один, за окнами только начало светать, и ругань — а крики были именно ею — доносится снаружи.<br/>Дима был пьян и, судя по всему, еще не ложился. Увидев Сашу, он стиснул зубы и побагровел, вспыхнув, как все рыжие, мгновенно, будто спичка.<br/>— Вот! — заорал он, тыча в него пальцем. — Пусть он лечит всех теперь! Меня задрало все!<br/>— Где ребенок? — спросил Саша, кутаясь в сползающую с плеч куртку. Его немного знобило.<br/>Кирилл нахмурился, кинул окурок на землю, где уже валялось с десяток бычков, подошел к нему и подтолкнул в дом:<br/>— К родителям отнесли, сказали, он у нас сидел и уснул. Иди давай, не стой на пороге. Я этого в сарае сейчас запру, достал уже.<br/>— Чего он орет? — удивился Саша, выглядывая из-за плеча Кирилла, и тот толкнул его грубей. Саша возмутился: — Да отстань ты! Димас, ты чего? Иди проспись, зачем надрываешься, все же хорошо!<br/>— Ни хера ничего не хорошо! — тот двинулся на них, и Кирилл, несмотря на возмущения, запихнул-таки Сашу внутрь, но дверь перед Димой захлопнуть не успел.<br/>Тот с силой отпихнул его и залетел в дом, тяжело дыша и уставившись на Сашу мутными глазами в красных прожилках. Кирилл выругался и вошел следом, положил Диме руку на плечо, но тот ее скинул.<br/>— Какого хера! — крикнул он с такой злостью, что Саша наконец проснулся. — Я врач, что я вообще здесь делаю? Сахар, мать его, расщепляю? Я год просрал уже, сколько еще надо — пять, десять? Слушать гребаных сельских бабок? Работать клоуном на каждой пьянке? Семье врать? Да меня задолбало херней страдать, копейки считать. Меня на работу брали после учебы, в клинику нейрохирургии, там знаешь, какие зарплаты? Я хотел машину, блин, купить, квартиру, кредит брать собрался. Я в ординатуре лучшим был! — он плюхнулся на скамью и сжал голову ладонями. — Вон, даже эта мрачная рожа может человека спасти, а я, блин, нет!<br/>Саша потрясенно выдохнул и осторожно начал:<br/>— Слушай, ну не надо так. У каждого же свой срок. Мы с Валентином Викторовичем как раз недавно говорили за ужином, что...<br/>— Вот! — взорвался Дима, подскочив со скамейки. — Вот! Правильно Кирилл говорил, с тобой все носятся, ты блатной, а на остальных насрать!<br/>— Да пошел ты, — не выдержал Саша, поднимаясь на ноги. — Давай, валяй, Высогорскому все это расскажи, он тебе быстро вправит мозги.<br/>Дима скривился и посмотрел на него как на дерьмо.<br/>— А тебе, я смотрю, он уже все, что надо, вправил. Месяц назад ведь приходил ты ко мне и говорил: мы херней какой-то занимаемся! А сейчас что? Нет уж, сам ты пошел. И институт ваш пошел, и все вы, — он натянул куртку и, пошатываясь, начал собирать свои вещи. — Я, блин, врач. Я людей спасать хотел. Ты знаешь вообще, как я к вам загремел? — он запихивал планшет и одежду в рюкзак, то и дело промахиваясь, потом закинул его на плечо и дернул углом рта. — У меня пациент на операции проснулся — анестезия не сработала. А я его заговорил, и он вырубился обратно. Деньги — херня, — Дима сплюнул под ноги, и мрачно подпиравший дверь Кирилл поморщился. — Деньги я всегда смогу заработать. Но, блин, просирать свою жизнь в вашем НИИ и в деревне этой я не буду. Год угробил, и что могу? Напеть, блин, сраную водку. Все, хватит. Я с этими придурками уеду, они сегодня сваливать собрались в город. Счастливо оставаться, джеймсы бонды.<br/>Он вышел, толкнув Кирилла, и тот нахмурился, повернувшись к Саше.<br/>— Сиди тут, я догоню, — велел он, но Саша только устало покачал головой.<br/>— А дальше что? В багажнике повезем? Он не младенец, пусть едет, куда хочет. Остынет потом, Высогорский с ним поговорит, и все нормально будет.<br/>Скрипнула дверь, в дом вошла Юна. Оглядела царящий внутри бардак и мрачные лица Саши и Кирилла и тихо вздохнула.<br/>— Мария Никитична велела, чтобы мы Валентину Викторовичу позвонили и все рассказали, — он опустила глаза и ткнулась лбом в плечо Кириллу. — Еще она сказала, мальчик из наших. Лингвоакустик. Она с ним поговорила, когда он проснулся. Это он сам лед провалил. Он хотел утонуть.<br/>Она заплакала, и Кирилл прижал Юну к себе, растерянно глядя на Сашу поверх ее макушки. Они молчали — говорить было не о чем. Практика оказалась и в самом деле насыщенной.<br/>Даже слишком.</p>
<p>***<br/>Саша зря боялся заболеть — даже по приезду, когда московская сырость окутала его плотным влажным одеялом, все равно дышалось легко. Муть была не в легких, а в голове. Не стало лучше даже во время разговора с Высем, для которого тот позвал к себе в кабинет всех аспирантов, кроме еще гостившей у родителей Милы. Сперва успокоил известием, что с мальчиком все в порядке, и в ближайшее время НИИ возьмет его под крыло, а Дима пока в длительном отпуске.<br/>Высь внимательно выслушал каждого, долго хвалил Юну за работу с растениями и, не дожидаясь просьбы, сам предложил ей добавить в расписание занятия с биологами. Грустная Юна улыбнулась и коротко поблагодарила: после практики она стала еще тише и неразговорчивей, и Кирилл то и дело поглядывал на нее с беспокойством. В учебный план того входило расширение списка рабочих заговоров, и Высь поручил его заботам лингвистов.<br/>Рассказ Саши о случившемся на озере слушали в напряженном молчании, и ему стало неловко, хотя все это он уже в подробностях описывал и ребятам, и Высю по телефону. Они кратко обсудили его ошибки: после переохлаждения нужно было поднимать температуру до нормальной медленнее, не тащить ребенка в поселок в одиночку, тратя силы и на дорогу, и на лингвозвук, а связаться с кем-то по телефону и позвать на помощь.<br/>— Иногда мне кажется, что стоит быть несколько более ультимативным, — невесело улыбнулся Высь, поглядев на каждого из них по очереди. — Я думал, преимущества командной работы неоспоримы. И хотя мы с вами еще не дошли до коллективных занятий и настройки на одну частоту, вы могли, по крайней мере, обсудить между собой такую возможность. Мария Никитична сказала, вы читали заговор вместе с ней. И, я полагаю, эффект был ощутим даже физически? — он дождался кивков и вздохнул. — Хорошо. Скоро мы вернемся к этому. Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы вы увидели наглядный пример слаженной коллективной работы. А пока — учитесь, тренируйтесь и при любой необходимости обращайтесь ко мне за помощью. Или друг к другу, — он улыбнулся чуть шире и отпустил их.<br/>Саша задержался на пороге, и Высь жестом предложил ему сесть обратно на стул. Саша покачал головой:<br/>— Нет, у меня только один вопрос, я много времени не отниму.<br/>— Почему все сработало именно там и так? — Высь переплел пальцы. — Александр, тогда, на озере, что вы почувствовали?<br/>— Страх.<br/>— О чем думали?<br/>Саша стиснул кулаки.<br/>— О том, как мальчик идет на дно. Как он пытается кричать, как замерзает.<br/>— То есть вы испытали не просто страх, а страх за кого-то?<br/>Он кивнул.<br/>— У вас высокий уровень эмпатии — сопереживания, сочувствия, — сказал Высь, прищурившись, словно «вердикт» был написан у Саши на лбу мелкими буквами. «Параноик с высоким уровнем эмпатии», отлично звучит, как раз займет место от уха до уха. — Вы сочинили и спели заговор не для себя. Для другого. Потому что для вас это было действительно важно. Подумайте об этом, — он откинулся на спинку кресла и поглядел на Сашу с теплотой. — И я не устану повторять, что верю в вас и горжусь вашими успехами. Вы спасли человека. Вы молодец, Александр.<br/>Саша уже взялся за дверную ручку и замер, обдумывая неожиданную мысль.<br/>— Еще один вопрос. Можно?<br/>— Конечно.<br/>— Активатор... он обязательно должен быть препаратом? — он нахмурился, пытаясь облечь идею в слова. — Может, практиков активирует определенное состояние? Ну, стресс. Например, когда вы работаете с лингвозвуком, то стресс испытываете?<br/>— Нет, Александр. Скорее, наоборот — мне нужно состояние полного покоя. На самом деле мы пробовали искусственно повышать уровень адреналина, дофамина и других гормонов в организме носителя гена — это не срабатывало. Нужно действительно что-то, чему мы пока не можем дать иного определения, кроме как мотивация.<br/>— Или вера, — задумчиво произнес Саша. — Или сильная эмоция. Порыв.<br/>— У каждого свое. Обсудите это с коллегами, я вам искренне советую. И, пожалуйста, не старайтесь нарочно загнать себя в состояние стресса, — сказал Высь с нажимом. — Я уверяю вас, дело не в нем.<br/>Саша кивнул и вышел. Он и сам уже понял, что допустил ошибку в формулировке: дело действительно оказалось не в стрессе как таковом. Все было куда конкретнее: его дар срабатывал всякий раз, когда Саша боялся за другого человека. Испытывал страх. Держа в руках оплавившуюся плойку, он опасался не ожога, а напугать воплями сестру. Стоя перед Милой, испугался, что та уйдет от него с разочарованием и болью. Потом испугался за мальчика на озере. Да чего он только по жизни не боялся!<br/>— Зашибись, — пробормотал он под нос, отойдя от кабинета Выся на безопасное расстояние. — Я трус и должен в себе это культивировать.<br/>«Мутант и горжусь этим» или «Герой без страха и упрека», конечно, звучало куда круче, но Саша все-таки почувствовал облегчение и даже радость: кажется, он наконец нашел ключ к своему умению. Начинался совсем новый этап работы.<br/>Муть стала рассеиваться.</p>
<p>Первое время Сашу все донимали расспросами, куда он дел Диму — по институту в считанные дни расползлись слухи об их практике, один нереальнее другого, и основной версией было, что Диму он утопил в проруби.<br/>Наталья Александровна, которая год назад привела того в институт, вопросов не задавала. Сперва Саша боялся, что на одном из занятий она незаметно подойдет к нему со спины, перережет скальпелем горло и с довольным видом сядет исследовать органы. Но та придумала возмездие похуже: вбить ему в башку всю программу медицинского вуза к концу года. Саша не возражал — после того, как он очистил голову от уныния и самоедства, там оказалось поразительно много свободного места.<br/>С Юной он теперь виделся чаще — та тоже работала с биологами параллельно с ним, но за медицину пока не бралась, и общих лекций у них не было. Поэтому когда после очередного ускоренного курса по цитологии Саша вывалился из кабинета и увидел, что под дверью сидит на корточках Юна, он удивился, но и обрадовался.<br/>— Привет! Ты ко мне? — спросил он и напрягся, заметив, что лицо у Юны грустное, а два пальца на правой руке перевязаны бинтом. — Что-то случилось? Серьезное?<br/>Юна встала, посмотрела на него снизу вверх и медленно повела головой из стороны в сторону.<br/>— Нет, ничего страшного. Просто... — она смутилась и опустила взгляд в пол. — Просто у Оли кот заболел, ну, мы его лечим, а он не дается, кусается. Наталья Александровна сказала отдать его в лабораторию на опыты...<br/>— Да это она шутит так! — быстро перебил Саша, кляня завотделом за непроницаемо черный юмор. — Давайте, показывайте кота, где он у вас?<br/>— В общежитии, она его из дома принесла, — Юна повеселела и робко потянула его за рукав. — Если у тебя есть время, мы подумали: раз ты мальчика спас, то кота легче получится...<br/>— Конечно, — уверенно кивнул Саша. В глубине души он вовсе не был так убежден, что справится, но с котом в самом деле должно было выйти проще. — А чего Оля сама не попросила?<br/>— Она сказала, ты на нее дуешься... Ну, это она, наверное, тоже шутит! — обеспокоенно зачастила Юна, заглядывая ему в лицо, и Саша только закатил глаза. Вот они, ветреные женщины: как целоваться, так с гигантской ехидной, а как кота лечить, так сразу нужен Саша.<br/>Занявший оборону на шкафу кот оказался злобной зверюгой такого размера, что, зайдя в комнату, Саша присвистнул, удивляясь, как под тем не проломилась мебель. Юна принялась уговаривать его спуститься и провела бы так битый час, пока Саша не выдержал и не кинул в кота попавшейся под руку мягкой игрушкой. Тот обалдел от такого хамства — игрушка еще и была мышью, — перестал шипеть и спрыгнул на кровать.<br/>Саша глубоко вздохнул и попросил Юну выйти за дверь. Та испуганно поглядела на него, и он поспешил успокоить:<br/>— Да я просто его усыплю. Мало ли, на тебя случайно подействует.<br/>— Давай я лучше выйду на балкон, — очень серьезно ответила Юна. — А то если он на тебя набросится, нужна будет помощь.<br/>Саша посмотрел на ее суровое лицо и забинтованную руку, потом на свирепую морду кота и решил на всякий случай согласиться.<br/>Засыпать тот не желал, слушая Сашины причитания с таким видом, словно готов был вот-вот разинуть пасть и спросить: «Ты в своем уме, лысое двуногое?» К тому же, скоро Саше стало жаль мерзнущую на балконе Юну. Он махнул ей рукой, приглашая зайти обратно, и решил начать лечение прямо так.<br/>«Заболел» оказалось длинной царапиной на пушистом боку, переходящей на живот. Саша мысленно посочувствовал противнику беспощадной животины, сосредоточился, глядя на обмазанные зеленкой края раны, и запел.<br/>Мотивацию он сформулировал просто: было боязно за Юну и Олю, которым буйное животное вполне могло полоснуть когтями не только по руке, но и по лицу или глазам. Да и самого кота, исходящего шипением и злостью, тоже было жаль: царапина при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась довольно глубокой. Сбежит еще, занесет заразу какую-нибудь и помрет, девчонки рыдать неделю будут, с ужасом подумал Саша и почувствовал, как мотивирующий страх становится сильнее.<br/>Пел Саша простой заговор на здоровье, не забывая подгонять клетки кожи делиться. Он на мгновение задумался, почему Юна сама не смогла это сделать: все ведь было не сложнее, чем с проращиванием семечка. Саша принялся уговаривать рану зарасти, кровь бежать быстрее, а кота — быть спокойным.<br/>Он закончил петь и отер пот со лба. Кот недоуменно моргнул, задрал лапу и принялся вылизывать светло-розовую полоску на пузе. Потом свернулся клубком и уснул.<br/>— Он так долго проспит. И жрать будет как не в себя пару дней, — Саша тяжело выдохнул и объяснил: — Ну, сама понимаешь, я вроде как использовал резервы организма, получается, надо будет взять откуда-то энергию.<br/>Юна кивнула, с улыбкой разглядывая кота. Саша размял шею и велел:<br/>— Давай, разматывай пальцы, вылечу, пока я здесь.<br/>— Ой, Саша, ты же уставший совсем, — та отступила на шаг и даже спрятала ладонь за спину. Саша фыркнул, скрестил руки на груди и принял геройскую позу.<br/>— Да ладно. Покормите потом чем-нибудь вкусным, что я, хуже кота?<br/>С Юной вышло еще быстрее: отметины когтей были короткие и неглубокие, Саша негромко пел, осторожно придерживая ее за запястье и потрясенно наблюдая, как медленно затягиваются царапины. Когда они стали тонкими розоватыми следами, Юна уверенно отняла руку.<br/>— Достаточно, правда. Спасибо, Саша.<br/>Тот почесал взмокшую макушку и усмехнулся:<br/>— Теперь у тебя два пальца старше остальных минимум на неделю. Ладно, отдыхай и сама поесть не забудь, хорошо?<br/>— Саша, а можно спросить? — Юна удержала его за рукав. Она облизнула губы и тихо проговорила: — Как тебе не страшно с кем-то живым работать? Это же нужно к нему как к объекту относиться. Как к собранию частиц.<br/>— Нет. Не так, — Саша покачал головой. — Наоборот. Это любые собрания частиц для меня живые. И я с ними разговариваю, — он взъерошил волосы, смутившись от того, насколько внимательно Юна его слушает, и поспешил оправдаться: — Ну, просто мне тяжело не чувствовать себя психом, обращаясь к воде или камню. Кирилл вот когда поет, он о чем думает?<br/>— Что звуком все, ну, гнет, — ответила Юна, — меняет. Для него звук — инструмент. Он техник, ему так проще.<br/>— Вот, — кивнул Саша. — А я лингвозвуком разговариваю. Прошу. Поэтому без разницы: кот, вода, человек. Все живое. И да, — он невесело улыбнулся, вспомнив объяснения Выся о влиянии на сознание. Вспомнив черную воду в проруби. — Мне капец страшно. Но страшней всего, что на просьбу не ответят.</p>
<p>На следующий день на пороге Сашиной комнаты в общаге предсказуемо появился Кирилл. Саша был к этому готов и уже мысленно отрепетировал отповедь: «Не хочешь, чтобы твою девушку кто-то трогал — пой ей сам». Но вместо того, чтобы пообещать свернуть ему челюсть или вышибить мозги, Кирилл неловко облапил его, так что ребра затрещали, и пробубнил слова благодарности.<br/>— Да ты чего? — выдохнул Саша, когда оправился от потрясения и смог говорить. — Я же ей всего лишь пальцы вылечил. Ну, и кота. Он так тебя достал?<br/>Кирилл пробормотал что-то совсем нечленораздельное, и Саша с изумлением понял: тот волнуется. А когда вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки бутылку коньяка и поставил на стол, у Саши только глаза на лоб полезли.<br/>— Вот, — сказал Кирилл и засунул ладони в карманы штанов. — Дашкевич сказал, ты такое пьешь.<br/>Саша закашлялся, пообещав себе лучше думать о Левушке. И начать исправлять репутацию алкоголика.<br/>— Да я этого кота расцеловать теперь должен. Придушить слегка — и расцеловать.<br/>— Это не за кота.<br/>— А за что?<br/>Кирилл помялся и поднял на Сашу глаза. Выглядел он так, будто уже успел изрядно принять на грудь.<br/>— Ты в поселке ей всякого наговорил, — он вздохнул и уселся на кровать, сцепив руки в замок и опустив между коленей. — Ну, про то, что она не должна бояться попросить, если надо что-то. Или потребовать, — он поднял голову и с жаром продолжил: — Я ей то же самое говорил! А она не слушала, представляешь?<br/>Саша тактично промолчал. Он вообще не понимал, как Юна до сих пор не сбежала в немом ужасе от этого чудовища с его советами.<br/>— Ну, короче, это помогло, — заключил Кирилл, и его лицо вдруг расплылось в абсолютно дурацкой и до невозможности счастливой улыбке. — В общем, она мне сказала вчера вечером, ей стыдно родителям врать, что у нее парня нет, они ведь строгие и считают: раз ухаживаешь, то жениться должен. Ну, она и говорит: если у нас все серьезно, давай поженимся.<br/>Саша прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не заржать в голос: сидящий перед ним Кирилл явно был не в себе и после такой реакции мог как броситься обнимать, так и дать по башке.<br/>— Я думал — сам предложу, а она откажется, ну зачем я ей. А она — сама. Вот.<br/>— Вот, — повторил Саша и стиснул зубы, потому что челюсть уже ломило от сдерживаемого смеха. — Молодцы. Поздравляю. Выпьем?<br/>Кирилл покачал головой и поднялся с его кровати.<br/>— Нет. Идем.<br/>— Куда? — с усмешкой спросил Саша. — За кольцами?<br/>— Нет. Рано. В снежки идем играть, — сообщил Кирилл и подмигнул ему с абсолютно живодерским выражением лица.<br/>— Не кота надо было лечить, — простонал Саша вполголоса и послушно поплелся за ним. С буйными психами спорить нельзя. Особенно, если в их свадебные традиции входит валяние в грязном снегу.<br/>Спустя три часа насквозь мокрый и чертыхающийся Саша мог посылать снежок песней по нужной траектории — в основном, в слишком довольную рожу Кирилла, который то и дело приговаривал, что давно знал: чтобы у Саши начало ладиться с физикой, надо было его приложить чем-нибудь тяжелым. Кидая в него очередным комом влажного снега и придавая тому ускорение, Саша решил не заморачиваться с мотивацией: если с Кириллом сейчас начать спорить, тот Сашу покалечит, а потом его посадят, и Юна будет страдать. Вот за Юну было действительно страшно, и этого вполне хватало для активации. К тому же, он все время вспоминал, как Кирилл спас их от погони в конце декабря, и снова и снова испытывал страх за Выся. Поэтому потренироваться стоило.</p>
<p>А Высь непонятно как, но получил наконец долгожданную свободу от преследователей. Он теперь часто вывозил аспирантов за город практиковаться возле реки и в лесу, благо погода становилась все лучше и лучше: снег уже почти везде сошел, а весенняя слякоть обещала вскоре подсохнуть.<br/>Саша учился и привыкал вырабатывать в себе страх перед разными опасностями. Иногда надуманность поводов слегка раздражала, но он на удивление не злился: все-таки успех придал ему сил.<br/>Не злился он даже на Левушку, который с пьянки в серверной взял моду всем рассказывать, что по примеру «лучшего друга» решил стать стихоплетом, а самому Саше при любой встрече принимался петь песню собственного сочинения. Заканчивалась она строчкой «эмоциональный эмоционал», и рифма с каждым разом становилась все гаже и гаже.<br/>Саша долго думал, как ему отомстить, пока однажды не напоролся на Левушку в состоянии страшной весенней простуды. Он великодушно выслушал очередной куплет про страдания эмоционала в жестоком мире, а потом самым бесчеловечным образом вылечил ему насморк.<br/>После этого Лев не попадался на глаза до конца недели, а в пятницу пришел в общагу и с заговорщицким видом повел Сашу в серверную. Тот уже было подумал, они снова станут пить, но оказалось — нет. Левушка, сияя от счастья, сообщил, что через несколько дней на стажировку прилетят коллеги из Скандинавии, и среди них есть единственная девушка Лора, которую он, Лев, героически уступает своему лучшему другу.<br/>Отойдя от очередного приступа паники, которую предсказуемо вызвали заверения в дружбе до гроба, Саша согласился посмотреть профайл стажерки, черт знает как и где спертый Львом.<br/>Лора была довольно красивой — очень загорелой, со вздернутым носом, длинными выгоревшими волосами и улыбчивым четко очерченным ртом. Левушка продолжал бубнить под ухом что-то о дружбе народов, Саша кивал и думал: давно пора в самом деле выкинуть из головы все мысли о Миле, потому как ни к чему хорошему они до сих пор не привели.<br/>Стажеры прилетели в начале апреля. Это были веселые ребята под тридцать, на первый взгляд казавшиеся родственниками: одинаково высокие, крепкие и светловолосые, с чем-то неуловимо похожим то ли в мимике, то ли в интонации. Они с порога завалили всех рассказами о кошмарном перелете, который задержали на пересадке почти на пять часов, и упреками в отсутствии снега — кто-то додумался притащить с собой сноуборд. Поскольку в отсутствии Димы и Милы роль массовика-затейника против его воли перешла к Саше, он дождался, пока стажеры увидятся с Высем и ребятами-лингвистами, и повел их заселяться в общагу, не забыв прихватить для компании Кирилла с Юной и Олю с парой особенно разговорчивых лаборантов, засидевшихся в НИИ допоздна.<br/>Из общаги предсказуемо переместились в какой-то паб, где Кирилла еле оттащили от не в меру буйного футбольного фаната, которому не понравились цвета чужого шарфа. Ближе к ночи снова с хохотом добрались до общаги.<br/>Из спертого Левушкой досье Саша знал, что стажеры были хором, но петь они вежливо и непреклонно отказались: после перерыва им надо порепетировать и настроиться на одну частоту. Зато стали активно уговаривать местных показать себя. Кирилл не очень вежливо сообщил, что на пьяную голову читать заговоры тут дураков нет. Стараясь исправить положение, Саша завел не очень чистым, но достаточно громким, чтобы им постучали из-за стены, голосом «Love me tender», заслужив аплодисменты. Пел он, глядя в сияющее лицо Лоры, и судя по тому, что в какой-то момент приятели осторожно потянули ее подальше от Саши, в песню вложил куда больше мотивации, чем собирался.<br/>Едва он закончил, Лора моргнула, встряхнула волосами и погрозила Саше пальцем, но он видел по ее смеющимся глазам: она совсем не сердится.</p>
<p>Наутро все разбрелись по кабинетам, Саша честно отсидел биохимию и провел несколько опытов в лаборатории с медиками, закончив к вечеру. На пути к выходу он наткнулся на Наталью Александровну, которая о чем-то разговаривала с Высем, то и дело поправляя на хищном носу очки.<br/>— Александр, а мы как раз о вас говорим, — улыбнулся Высь. — Моя коллега утверждает, что вас надо обязательно отправить в будущем на стажировку. Боится, у нее недостаточно твердая рука, чтобы направить ваши способности в русло нужной специализации.<br/>«Куда уж тверже», — едва не сказал вслух вовремя поперхнувшийся Саша и кивнул. Высь распрощался с Феоктистовой и пошел на улицу, где начало темнеть. Саша увязался за ним: стажировка все же была делом интересным.<br/>— Помните, я уже говорил: из-за упущенного времени и поздно освоенных технологий в институте сейчас лучше обстоят дела с теорией. Зато у нас один из самых больших в мире архивов и очень активная работа с регионами, особенно учитывая размеры страны. Отправлять кого-то за рубеж поучиться у практиков — дело обычное, — пояснил Высь, подходя к машине. — Особенно, если нужно определиться с медицинской специализацией. Не потому, что наш уровень ниже, нет. Просто там больше практиков узкого профиля. И среди обычных врачей, и среди лингвоакустиков. Специфика. Не стремятся объять необъятное, как мы, возможно.<br/>— А к нам тогда кто приезжает на стажировку? — спросил Саша.<br/>— В основном лингвисты и физики, — Высь открыл дверцу машины и кинул на заднее сиденье пару папок. Вот же трудоголик. — Так что, Александр, вы не против?<br/>— Нет, конечно, я только за! — поспешил согласиться Саша.<br/>Высь не торопился садиться, и Саша принялся хвастаться своими достижениями. Тот с усмешкой слушал полный душераздирающих подробностей рассказ о страшной войне с котом, травмами, вирусами и коллегами, пока Саша не спохватился, что вокруг уже совсем темно и над крыльцом зажгли освещение.<br/>— Я вас не отвлекаю? — уточнил он, и Высь успокоил его:<br/>— Нет, что вы. Все в порядке. Я всегда рад слышать об успехах учеников, — он опустил ладонь на дверцу, неторопливо постукивая пальцами по стеклу. От них в салон падали длинные тонкие тени, похожие на ветви. — Я собирался проведать Марину. А она никогда не требовала сбежать с работы раньше, чем необходимо, — Высь улыбнулся немного теплее. В электрическом свете черты его лица казались резче, а он сам — старше. — Не любит лентяев.<br/>— А можно с вами?<br/>Саша не хотел навязываться, но почему-то ощущал, что непременно должен поехать. Он чувствовал необыкновенный подъем, ему казалось, он снова поймал тот поток, который поднял его над полом в деревенском доме и поделился своей силой. Высь, похоже, тоже почувствовал Сашин энтузиазм. Кивнул и молча указал на сиденье рядом с водительским.<br/>— Я думал... ну, не сейчас, конечно, но попробовать спеть ей заговор, — быстро объяснил Саша, залезая в салон и пристегиваясь. Он поглядел на Выся, уверенно выруливающего на шоссе, и вздохнул. — Я же понимаю, вы на меня рассчитываете. Я раньше переживал, что не гожусь, подведу вас, — Высь смотрел на дорогу, не мешая ему, и Саша с благодарностью закончил: — Но теперь все наоборот. Знать, что на тебя кто-то полагается, считает достаточно сильным — очень хорошая мотивация.<br/>— Я рад, что могу помочь вам этим, Александр, — негромко проговорил Высь, и в его голосе была гордость, от которой Саша почувствовал себя всемогущим.</p>
<p>В больнице, несмотря на не поздний еще час, было тихо и малолюдно. Вежливая медсестра проводила их по выкрашенным в светло-зеленый цвет и заставленным высокими растениями коридорам — Саше показалось, будто они пробираются через сад или лес.<br/>В палате мерно пищали датчики. Высь присел на край постели и застыл. Саша глядел на блестевшие в неярком свете прикроватной лампы волосы Марины, похожие на глянцевитую черную реку. На синюю больничную одежду и изжелта-бледное лицо. Не хватало только отравленного яблока на столе. И чуда. Чуда всегда не хватает.<br/>— У нее было кровоизлияние в мозг, — тихо сказал Высь. — Поражено несколько участков, был отек, его, к счастью, удалось убрать — мозг искусственно снабжали кислородом. Но последствия травмы непредсказуемы.<br/>Высь смотрел на жену и кончиками пальцев касался высоких скул, лба, волос — осторожно, будто та была хрустальная, и он боялся разбить ее одним неверным движением или вздохом.<br/>— Знаете, Александр, если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал, что она проснется, но забудет все, что было в жизни до того, забудет меня, нас — я бы согласился. Я бы согласился на все, — он повернул к нему осунувшееся лицо и спросил все так же негромко: — Ну как? Попробуете?<br/>Саша сглотнул и подошел ближе. Набрал полную грудь воздуха — и медленно выдохнул.<br/>— Нет. Простите, Валентин Викторович. Я пока слишком мало умею. Это будет риск.<br/>— Оставлять ее так еще на год или два — тоже риск, — сказал Высь и тяжело поднялся.<br/>— Я вас в коридоре подожду, — быстро проговорил Саша и вышел: смотреть в закаменевшую спину Выся было физически невыносимо.<br/>Спустя минут пять тот появился из-за двери, как всегда спокойный и собранный.<br/>— Давайте пройдемся, Александр, — предложил он, — погода наконец хорошая, а я так давно не гулял по вечернему городу.<br/>Саша кивнул, и они вышли из больницы, свернув в переулок, указатель перед которым обещал набережную через полтора километра. Высь шел неторопливо, рассказывал о планах института на стажировку на этот год, расспрашивал Сашу, какой раздел медицины дается ему лучше всего. В какой-то момент они миновали небольшой пустырь за домами, и Высь замолчал на середине фразы. Они прошли несколько метров молча, и тут он попросил:<br/>— Александр, погодите секунду, — потом замер и прищурился, сразу сделавшись похожим на хищного зверя. Развернулся и медленно двинулся назад. Окликнул кого-то: — Молодой человек, вам помочь? Вы что-то ищете? Подойдите сюда, будьте добры.<br/>Фонарь горел довольно далеко от них, поэтому Саша не сразу увидел, как со стороны дома к ним идет какой-то парень. Когда тот приблизился, Саша заметил на его лице выражение крайней растерянности.<br/>— Заблудился? — уточнил Саша, и Высь подошел к незнакомцу чуть ближе.<br/>— Вы что-то хотели? — спросил он, и парень моргнул, слегка приоткрыв рот. А потом достал из-под полы пальто пистолет с привинченным на ствол глушителем. И направил на Выся.<br/>Саша дернулся, ломанувшись вперед, но Высь резко преградил ему дорогу, повернул голову, покачал ей. Парень с пистолетом снова моргнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, и поднял руку с оружием выше. Саша услышал глухой щелчок, звон стекла — и дальний фонарь погас.<br/>Саша хрипло выдохнул: темнота бросилась в лицо, облепила кожу. Сквозь гул крови в ушах он уловил новый щелчок. А потом заорал: «Стой, стой! Стой!», — и оглох от собственного крика.<br/>Когда утих звон в голове, Саша сглотнул вязкую слюну и качнулся вперед. Высь поймал его за плечо, удержав на ногах, быстро разжал пальцы и пошел к лежащему на земле человеку. Саша облизал пересохшие губы и двинулся следом.<br/>Глаза у парня были удивленные и широко распахнутые. Саша все ждал, когда тот спросит: «Какого хрена ты так орешь, придурок?», — но тот продолжал не мигая пялиться в черное небо. Высь присел перед ним на корточки и прижал указательный и средний пальцы к шее. Поднялся, отряхнув ладони одну о другую.<br/>— Александр, вы немного перестарались. Не стоило, я бы справился сам, правда. Но вы молодец, быстро среагировали и...<br/>Саша не слушал дальше. Он побрел прочь, пока не споткнулся обо что-то. Уже падая на выставленные перед собой ладони, увидел валяющийся в стороне пистолет. Во рту стало омерзительно кисло, желудок скрутило сухими спазмами. Саша цеплялся за влажную землю, пытаясь встать, но она плыла под пальцами, словно была живой и хотела вырваться.<br/>— Александр, нам нужно уходить. Давайте я помогу.<br/>Саша дернулся, скидывая с себя руки. Ему хотелось схватить Выся за ворот, как следует встряхнуть и проорать в отвратительно спокойное лицо: «Замолчите! Какой я, к черту, молодец, за что вы меня хвалите? Я человека убил только что, просто оставьте меня в покое, провалитесь!»<br/>Он открыл рот и поперхнулся, оглушенный мыслью: а если он сейчас вслух пожелает Высю провалиться, и тот в самом деле упадет и не встанет больше? Если поссорится завтра с Милой и скажет: «Не хочу тебя видеть», — и она уйдет, навсегда уйдет? Потребует от матери исчезнуть из его жизни — и ее действительно не станет?<br/>Мальчишка на льду попросил умереть и ушел под воду. Саша сильнее и опытнее мальчишки. Он может сделать что-то страшнее.<br/>— Александр, посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста. Можете встать?<br/>Саша закусил губу и зажал руками рот, давясь невысказанными словами, давясь ненавистью к своему гребаному дару, к себе, к хваленому прогрессу и гуманизму, которые гроша ломаного не стоят. Все эти технологии, молекулы, частицы — просто сраный бред, который не имеет смысла и значения, когда тебя ставят перед выбором: умри или убей.<br/>Лучше вырвать себе язык, чем жить со знанием, что с его помощью ты убил человека. И можешь сделать это еще, потому что, как выяснилось, ни черта не контролируешь силу собственных слов и страха.<br/>Саша разжал челюсти и полез пальцами в рот. Язык извивался как червяк, как что-то чуждое, мерзкое и опасное, как ненавистный источник слов. Смерти.<br/>— Александр, пожалуйста, послушайте меня. Успокойтесь. Встаньте. Я прошу вас, дышите, — Высь перехватил его запястья и отвел руки в стороны. — Вы не виноваты. Вы не рассчитали силы. Вы действовали без умысла. Вы хотели остановить человека, защитить себя.<br/>— В-вас, — вытолкнул комок из глотки Саша. — Я вас хотел защитить.<br/>Высь вздрогнул и, крепко обхватив его за плечи, поднял на ноги.<br/>— Я вызову машину, и мы поедем. В общежитие.<br/>Саша замотал головой.<br/>— Т-там люди, — зубы стучали, и он стиснул их до боли, процедив: — Я не могу... контролировать.<br/>— Вы все можете, Саша, — сказал Высь так спокойно, что Саша застыл, как будто на нем нажали кнопку выключения. Дрожь ушла, в голове стало пусто и тихо. — Дышите. Вот так. Еще. Успокойтесь. Вы все можете. Сейчас я отвезу вас к себе домой, вы выспитесь, а завтра поедете в общежитие. Или не завтра, а когда решите. Хорошо?<br/>Саша кивнул — точнее, голова будто мотнулась сама, как у болванчика. Высь кому-то позвонил, потом достал из кармана платок и протянул Саше.<br/>— Лицо, — сказал он, и Саша моргнул, не понимая, чего тот от него хочет. Чтобы он глаза завязал, что ли, и не запомнил дорогу? Высь нахмурился и осторожно отер ему рот, потом убрал испачканный грязью платок, взял Сашу за локоть и повел через дворы к дороге.</p>
<p>Саша не помнил, как и куда они ехали. Высь не стал забирать от больницы машину и вызвал обычное такси. Водитель поморщился, когда Саша полез в салон в грязной одежде, но Высь что-то тихо сказал, и тот отвернулся, глядя после этого только на дорогу.<br/>Квартира у Выся была на самом верху многоэтажки, и пока они поднимались в лифте, прошла, казалось, целая вечность. Саша пялился в стенку, чтобы не видеть ни собственной перекошенной рожи в зеркале, ни по-прежнему спокойного лица Выся.<br/>— Выпить? Или сначала в ванную? — спросил тот, едва закрыв за ними входную дверь, и Саша неловко кивнул — челюсть до сих пор ныла.<br/>— Д-да. В ванную.<br/>— Ботинки, Саша, — негромко окликнул Высь, когда он двинулся куда-то вглубь темной квартиры наугад. — Постойте. Садитесь сюда, на стул, я их с вас сниму.<br/>— Не надо, — огрызнулся Саша, стягивая обувь и не глядя швыряя обратно в прихожую.<br/>Высь неспешно прошел мимо него, щелкая выключателями, открыл дверь в ванную комнату, и Саша сощурился от ударившего по глазам яркого света, отражавшегося от белого кафеля в пестрых узорах.<br/>— Чистые полотенца в шкафчике под раковиной. Я сейчас поставлю чайник, вы согреетесь, и мы поговорим. Вы не должны пытаться со всем справиться в одиночку, Саша. Вы не один.<br/>Саша стиснул зубы и, ничего не ответив, зашел в просторную ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь. Стянул с себя одежду с разводами грязи на коленях и рукавах и залез в душевую кабину. Вода хлынула на него обжигающе-холодным потоком, так что он едва не заорал, но сдержался и вытерпел так с минуту, дождавшись, пока голова прояснится и тошнота окончательно отступит. Тогда он прибавил температуру и долго стоял, прикрыв глаза и чувствуя, как снова начинает мелко и мерзко трясти. Шум воды оглушал, перекрывая все звуки, но Саша был рад этому.<br/>Когда он выключил воду и вылез из душа, на негромко работавшей стиральной машинке в дальнем углу лежала стопка чистой одежды. Саша скривился, но, наскоро вытершись полотенцем, натянул ее: штаны оказались впору, а джемпер — немного широковат в плечах, и рукава висели до костяшек. Саша закатал их, отер с лица выступивший от влажной духоты пот и пошел искать кухню.</p>
<p>***<br/>— Вы кого-нибудь убивали?<br/>Высь едва заметно вздрогнул, и Саша ощутил отголосок злой радости, сумев застать его врасплох. Тот, видимо, думал, что он так и просидит за столом еще с полчаса, молча вертя в руках давно опустевшую чашку. Высь вытащил ее у него из пальцев, отошел к стоящему возле плиты электрическому чайнику, щелкнул кнопкой. Саша скользил взглядом по стенам кирпичного оттенка и мрачноватой мебели из темного дерева, задержался глазами на тускло поблескивающем боку медного кувшина на подоконнике, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Высь вернется с чаем.<br/>Ответа он тоже ждал.<br/>— Пейте, пока горячий, — Высь поставил перед ним полную чашку и потер переносицу.<br/>— Что вы сделали? — настаивал Саша, и тот вздохнул, но сел рядом и устало улыбнулся.<br/>— Вещь не лучше убийства, — ответил он и откинулся на спинку стула, коснувшись затылком стенки. Посмотрел на тяжелую кованую лампу под потолком, потом снова опустил взгляд на Сашу. — У каждого из нас ген проявляет себя по-разному. Кому-то лучше дается медицина, кому-то — физика. Свой «конек», мы уже говорили с вами об этом, — сказал он, и Саша кивнул, не в силах отделаться от мысли, что тот разговор случился долгие годы назад. — Когда я был в вашем возрасте, моральные вопросы волновали меня мало. А после того, как выяснил, что могу вызывать людей на откровенность, мораль стала двойной. Я тогда считал свой дар чем-то вроде техники НЛП или гипноза, даже на курсы ходил, — он широко усмехнулся, будто рассказывал и в самом деле нечто веселое. — Мне казалось, я всесилен. Могу вершить добро и карать. На деле я был глуп, жесток и азартен.<br/>Он замолчал, прикрыв глаза.<br/>— Я изучал антропологию, потом переключился на прикладную лингвистику. И решил «приложить» умения к чему-то, как мне думалось, стоящему. Ректора нашего вуза заменили личностью, скажем так, спорной. Взяточником, хамом, протеже кого-то сверху. Я принял решение восстановить справедливость. Начать с малого. Взял диктофон — тогда еще были кассетные, громоздкие такие, — и пришел к нему под предлогом интервью для студенческой газеты.<br/>Высь мягко подтолкнул к Саше чашку и велел — нет, все-таки попросил:<br/>— Пейте, пожалуйста.<br/>— А что было дальше?<br/>Высь покосился на плавающие чаинки так, будто хотел утопить их взглядом, потом вскинул брови.<br/>— А дальше я отнес запись в милицию. И ректора посадили. На двадцать лет, потому что, поверьте на слово, было за что. Не только административные нарушения — уголовные. Мерзкие, в целом, вещи. Был громкий скандал, об этом писали во всех газетах.<br/>— Вы были рады? — спросил сквозь зубы Саша.<br/>— Нет, — Высь спокойно посмотрел на него и перевел взгляд на окно. — Я был потрясен. Как и вам час назад, мне тогда казалось: я не смогу больше никогда раскрыть рот. Потому что узнал больше, чем мне было надо. Чем ожидал. Чем был в состоянии поверить. Я тогда не мог выйти на улицу — думал, кому ни задай вопрос, любой расскажет о себе что-то чудовищное. И тогда сажать придется всех, — он отпил из Сашиной чашки и сжал ее тонкие стенки. — Позже это прошло. Я даже пришел к выводу, что сделал на самом деле нечто правильное, стоящее. А мое отвращение — невысокая цена за возможность избавить человечество от мерзавцев. И со временем, когда страсти поутихнут, надо попробовать еще. С кем-то действительно важным, от кого зависят многие жизни. Уж такой-то человек не имеет права быть плохим и скрывать это.<br/>— Сделали? — Саша устало потер глаза. Злость уходила из него очень медленно, как отрава из крови. Но все же уходила.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Сделал кое-что похуже.<br/>— Еще хуже? — вяло удивился Саша, и Высь негромко рассмеялся.<br/>— Да, Саша. Представьте себе.<br/>— Вы меня так раньше не называли, — рассеяно проговорил он, и Высь, к удивлению, извинился:<br/>— Простите, больше не буду.<br/>— Нет, вы называйте, — Саша фыркнул, поднявшись, сходил за чайником и долил в чашку кипятка. — А вас в универе знаете, как называли? Высь. Ну, из-за фамилии.<br/>— На рысь похоже. Не знал, что студенты считают меня таким кровожадным, — он покачал головой. — Есть, за что. После того случая меня нашли люди из НИИ, — продолжил он без перехода. — Я начал работать с лингвозвуком, думал, больше никогда не стану использовать его по прихоти. Но, конечно, не сдержался. Видите ли, Саша, мне тогда это казалось очень важным. Просто жизненно необходимым. Когда я уже был аспирантом, то проходил и обычную педагогическую практику: руководство НИИ решило, что из меня выйдет неплохой преподаватель. В том университете училась девушка. Веселая, улыбалась все время. Она мне очень нравилась, — он сцепил руки в замок и поднял на него измученный взгляд. — Я ведь ей всем обязан, Саша. Если бы не она, я никогда бы не стал таким, какой есть. Это с ней я понял, что достиг предела своей человечности и дальше буду уже кем-то другим. Не собой. Не человеком.<br/>— Вы ее... на откровенность вызвали?— негромко спросил Саша, и Высь отпил чая, морщась и глотая с видимым трудом, будто у него болело горло.<br/>— Мне казалось, уж с ней я никогда не узнаю ничего страшного, никакой грязи. Я был уверен, что владею даром очень хорошо, и мне удастся не допрашивать ее, а просто немного подтолкнуть. К откровенности, да. Влюбленные нетерпеливы и творят чудовищные глупости. Ну, я думаю, вы знаете и сами. И я выяснил, что она в меня тоже влюблена, очень серьезно. Я был счастлив, вы даже не представляете себе, как сильно.<br/>А потом эта улыбчивая девочка рассказала, как ездила на опознание отца: он в горах разбился, где они отдыхали семьей. Мать не смогла, плохо стало. А она смогла. Как на первом курсе поругалась с родственниками, у которых жила в Москве, и переехала к подругам. Месяц питалась одной растворимой лапшой, но готовить не училась из принципа — сказала, делала все наперекор дяде. Он тяжелый человек, военный. После смерти брата взялся налаживать племяннице жизнь. Хотел, чтобы она бросила университет, потому что на политологии в конце 90-х учились дети не самых приятных людей. Дурная компания, говорил, опасная. Собирался выдать ее замуж за своего сослуживца «с перспективой». А она из дома ушла. В чем была, ничего не взяла с собой. Совершенно невозможная. Храбрая, смелая девочка.<br/>Высь покрутил чашку в руках. Глаза у него были прищуренные и темные, звериные и со звериной какой-то тоской.<br/>— Самое страшное было в том, что она мне, конечно, все это потом рассказала бы. Сама, по собственной воле. В ее словах не было ничего ужасного. Но я понял очень четко и ясно, что не просто подтолкнул Марину. Я заранее решил, будто мой дар дает мне право считать себя умнее, дальновиднее, выше нее. Что она для меня ничем не лучше того ректора. А она ведь была для меня всем, смыслом моей жизни. Я ей все объяснил про лингвозвук. Она страшно обиделась, ну, вы понимаете меня, Саша, восточная женщина в гневе — грозная сила. Тем более, когда имеет на него полное право.<br/>Он помолчал и допил остывший чай залпом, как водку.<br/>— Потом простила. Не сразу. Очень не сразу.<br/>Саша потер лицо ладонями.<br/>— Но вы же все равно использовали после этого дар. Со мной, наверняка с кем-то еще.<br/>— Теперь я лучше умею контролировать свою способность и использую ее очень редко. При поиске лингвоакустиков — когда нужно, чтобы человек вспомнил то, что может ему казаться незначительным и быть сокрытым в памяти, а для нас важно. Или если высказанные слова могут слишком многое решить — спасти человеку жизнь, например. Тогда приходится выходить за границы, но каждый такой шаг остается на моей совести. И мне дальше жить с этим. Но очень тяжело сдержаться всякий раз, когда видишь, как человеку плохо — и не с кем поговорить.<br/>— Вы мне память тормошили тогда в универе, когда про семью расспрашивали? Или думали, что мне было плохо? — спросил Саша и сам ответил: — Да. Было.<br/>Он вспомнил, каким чудовищно пустым был дом после развода родителей — даже наполненный ссорами с матерью и тихим плачем сестры, он казался лишь оболочкой прежней жизни. Как Саша мучительно пытался помочь им хоть чем-то, боясь окончательно все испортить. Как думал, что и так уже испортил слишком многое. Как ненавидел отчима и ушел, бросив родных с ним и не заботясь о том, что будет дальше.<br/>— Было, — повторил он, — и сейчас мне тоже на редкость хреново. Но я не собираюсь с вами это обсуждать. Ни по своей воле, ни по вашей. Спасибо, что ответили на вопросы. Больше я знать ничего не хочу. И говорить не хочу. Хотя бы какое-то время.<br/>— Хорошо, — согласился Высь, убирая чашки в раковину. — Вы точно не надумали поесть? — Саша снова отказался, и тот нахмурился. — Как скажете. Ложитесь в гостевой спальне. Дальняя дверь по коридору, справа от ванной. Можете не разговаривать ни со мной, ни с кем-либо другим, сколько вам потребуется. Я только очень хочу, чтобы вы поняли одну вещь и подумали над ней, — проговорил Высь уже стоящему на пороге Саше в спину, и когда он дослушал до конца, то порадовался, что никто сейчас не видит его лицо: — Если вы можете убить человека, значит, вам под силу сделать и обратное.<br/>— Кто в вас стрелял? — хрипло спросил Саша, и Высь молчал долго. А потом ответил с пугающей убежденностью:<br/>— Не знаю. Но скоро буду знать.</p>
<p>***<br/>Он не уточнял, какое объяснение придумал и сообщил коллегам Высь, но к нему и в самом деле никто не приставал с лишними вопросами. Саше сочувствовали, желали скорейшего выздоровления, Юна принесла банку меда, Оля — внушительный пакет лекарств. Скандинавские стажеры посоветовали сходить в сауну и как следует прогреться и укатили с местными лингвистами куда-то в Якутию, к шаманам, пообещав привезти мазь на оленьем жире. Саша вежливо кивал, складывал подношения в тумбочку и снова и снова давал себе слово: с завтрашнего дня он попробует со всеми разговаривать нормально. Не получалось — ни нормально, ни хоть как-нибудь.<br/>Наталья Александровна изменила своей привычке и стала читать ему лекции, начав с травматологии — видимо, полагала, что с Сашиным везением это особенно пригодится. Вирусологию преподавал в своих лабораториях Мерцалов, который выглядел так, будто не выходил на свет с прошлого года. Бледный и сутулый, он негромко заговаривал зараженных крыс, объясняя, как тот или иной вирус влияет на организм и какие из них могут затронуть центральную нервную систему и мозг. Саша вспомнил бледное лицо Марины и закусил губу, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.<br/>С Высем он не виделся неделю и до сих пор испытывал смешанные чувства. Возвращаясь мыслями к его рассказу, Саша понимал: от привычки решать все за других тот за двадцать с лишним лет так до конца и не избавился, — и это изрядно бесило. С другой стороны, Саша прекрасно отдавал себе отчет: будь он сам на месте Выся, наверное, поступил бы точно так же. И с продажным ректором, и с девушкой, в которую влюбился. Осознавать, что с человеком, который еще недавно был идеалом, у тебя самые неприятные из возможных общих черт, было обидно.<br/>Но Высь имел возможность выбора — и выбрал остаться человеком, со слабостями и ошибками, на которых Саша намеревался учиться. Своих он и так уже сделал достаточно.<br/>Не застав того в кабинете в течение нескольких дней подряд, Саша оставил записку с просьбой показать медицинскую карту жены. Высь принес копию со снимками мозга сам на следующий день, молча отдал Саше и крепко пожал руку перед тем, как уйти. За просмотром карты Сашу застала Наталья Александровна.<br/>Со следующей недели у них началась неврология.</p>
<p>***<br/>Когда в дверь общажной комнаты заколотили, Саша сидел над схемой мозга не первый час и мрачно размышлял, что тот похож на замок с тысячей комнат. И если враги пробрались сразу в несколько, в одиночку с ними не повоюешь, будь хоть самим Мерлином.<br/>Он встал из-за стола, с хрустом размял шею и пошел отпирать дверь, надеясь, что в очередной партии гуманитарной помощи окажется шоколадка: собственный мозг уже отказывался работать, а внутренний Мерлин давно уснул в самой дальней комнате.<br/>За дверью обнаружился Левушка с подозрительно довольным лицом.<br/>— Ага! — возвестил он, заходя без приглашения. — Болеешь, значит.<br/>Дарт Вейдер на его футболке любезно предлагал всем желающим печенье. Саша закатил глаза и вернулся к столу. Левушка самым бесцеремонным образом уселся на его край и вытащил из кармана толстую пачку листов картона размером с ладонь.<br/>— Это тебе, — сообщил он, радостно протягивая их Саше.<br/>Тот смерил его взглядом и все-таки взял картонки: раз они не в конверте, то никакой страшной заразы можно не опасаться. Кроме самого Левушки, конечно.<br/>Он отложил в сторону «Погладь меня», «Покорми меня» и «Пожалей меня», уставившись на «Сделай мне больно».<br/>— Это когда тебе будет не хватать тлена в организме, — охотно пояснил Левушка, наклонившись к нему и болтая ногами. Саша молча вручил ему табличку, а потом аккуратно двинул по печени. Тот показательно захрипел, резво соскочил со стола и разлегся на кровати, изображая не в меру активного умирающего.<br/>— Я к тебе со всей душой! — попенял он со скорбью в голосе. — А ты!<br/>Он вздохнул и снова подошел к Саше, правда, на этот раз оставшись на стратегически безопасном расстоянии.<br/>— Как ты голос вообще умудрился сорвать? Ныл слишком громко? Стихи читал всю ночь под чьим-то балконом на морозе?<br/>Саша изобразил на лице как можно доходчивей: «Не твое дело».<br/>— Ну скажи, я же твой лучший друг, — канючил Левушка, и Саша стиснул зубы. Он не выдержал, перевернул одну из картонок и написал на обороте: «Скотина ты».<br/>Левушка обиделся.<br/>— Я тебе таблички сделал, — сказал он, глядя на Сашу так, словно тот не просто ткнул его в печень, а вырвал ее и склевал. — Лору уступил! Лору! — на его лице отразился священный трепет. — Ты ее грудь видел?<br/>«Проваливай», — раздраженно написал Саша и швырнул в него табличку.<br/>— Да что с тобой случилось? — не унимался Лев. — Что за страшные тайны?<br/>«Не скажу», — вывел Саша на очередном листке и мстительно добавил рядом: «Вдруг ты шпион».<br/>— Ага. Агент Моссада! — возопил Левушка и пошел к двери.<br/>— Знаешь что, товарищ Саша, — заявил он, вернувшись на полдороги. — Что-то я не вижу тут многочисленных делегаций и прочих кандидатов в психотерапевты-самоубийцы. Может они, конечно, затаились в волшебном шкафу и ждут, пока я уберусь отсюда. Так ты не стесняйся, гони меня в шею. Пусть они сидят здесь и чахнут над тобой. Ты свою рожу видел? — спросил он с неожиданной злостью, заглядывая Саше в лицо. — В гроб краше кладут. Если ты коньки отбросишь, кому мне передавать свой бесценный груз знаний? Кто мне эпитафию и венок принесет? А ты, между прочим, обещал! — он почесал давно небритую щеку и ткнул в Сашу пальцем. — Так вот, умирать я буду старым, толстым и среди толпы выдирающих друг другу патлы баб. То есть дам. Чего и тебе желаю.<br/>Он принялся собирать со стола и пола разбросанные картонки. Саша глядел на его недовольное лицо, кусал губу и успокаивал себя тем, что сейчас Лев уйдет, и в комнате снова станет тихо и спокойно. Останется лишь схема мозга и навязчиво бьющаяся в голове мысль: а что, если он все провалит? Если убьет Марину?<br/>Саша смотрел на рисунок и конспекты по неврологии, и в ушах звучало не сердитое бормотание Льва, а спокойный внутренний голос, задающий вопросы, которые Саша изо всех сил гнал от себя последнюю неделю: «Может быть, ты учишь все это зря? И подвергнешь опасности любого, при ком раскроешь рот? И к тебе может подойти и в самом деле один только самоубийца?»<br/>— Последний раз спрашиваю, — объявил Лев, рассовывая листки по карманам. — С чего ты дара речи лишился? Соблазнил-таки девушку, а она оказалась тайским трансвеститом? Первая любовь явилась к тебе с младенцем и требованием алиментов? Любимый хомячок умер? Ты убил любимого хомячка? Тело несчастного Димаса всплыло, и пришлось ехать на север и закапывать его всю ночь?<br/>Саша резко отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Он вспомнил липкую грязь на руках, застывшие глаза трупа. Его начало тошнить.<br/>— Знал бы ты, как мне сейчас твоя рожа не нравится, — медленно выговорил Левушка где-то под боком. Саша сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох. — Все так плохо? — тихо спросил тот, и Саша кивнул. — Слушай, товарищ Саша. Ты белый как стенка. Ты что, правда убил кого-то?<br/>Он вырвал у Левушки из рук один листок и, уже прекрасно понимая, что пожалеет об этом через минуту, быстро вывел на обороте: «Он напал на нас с Высогорским. Самооборона».<br/>— Так, — сказал Левушка после паузы. Саша медленно рвал листок на части, тупо глядя перед собой и размышляя, сможет ли стереть Льву память. — Так, — повторил тот, снова усевшись на стол. Поглядел, склонив голову набок, и Саша подумал, что Левушка похож на галку. — А Высогорский, небось, по голове тебя погладил и сказал, что все будет хорошо?<br/>«Чаем напоил», — вывел Саша на картонке. Левушка закатил глаза и издал утробный стон раненного кита, который вкупе с видом взъерошенной галки производил чудовищное впечатление.<br/>— Пойдем, — сказал он, дернув Сашу за рукав, и недовольно пояснил: — Ко мне пойдем. Столько выпивки, сколько требует твоя страдальческая рожа, я сюда просто не донесу. И хватит смотреть на меня, как на врага народа! Что ты там писать собрался? — рявкнул он на потянувшегося к ручке и бумаге Сашу. — За разглашение тайны меня тоже ждет долгая и мучительная смерть? Ага, разбежался! Посмотрите на него! Суперзлодей! Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи! Я тебе рекламный агент?<br/>Саша посмотрел на него с недоумением и плохо скрываемым ужасом, и Левушка тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв лицо ладонью.<br/>— Я что, не в своем уме — конкуренту репутацию создавать? Да все женщины в восторге от плохих парней! Господи, я сам сдохну раньше, чем научу тебя простейшим азам съема. Короче. Хрена с два от меня кто-то услышит хоть слово. Понял?<br/>— Спасибо, — выговорил Саша одними губами, и Левушка показал ему кулак, улыбаясь широко и криво — один угол рта все время дергался.</p>
<p>***<br/>Наконец вернулись из Якутии стажеры, и Саша с остальными коллегами пошел слушать долгожданное хоровое пение в столовую. Туда принесли еще стульев, выставили для поющих рядок возле окна, за столом с большой кадкой, наполненной землей.<br/>Лора подвинула ее, проверяя, чтобы яркий солнечный свет падал на жирную землю. Стажеры расселись по местам, слегка переставив стулья, и образовали возле стола полукруг. Все затихли. Саша прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тишину, и различил едва заметный шелест ветра за окнами.<br/>Первой начала петь Лора, с каждым новым куплетом к ней присоединялся один из парней. Звук становился громче, набирал силу, разносился под потолком столовой, вибрировал, падал с высоты вниз, накрывая всех осязаемо плотно, словно от стены до стены протянули полотно. Саша поглядел на поющих и заметил, как из кадки уверенно поднимается росток.<br/>Он креп вместе с общим голосом, становился все выше; один из стажеров неспешно встал с места и, не прекращая петь, поднял с пола большую бутылку с водой, которую Саша не заметил с самого начала. Она лилась в кадку, напитывая землю, сверкая в лучах солнечного света. Саша присмотрелся и понял, что возле каждого из поющих стоит запас воды. Постепенно к столу стали подходить один за другим остальные стажеры, общая песня разделилась на несколько разных, но звучали они, переплетаясь как лоза и не мешая друг другу, делая одно общее дело. Бутылки постепенно пустели, а росток превращался в саженец, затем — в невысокое деревце.<br/>Когда на нем появились листья и, спустя десять минут, белые цветы, по залу прошел тихий вздох. Воздух пропитался свежим и сладким запахом, плеск воды из последней бутылки стоял в ушах так долго, что слился с напевом, и помещение казалось наполненным прохладной влагой. Саша разомкнул губы и набрал полные легкие чистого, восхитительно вкусного воздуха. Чужая песня лилась в приоткрытый рот, Саша слушал ее и тонул, и был рад этому — погружаться все глубже и глубже, ни о чем не думать.<br/>Заговор, разделенный на нескольких человек, был силой прекрасной и недоступной. Саша мог лишь любоваться ей со стороны, понимая, что не может отравить живую воду лингвозвука своим голосом, способным по неосторожности погубить человека. Но, вытаскивая мальчика из полыньи, он уже сплетал два заговора воедино. Значит, если очень постараться, можно справиться и в одиночку, не подвергая никого риску.<br/>Поющие замолчали, но отзвук еще долго плескался под потолком.<br/>Ветви деревца опустились к земле под тяжестью плодов, к нему потянулись люди. Саша сидел на своем месте, спокойно глядя, как подпрыгивают коллеги, срывая глянцевито поблескивающие румяными боками яблоки. К нему подошла Лора, протягивая сочный плод. Саша взял его с улыбкой, но на предложение подойти ко всем только помотал головой. Как бы он ни старался убедить себя, это была не та девушка, от которой он хотел бы получить яблоко.</p>
<p>Милы не было в институте почти три недели, и в какой-то момент Саша поймал себя на мысли, что постоянно ищет ее глазами среди людей. Он постепенно начал разговаривать со всеми, стараясь выбирать выражения, которые описывали бы его действия, но не требовали их от другого человека. Не «скажи» или «идем», а «мне интересно, знаешь ли ты», «пойдешь ли» или что-то совсем нейтральное.<br/>— Милы давно не видно, — проговорил он, встретив Выся в коридоре. Тот заверил: она должна вернуться со дня на день, — и он непременно передаст, что Саша ее искал.<br/>Свой телефон Мила раздала всему институту, но звонить ей или даже написать сообщение Саша не мог. Не хотел навязываться. Случай со стихами закончился слишком по-дурацки, а ухаживать за девушками, как обычный, нормальный человек, Саша не умел. Да и сейчас все равно было не до того: схемы мозга, похожие на карту боевых действий с захватом крепости, занимали всю голову.<br/>Саша штудировал учебники, писал заговоры, которые собирался опробовать на крысах, смотрел научные фильмы об операциях на мозге и последних открытиях в области нейрохирургии. Иногда среди ночи к нему заваливался засидевшийся допоздна Левушка, которому лень было ехать домой. Усаживался рядом, хрустел чипсами или еще какой дрянью и комментировал особенно живописные кадры на экране, в наглую пользуясь тем, что пока Саша формулировал проклятье или писал его на листке, он уже успевал найти новый повод для издевательств.<br/>После очередной такой «ночи ужасов» Саша выпинал Левушку только под утро и обессиленно упал на постель, но сон все не шел.<br/>Саша постоял под душем, проветрил комнату. Стоило бы прибрать бардак, но он махнул на это рукой. Снова лег на кровать, повернувшись лицом к стенке. Сработал будильник на телефоне, Саша отключил его и засунул под матрас.<br/>В дверь негромко постучали. Он услышал щелчок и поморщился, поняв, что от стука та открылась: уходя, Лев опять неплотно прикрыл ее.<br/> — Здравствуй, Сашенька, — услышал он над ухом обеспокоенный голос и дернулся, прикусив язык. — Ребята сказали, ты болеешь?<br/>Мила присела рядом, и Саша почувствовал исходящее от нее тепло. Он повернулся и облизал пересохшие губы, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, но Мила быстро замотала головой. Длинные золотистые серьги в ее ушах смешно раскачивались, цепляясь за ворот пушистого белого свитера. Саша хотел было поднять руку и отцепить их, но одернул себя.<br/>— Нет-нет, ты не отвечай, я поняла, тебе тяжело говорить. Я сама буду. Как раз дождалась подходящего момента, когда можно нести все, что в голову приходит, а ты не сможешь меня перебить, — она негромко рассмеялась и уже привычным и таким желанным движением растрепала ему волосы на макушке. — Сашенька, извини за тот раз, пожалуйста. Не думай, что я забыла, как ты мне стихи читал. Мне никто раньше не читал, тем более, своих. Я знаю, ты сердился очень, но сперва не понимала, почему. А потом сообразила, как для тебя это важно. Но потом суматоха с вашим отъездом началась, и мне тоже пришлось улететь. Папа немного приболел, и я решила, что давно пора взять отпуск. И Валентин Викторович настаивал, — Мила вздохнула и коротко погладила его по щеке. — Я по тебе ужасно соскучилась все-таки. Жаль, ты не звонил.<br/>— Ты тоже, — хрипло проговорил Саша.<br/>— Я думала, тебя отвлекать нельзя, — Мила раздосадовано закусила нижнюю губу.<br/>— Ты про стихи начала, — сказал Саша слишком грубо от смущения, и она быстро кивнула.<br/>— Да. Они замечательные. Просто это, видимо, побочное от нашего умения, и они получились слишком... по больному.<br/>— Эмпатия, — процедил Саша сквозь зубы, чтобы не выругаться, и повернулся к стене — так было проще сдерживаться и не задавать Миле вопросы, ответы на которые он хотел услышать только произнесенными по собственной воле.<br/>— Да, наверное, — рассеяно согласилась Мила.<br/>Она сидела на его кровати, осторожно гладила по закаменевшей спине, и он с усилием выдохнул, когда она начала говорить сама.<br/>На журфаке начинаешь публиковаться еще до поступления, рассказывала она, изданные статьи нужны, чтобы вообще допустили к экзаменам. Если ко второму-третьему курсу не смог устроиться по специальности, тебе начинают мягко намекать на профнепригодность. Поэтому обычно к середине учебы почти у каждого студента есть работа, и не одна, а вот опыта, особенно жизненного, не хватает порой слишком остро.<br/>Мила тоже начала работать рано: хотелось поскорее набить руку, писать статьи, которые бы потом обсуждали в интернете не один месяц. Хотелось независимости от родителей, быть взрослой и востребованной. Денег, куда же без этого. Она удачно устроилась в издание «с именем» — немного скандальным, но в начале карьеры что еще нужно, верно?<br/>В девятнадцать ей поручили первое расследование, и Мила готова была свернуть горы, чтобы откопать побольше грязи об объекте разоблачения. В издательстве дали достаточно информации и контактов, и получившийся материал в самом деле прогремел. А на следующий день после публикации ей позвонил главный редактор и намекнул, что несколько дней лучше носа на улицу не показывать. Потому что крупному промышленнику, о котором она писала, статья очень, очень не понравилась. <br/>— Понимаешь, Сашенька, — сказала она, — я тогда так испугалась — не за себя больше, за родителей. Развернулась на полдороги из университета, позвонила им и сказала, что ночую у подружки. Их чудом уговорила на дачу уехать на выходные. А потом села на остановке и поняла: мне страшно идти в пустую квартиру и ждать там неизвестно чего одной. Друзей тоже не хотелось подставлять. И я подумала — ненадолго совсем, Саш, — может быть, стоит полистать телефонную книжку и выбрать того, кого не жалко. Понимаешь? — спросила она, и Саша почувствовал, как ее рука замерла у него на плече, сжав его. — Человека, которого не жалко. Я, когда поняла, что вообще делаю, думала, умру, так было противно, мерзко... — она коротко выдохнула и убрала ладонь. — Не помню, как провела потом несколько дней, вино пила, фильмы смотрела, на звонки не отвечала. Сообщения проверяла время от времени, ну, и дождалась: редактор написал, все улажено, можно не волноваться. Я убрала в квартире, сходила в душ, платье надела красивое. Решила просто забыть обо всем этом. Вышла из подъезда — уже вечер был, но еще не поздно. А там машина стоит, прямо у ступенек. В общем, со мной, — она с усилием сглотнула, — поговорили. Ты не думай, Саш, ничего смертельного. Я недели через две только узнала: владелец моего издательства что-то не поделил с тем промышленником, скандал был у них страшный, на самом пике статья эта вышла. А потом они договорились как-то между собой и в самом деле все уладили. На мне просто тогда пар выпустили. Ну, кого-то же надо было наказать. Почему бы не автора статьи. Надо отвечать за свои слова. А меня было... не жалко.<br/>Она улыбнулась и заплакала — тихо и страшно, в совершенном молчании и, кажется, даже не замечая этого. Давно повернувшийся к ней лицом Саша сел на постели и с трудом разжал ее сцепленные ладони, которые мелко тряслись.<br/>— Слушай, — сказал он, чувствуя, как его самого медленно начинает колотить. — Ты меня послушай, пожалуйста. Я тебя никому в обиду не дам. Никому, никогда. С тобой ни за что не случится больше ничего плохого, я тебе обещаю, Мила, ты меня слушаешь, да? Слушаешь?<br/>Мила кивнула и отерла лицо.<br/>— Да ты не бойся за меня, Сашенька, я потом пошла на курсы самообороны, — она глухо засмеялась, — чуть своему инструктору челюсть не выбила как-то раз. Уволилась из газеты. Хотела бросить все, уехать в другой город, другую страну. Как там у тебя было? Сбежать, как... — она коротко выдохнула. — Но Валентин Викторович сказал, я достаточно сильная, чтобы не нужно было сбегать. Теперь все хорошо, Саша, ты не смотри, что я такая зареванная. Я просто никому раньше про это не говорила, ни друзьям, ни родителям. Только тебе. Ну, и Валентину Викторовичу, конечно. Не собиралась, но он тогда у нас преподавал и видел: со мной неладно. И спросил. А ему, сам знаешь, иногда нельзя не ответить.<br/>— Да ему в разведке служить надо. Или на допросах, — нахмурился Саша, осторожно гладя пальцы Милы.<br/>— Он военных не любит, — пояснила та. — Они на него очень наседают в последнее время: хотят, чтобы НИИ снова перешел под их ведомство. Валентин Викторович с ними много ругается, еще авария эта весной...<br/>— А военные тут при чем? — не понял Саша. — Ты же говорила, это Высогорскому какой-то бандит или олигарх денег предлагал, а потом убрать хотел.<br/>Мила мягко высвободила ладонь, подняла с пола сумку и достала из нее салфетки. Быстро отвернулась, вытирая косметику с лица, покачала головой, оглядывая Сашину комнату.<br/>— Какая у тебя тут живописная свалка, Сашенька. Надо будет все прибрать, — она вздохнула и, не найдя, куда выбросить салфетку, сунула ее в боковой кармашек сумки. — У жены Валентина Викторовича родители, к сожалению, умерли уже, а дядя, брат ее отца, служит в Министерстве обороны. Он знает о НИИ, пробивал данные на Валентина Викторовича, еще когда тот начал жить с Мариной. После того, как авария случилась, он прямо в больницу приезжал, орал на него, ругал за то, что с женой ехал, что отказывается от военной охраны проекта и всех нас угробит своей упертостью. Я в коридоре была, слышала.<br/>Она вытащила из-под Сашиной подушки смятые конспекты, вздохнула и, аккуратно расправив их, положила на тумбочку.<br/>— Тебе явно не хватает тут женской руки, — усмехнулась она, и Саша снова сжал ее ладонь, послушно кивнув:<br/>— Очень. Очень не хватает.<br/>Он осторожно потянул ее к себе, и лицо у Милы стало напряженным. Она закусила губу, и Саша понял, что испортил момент, испортил все, вообще все, что только мог. И сейчас она натянуто улыбнется и предложит зайти к нему завтра с веником, или через неделю, или — упрощенно, мать его, говоря — когда угодно, а лучше никогда.<br/>Он разжал пальцы, словно ошпарившись, открыл рот, чтобы извиниться и сказать: завтра все уберет сам, а сейчас, наверное, ляжет наконец спать. Но Мила прикрыла глаза и качнулась к нему — это простое, очень медленное движение заставило воздух между ними вздыбиться высокой волной. Она накрыла Сашу, оглушив, оставив задыхаться под водой, и он прижался к губам Милы, чтобы сделать вдох и забрать себе ее выдох, ее боль, ее улыбку, ее тепло, ее дрожь и все то, чем она делилась так щедро.</p>
<p>***<br/>Мила сообщила, что Высь рассказал ей о покушении, от которого его уберег Саша. Тот мысленно пообещал себе при случае высказать Высю все, что думает по этому поводу, в самой нецензурной форме.<br/>— И ты пришла меня утешить, — кивнул Саша и получил по лбу. Мила оперлась на локоть, натянула на себя одеяло и рассерженно посмотрела на него.<br/>— Знаешь, Сашенька, молчание тебе шло куда больше, чем я думала, — обиженно сказала она и развернулась, поднимая с пола свитер. Саша обнял ее за плечи и прижал к груди, крепко обхватив и не отпуская. Поцеловал в родинку за ухом и пробормотал:<br/>— Извини. Я просто параноик. Мнительный. И тупой. Я вообще думал, тебе Высогорский нравится. Такой дурак вот. Ревновал.<br/>Мила повернулась и уставилась с таким удивлением, что Саша предпочел уткнуться лбом ей в плечо. Она подула ему на макушку.<br/>— Я о тебе беспокоилась, — укоризненно сказала она и дернула его за волосы.<br/>Саша приподнялся и, увидев на ее ключице еще одну родинку, которую пока обошел вниманием, поспешил наверстать упущенное. Мила тихо вздохнула и обняла его.<br/>— Устала бояться, — тихо проговорила она. — Раньше за Валентина Викторовича боялась, а теперь за тебя так страшно, что отпускать никуда не хочется.<br/>Саша лег рядом, заглянул в ее сосредоточенное лицо и нахмурился.<br/>— Ты же ездила с ним «на разборки», — сказал он. — Высогорский потом радостный был, сказал, все решилось.<br/>Мила пожала плечами.<br/>— Они без меня разговаривали, Сашенька. Я правда не знаю, что случилось. Вокруг института с весны творится кошмар какой-то.<br/>Саша прижал ее к себе и прошептал на ухо:<br/>— Давай поужинаем завтра? Или лучше в субботу. В ресторане, я серьезно, — он напрягся, задумавшись, не брал ли Высь Милу с собой в «Лозу». Но потом решил, что время для ревности давным-давно прошло. — Ты с Высогорским не бывала в армянском ресторане?<br/>— Нет, — Мила мстительно ущипнула его за руку, которой он гладил ее по бедру. — Мы с ним не ходили по ресторанам. У него жена, Саша, ну сколько можно...<br/> Саша довольно рассмеялся и прихватил зубами мочку ее уха.<br/>— Я уточню у него адрес. В субботу в семь, хорошо?<br/>Мила сжала его запястье и повела ладонь выше, и Саше не нужны были больше никакие ответы.</p>
<p>Высь охотно продиктовал по телефону контакты ресторана и с раздражающей заботой посоветовал не ограничиваться бронированием столика, а приехать в субботу за полчаса до назначенного времени, чтобы договориться о чем-то особенном с музыкантами. Если это, конечно, потребуется. Саша сдержанно поблагодарил и нажал на «отбой», в который раз радуясь, что решил пока не пересекаться с Высем лично — больно уж чесались кулаки.<br/>Благие намерения пошли прахом уже в субботу. Приехав на место, Саша первым делом заметил не вывеску «Лозы», без подсветки еще более неприметную среди однотипных домов, а припаркованный неподалеку «Гелендваген» Выся. В ресторан Саша зашел вне себя от гнева и сразу же попросил провести к столику Высогорского, твердо намереваясь не ограничиваться одними словами. Лингвозвук на Выся тратить даже не хотелось.<br/>Официант, спешащий с подносом в главный зал, видимо, запомнил Сашу по прошлому разу. Поэтому без вопросов указал в сторону длинного коридора с отдельными кабинетами. Саша уверенно пошел к самому дальнему — все остальные насмешливо смотрели на него распахнутыми дверьми и пустовали.<br/>Он взялся за ручку — и замер, услышав, как из-за массивной двери доносится то, что он до сих пор считал фантастикой: повышенный тон Выся. Судя по громкости и интонации, тот был на редкость зол. Саша умерил пыл и прислушался.<br/>— Нет. Я устал говорить вам — нет. Институт вы не получите. Не отнимайте мое время, я давно должен был уехать в другое место.<br/>Саша напряг слух в ожидании ответа и едва не подскочил на месте: собеседник Выся не говорил, а кричал:<br/>— Это я отнимаю твое время? Это ты отнимаешь мое время! Упертый кретин, ты думаешь, я за тобой и дальше бегать буду? По всему городу искать? Совсем охренел?<br/>Нашли-таки, уроды. Саша стиснул кулаки, приготовившись использовать лингвозвук на полную, невзирая на убежденность Выся в собственной силе. Но то, что тот сказал, заставило Сашу потрясенно выдохнуть:<br/>— Я заехал сюда на несколько минут, помочь другу. Потом собирался в больницу к Марине. Лучше перестаньте спорить и съездите со мной к племяннице.<br/>Высокие семейные отношения, мрачно подумал Саша. Хотя у него самого были не лучше. Ему стало неловко, он мялся под дверью, не зная, что лучше сделать: по-тихому исчезнуть или зайти и спасти Выся от общения с родственником, сославшись на какое-то срочное дело. Пока он думал, за дверью раздалось:<br/>— Нет у меня племянницы. Умерла она, год как, из-за тебя. Ты ее убил. То, что там в больнице лежит — не Марине. Это овощ, врачи мне сколько раз уже говорили: она не очнется. Надо отключать ее, похоронить по-человечески.<br/>— Только попробуйте, — прорычал Высь, и Саша ощутил, как спину продрало холодом от звука его голоса.<br/>— Я — родственник, — прозвучало в ответ. — Я имею право подписать бумаги. А ты — нет. Женился бы, как нормальные люди — имел бы. И нечего мне рассказывать, что Марине не хотела. Прикрикнул бы — все бы захотела. А теперь ты ей кто? Ты никто. Я отключаю аппараты. На следующей неделе. Езжай, прощайся.<br/>Повисла тишина. Саша сглотнул вязкую слюну и прислонился к двери взмокшим лбом.<br/>— Я правильно понимаю суть этого разговора? — медленно выговорил Высь: — Если я поддержу ваше очередное прошение правительству о передаче института военным, то никаких бумаг в больнице вы не подпишете? К этому все идет?<br/>— К этому. Не совсем дурак, значит. Решай. В понедельник я еду обсуждать дело с твоими академиками. Тебя не будет на встрече — на обратном пути заверну в больницу. И даже если решишь повоевать и со мной что-то случится, врачи знают, как поступить. Все обговорено. Хватит мучить мою девочку. И так достаточно измучил. Я бы тебя сам убил за нее, если бы от такой сволочи не зависело так много. Знал же год назад, что за тобой следят. Зачем ты поехал с ней? Зачем?<br/>— Я поддержу вас, — выдохнул Высь, и Саша отпрянул от двери, заслышав за ней приближающиеся шаги. — Я подпишу прошение, уйду из института, и мы с Мариной уедем. Вы правы. Хватит. Всему есть предел.</p>
<p>Саша выскочил на улицу, не обращая внимания на поспешившего за ним официанта. Он быстро свернул за угол дома и вытащил смартфон, набирая Милу. Уговаривать Выся изменить решение было бесполезно — это Саша понимал сейчас предельно ясно. Хоть весь институт подними на уши — Высь сможет переубедить всех. Он решился на нечто немыслимое. Значит, и Саше надо было сделать то же самое.<br/>Теоретически он мог убить дядю Марины. Но это не спасет ее и не гарантирует, что от института отстанут. Или — тоже только теоретически! — убить Выся, чтобы тот не поддерживал военных. Но вместо него назначат кого-то другого, и, возможно, тот окажется сговорчивей. Еще Саша мог сделать так, чтобы Высю не нужно было ничего подписывать. Но этот вариант был, наверное, немыслимей всех.<br/>— Сашенька! — раздалось из смартфона между всхлипами, и Саша перепугано зачастил:<br/>— Что? Что случилось?<br/>— Я в салоне! Они мне волосы сожгли, ты представляешь! Думала заехать перед рестораном, а они... Надо все стричь!<br/>— Стриги! — уверенно ответил Саша. Нет, он не станет разделять ответственность за то, что собирался сделать, ни с кем, и особенно — с Милой. — Ты у меня красавица! Тебе очень хорошо будет со стрижкой, я точно знаю. Не торопись, выбирай, я вечером заеду...<br/>— Нет! Не надо! Я тебе сама позвоню, завтра, или в понедельник! Это такой кошмар, Сашенька, не хочу, чтобы ты меня вообще видел...<br/>Мила сбросила вызов, и Саша побежал быстрее. Времени было чертовски мало, и его нельзя было терять. Ни в коем случае.<br/>Субботним вечером в НИИ было пусто, и он понесся к себе в общагу через переход между корпусами, в самом его конце едва не сбив с ног выскочившего из-за угла Левушку.<br/>— Ты чего? — вылупился тот. — Горим?<br/>— Я тороплюсь! — отрезал Саша, но Лев увязался следом, донимая на бегу:<br/>— Выпить? Презервативы забыл? Поссать?<br/>Саша разозлился и повернулся к нему с перекошенной физиономией:<br/>— Слушай, даже не лезь сейчас под руку, понял меня? Я тебя развоплощу на хрен на молекулы!<br/>— Скажи, в чем дело, а потом уже развоплощай, — заявила приставучая ехидна, и Саша решил — черт с ним! Об убийстве Лев не растрепал ведь никому. Да и, несмотря на мерзостный характер, все же был на самом деле другом. Пусть его и хотелось развеять даже без повода.<br/>— Высогорский продался военным, — сказал он, залетая в свою комнату.<br/>Левушка вошел за ним, прикрыл дверь и прислонился к ней. Скрестил руки на груди и поглядел на Сашу с на редкость неуместным весельем.<br/>— Этого не может быть.<br/>— Почему? — спросил Саша, роясь в схемах и конспектах.<br/>— Потому что это я им продался, — сообщил Левушка и самым наглым образом расхохотался.<br/>Саша посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом и хотел сообщить, что кретинские шутки сейчас как никогда неуместны, но Левушка быстро прошел до его кровати, сел на нее и сказал уже спокойней и без улыбки:<br/>— Не веришь? А Высогорский сразу поверил. И прав был. Я же к нему первым делом пришел, как меня «завербовали», — он насладился ошарашенным лицом Саши и продолжил: — Ну да. Они кто? Они тупые вояки. Думают — раз я простой админ безо всяких сверхспособностей, то никакой великой научной цели у меня нет, и можно заплатить, чтобы я сливал информацию с серверов. Ну, я им и сливал. То, что мне Высогорский разрешал. Сливал и жаловался на вас. Вы тут все психи и параноики, поэтому храните результаты исследований исключительно в рукописном виде. А рукописи держите там, где лучше не бывать незакаленному человеку! Ты ведь знаешь, как я хорошо жаловаться умею. О, просто непревзойденно! <br/>Саша прикрыл глаза рукой и засмеялся так громко, что Левушка заткнулся и больше не раскрывал рот.</p>
<p>***<br/>Он хотел ехать в больницу сразу, но, с трудом дозвонившись до приемного покоя, выяснил, что на выходных его никто туда не пустит, тем более, если он не родственник пациента. Это оказалось даже к лучшему — надо было все-таки как следует подготовиться. Он отключил телефон, выгнал из комнаты Левушку, пообещав убить достаточно убедительным тоном, чтобы тот ретировался молча. Сел на полу, разложив вокруг себя конспекты, и начал писать заговор.<br/>Он понимал, что рискует. Что даже если у него получится завершить все за сутки, нужно провести испытания на лабораторных животных. Но как он мог имитировать поражение нужных отделов — ударить крысу головой о стену? Да у крысы и не было настолько высокоразвитого мозга, как у человека. Прикрывая воспаленные от недосыпа глаза, Саша раз за разом думал: стоит, наверное, позвонить Миле или Юне, или Кириллу, или кому-то из медиков и попросить о помощи. Но тогда в случае провала вина ляжет на многих людей. А так Высь будет ненавидеть до конца дней его одного. Страшно, конечно, но с этим можно как-то жить.<br/>Саша стискивал зубы и снова вперивал взгляд в снимки МРТ, убеждая себя, что Высь прав: если ему под силу убить кого-то, значит, он сможет и вытащить человека, который одной ногой на том свете. Это куда легче, чем оживлять мертвых, правда же.<br/>Ставя под сомнение все, чего смог добиться, случайные успехи в медицине и надерганные отовсюду знания, в одной вещи Саша был точно уверен: Высь был самым сильным человеком из всех, кого он знал. И Высь ждал от него помощи. Значит, Саша был сильнее.<br/>Значит, он все сможет.</p>
<p>Время для посещения пациентов в будние дни начиналось с пяти вечера, но дожидаться он уже не мог. Еще накануне вечером позвонила Мила и сказала, что увидятся они завтра только после обеда. В девять у Выся была назначена встреча, на которой ей тоже нужно присутствовать.<br/>В шесть утра понедельника Саша стоял возле больницы, сжимая в ладони смартфон, с которого успел отправить сообщение всем аспирантам. «Если до девяти не выйду на связь, постарайтесь задержать Высогорского. Адрес есть у Милы. Ни в коем случае не начинайте раньше. Верьте мне».<br/>В другой руке он держал подделанный Левушкой электронный пропуск — сам Лев ехать категорически отказался, сообщив, что не намерен так глупо погибать во цвете лет. На случай, если карточка не сработает, у Саши были заготовлены заговоры сна и отключения внимания, но они, к счастью, не понадобились.<br/>Шторы в палате были еще задернуты, у изголовья больничной кровати горела неяркая лампа. Саша закрыл дверь изнутри, подпер ее стулом и присел на край постели. Пальцы у Марины оказались прохладные и очень тонкие, как веточки. Саша смотрел на ее спокойное лицо и думал, что когда она улыбается, то, наверное, улыбка похожа на яркий цветок. Он хотел бы на нее посмотреть. Очень. Еще он хотел бы увидеть, как Марина от души наорет на мужа, а тот будет стоять и молча слушать, виновато опустив голову. Или сияя от счастья. Это было неважно. Саша просто хотел поглядеть на них вместе — ссорящихся, смеющихся, спорящих, молчащих — живых. И, разомкнув пересохшие губы, он попытался вложить в заговор всю силу своего страха, что никогда в жизни не увидит этого.<br/>Он пел вполголоса, чтобы звук не был слышен из коридора; временами переходил почти на шепот, но дело было вовсе не в громкости. Имело значение другое. Неторопливо произнося слова, Саша вспоминал поднимающееся над кадкой яблоневое дерево, которое наполняли жизнью несколько песен одновременно.<br/>Прежде, обдумывая возможность помочь Марине, он рисовал схему мозга как карту сражения. А надо было — как сад. Он сплетал строки как гибкие лозы, позволяя им прорасти там, где это было необходимо. Пораженные участки мозга были пустой бесплодной землей, которую он возрождал.<br/>Когда ты пишешь что-то — неважно, стихи или заговор, — то просто складываешь не имеющие силы по отдельности слова. И вместе они становятся чем-то бОльшим, и этот излишек, эта высвобожденная мощь появляется из ничего, из пустоты, противореча закону сохранения энергии, вообще всем вселенским законам. Когда ты поешь заговор, то берешь и творишь жизнь.<br/>Он понимал это и раньше, пока выводил на листке торопливые строчки стихотворений, едва успевая записывать то, что пришло из ниоткуда и еще секунду назад было ничем. Сидя на больничной кровати и крепко сжимая тонкие пальцы, Саша впервые переживал то же самое чувство настолько остро. Он не просто заставлял клетки выстроиться в изначальном, правильном порядке — он возвращал Марине жизнь, беря ее не из себя или окружающего пространства — создавая из ничего. Из слов.<br/>Он восстанавливал пораженные участки мозга, представляя, как раскрывает лепестки алый цветок, как в его сердцевине оживают рецепторы, как импульсы разбегаются по телу ко всем органам волнами сладкого аромата. Как сознание пробуждается.<br/>— Эта песня звучит у тебя в крови. Живи, живи, живи, — прошептал Саша и открыл глаза.<br/>Его уже привычно накрыло волной тошноты и озноба, как бывало всегда, когда он вкладывал в лингвозвук слишком много силы. Как будет и дальше, если на этот раз «слишком» окажется «достаточно».<br/>На часах была всего лишь четверть восьмого.<br/>Марина открыла глаза, сощурилась от света лампы и выругалась. Ее голос был тихим и хриплым, но через час, после того, как потрясенные врачи сделали МРТ и отдали снимки мозга без повреждений, он окреп. Из больницы Саша выходил с обширным списком крепких выражений на русском и армянском, которые намеревался передать Высю лично. Сразу после снимков. Или одновременно.<br/>Он включил телефон, игнорируя обрушившуюся лавину сообщений о пропущенных звонках, и набрал номер Юны, решив: уж она-то точно будет в состоянии выслушать его спокойно. Он ошибся — зато пополнил словарный запас парой забавно звучащих бурятских ругательств, которые сегодня обязательно должны были еще пригодиться.<br/>Юна с Кириллом заехали за ним и даже не убили. Правда, передали — это обещала сделать Мила, как только увидит. Пока он объяснял им, что произошло, лица у них становились все мрачнее, и вскоре Саша забился в угол машины, радуясь, что Кирилл за рулем, а Юна не дотянется до него с переднего сиденья.</p>
<p>Он ожидал увидеть какое-нибудь госучреждение за забором с колючей проволокой и автоматчиками, но это оказалось обычное здание, похожее на дом культуры. Перед входом, среди рослых дымящих сигаретами парней с одинаково каменными лицами, мелькала ярко-красным пятном Мила, то и дело нервно поправляя торчащие в разные стороны светлые вихры и что-то напевая под нос.<br/>Кирилл сориентировался первым, быстро подошел, взял ее под руку и отвел в сторону к остальным.<br/>— Что отключила? — негромко спросил он, и Мила поморщилась, подергав себя за короткую челку.<br/>— Камеры наблюдения, — ответила она так же тихо и выразительно посмотрела на Сашу. — И если мне сейчас же не объяснят, что творится...<br/>— Я вылечил Марину. Она здорова, уже успели сделать снимки. Позови Высогорского, пожалуйста, скажи, это срочно. Он собрался отдавать НИИ военным, они его женой шантажировали.<br/>Мила побледнела и закусила губу.<br/>— Саша, меня не пустят в переговорную, у меня нет допуска. Вся охрана внутри, тут всего несколько человек курит.<br/>— Я пойду с тобой. Долго они заседают?<br/>— Минут десять.<br/>Саша сделал глубокий вдох. Отлично. Самое время для заговоров на крепкий сон и отключение внимания. Его еще немного потряхивало после больницы, но он сосредоточился и взял себя в руки.<br/>— Слушайте. Я отвлеку охранников...<br/>— Нет, — отрезал Кирилл. — Мы с Юной их отвлечем, а вы идите внутрь. Если Высогорский так уверен в том, что хочет сделать, он мог уже все подписать. Давайте. Быстро.<br/>Они сели в машину и скрылись за углом ближайшего дома.<br/>— Дифракция, — фыркнул Саша и получил тычок под ребра.<br/>— Я даже бить тебя не буду, я Валентина Викторовича попрошу, — сообщила Мила, не глядя на него. Нехотя взяла Сашу под руку и повела ко входу.<br/>— Это референт, — сказала она преградившему дорогу плечистому детине. — Валентин Викторович забыл документы, вот, специально ко встрече привезли, — она кивнула на объемный конверт со снимками в руках Саши и лучезарно улыбнулась.<br/>— Пропуск, — потребовал тот, и Мила достала из кармана свой, помахав у него перед носом.<br/>— Вот наш пропуск. Будьте добры, отойдите, пожалуйста. Мы правда очень-очень торопимся.<br/>— Ну так забирайте у него ваши документы и идите, — недоуменно протянул охранник, и в этот момент заработала сигнализация одной из стоящих рядом машин. Саша обернулся и едва сдержал восторг: прямо поперек капота лежало упавшее дерево. Из бензобака соседнего автомобиля стекал тонкой струйкой бензин.<br/>К машинам побежали, стоящий на пороге охранник явно хотел поступить так же, заинтересованно выглядывая из-за их спин.<br/>— Сон придет, опустит веки... — начал Саша, но Мила раздраженно закатила глаза и быстро ткнула охранника в шею. Тот моргнул и начал оседать, так что они едва успели перехватить его под руки с обеих сторон и осторожно уложить на рядок стульев, к счастью, обнаружившийся за дверью.<br/>— Курсы самообороны? — восхищенно присвистнул Саша, но Мила уже волокла его дальше через просторный холл с хрустальной люстрой и мягкими коврами, заглушавшими шаги. — А мы вообще где? — спросил он, озираясь по сторонам и разглядывая лепнину на высоком потолке и бюсты незнакомых, но грозных мужиков в нишах.<br/>— Одно из зданий Академии наук, — процедила Мила, поднимаясь по крутой лестнице на второй этаж. Саша улыбнулся, вспомнив, как в первую встречу она так же решительно взяла его за руку и потянула за собой, как буксир, навстречу на редкость страшным, но и страшно интересным вещам. — Скажи спасибо, что Минобороны не настояло на своем, а то они хотели нас к себе вытащить на переговоры. Там колыбельными не обошлось бы.<br/>На втором этаже охраны было и в самом деле больше. Саша остановился, отстранил Милу и тут уже запел в полную силу. Он с удовольствием смотрел, как один за одним усаживаются и укладываются на пол дюжие охранники — кто-то похрапывал, кто-то просто осоловело моргал слипающимися глазами. Он едва не упустил момент, когда стоящая рядом Мила начала приваливаться к его плечу, и быстро закончил заговор. Растряс ее, и она указала на нужную дверь, отчаянно зевая. Саша поцеловал ее в щеку, заслужив сонный, но все еще гневный взгляд, и поспешил.<br/> — Валентин Викторович, можно вас на минутку? Это срочно! — Саша замер на пороге небольшого конференц-зала, отыскал глазами Выся и улыбнулся.<br/>— Подождите снаружи, — велел сухопарый седой мужчина в светло-сером костюме, сливавшемся с его шевелюрой, так что он походил на говорящий столбик ртути. — Молодой человек, выйдите, пожалуйста.<br/>Высь уже встал со своего места за длинным столом, извинился перед коллегами и пошел к двери, когда Саша наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд одного из военных. Тот был грузным и в годах, но Саше не нужно было много времени, чтобы понять, кого ему напоминают резкая линия челюсти и нос с горбинкой.<br/>— Я принес свежие снимки МРТ, — выговорил Саша медленно и с наслаждением, не отрывая глаз от его лица. — Валентин Викторович, с вашей женой, — он произнес слово с нажимом, получив еще больше удовольствия от промелькнувшей на нахмуренном лице военного гримасы, — все хорошо. Она пришла в себя. Она здорова. Мы ее вылечили.<br/>Высь наконец подошел вплотную, и Саша застыл, поперхнувшись окончанием фразы. Он ожидал увидеть на лице Выся шок, гнев, удивление, радость — что угодно. Но к чему точно не был готов, так это что оно останется совершенно спокойным.<br/>— Отлично, Саша. Я в вас не сомневался. Будьте добры, снимки, — тот протянул руку, и Саша молча отдал конверт. Высь повернулся обратно к сидящим за столом и пояснил: — Простите, срочные семейные дела. Вынужден вас покинуть. Сожалею, что причиняю неудобство, но, думаю, обсуждение текущих вопросов может пройти и без меня, — он бросил взгляд через плечо, заметил за спиной у Саши Милу и тепло улыбнулся ей. — Я оставлю своего заместителя по общественной работе. Она передаст мне всю информацию. А мою позицию вы прекрасно знаете, — он прищурился, обведя взглядом коллег, и приподнял уголки рта в чем-то между недоброй улыбкой и вежливым оскалом. — Пока я жив, НИИ ЛАД будет проектом Министерства образования и науки, — Высь снова обернулся и посмотрел на Сашу. — Да и после, полагаю, тоже.<br/>— Очень жаль, — недовольно проговорил седоволосый. — Но мы все в курсе ваших обстоятельств и на этот раз прощаем.<br/>— Что ты себе позволяешь? — прогрохотал, медленно поднимаясь из-за стола, дядя Марины. — Это неуважение ко всем присутствующим! Займи свое место и вернемся к обсуждению, ради которого все тут собрались.<br/>Высь отрицательно покачал головой.<br/>— Я боюсь, мое место сейчас не здесь. Да и приехал я сюда не ради того же, что и вы, товарищ генерал-майор.<br/>Тот начал багроветь, но с усилием взял себя в руки.<br/>— Хорошо, — он повернулся к седому, — я прошу извинить, но тоже должен уехать. Марине, как-никак, моя племянница.<br/>Тот скорбно кивнул, и, словно дожидаясь этого, все начали покидать свои места и поздравлять Выся и дядю Марины с радостным событием. Тот хмуро пожал всем руки, потом подошел к Высю и велел громко, чтобы все услышали:<br/>— Валентин, иди вперед, я отвезу тебя с охраной. Сам же знаешь, эти бандюки не успокоятся. Не понимаю, почему ты все отказываешься от нашей поддержки.<br/>Высь снова улыбнулся.<br/>— Я боюсь, мне стоит опасаться вовсе не их.<br/>— Это что еще значит?<br/>Высь посмотрел на седого и, не обращая никакого внимания на «родственника», сказал:<br/>— Я уверен, опасность, исходящая от Геннадия Анатольевича Берецкого, несколько раздута. Я недавно имел возможность побеседовать с ним лично и убедился: он не принимал участия в инциденте прошлой весной. И этой — тоже. Учитывая специфику нашей беседы, я полагаю, Андрей Григорьевич, сомнения в правдивости его слов неуместны.<br/>Только сейчас Саша заметил, насколько сильно напряжен Высь. Тот стоял, глядя прямо перед собой, и кончики его пальцев, сжимающих конверт, подрагивали.<br/>— Тогда кому понадобилось покушение? — негромко спросил подошедший к ним Андрей Григорьевич, переводя настороженный взгляд с Выся почему-то на Милу.<br/>— Мало ли мерзавцев, — хмыкнул генерал-майор.<br/>— Таких — мало, — тихо ответил Высь и медленно повернулся к нему. В глазах у него плескалась чистая и холодная, как ключевая вода, ненависть. Мила взяла Сашу за руку, и он крепко сжал ее ладонь. — Действительно мало на свете мерзавцев, которые не удосуживаются проверить, едет ли объект покушения в машине один или с кем-то. И с кем.<br/>— Берецкий под следствием, — прохрипел военный в ответ. — Если он придет давать показания, то сам может угодить за решетку.<br/>— Мне достаточно просто знать, что он не лжет.<br/>Высь сделал ударение на «он», и генерал-майор наконец взорвался:<br/>— Да я тебя самого сейчас упеку за сотрудничество с криминальным авторитетом! Тут полная комната свидетелей, при которых ты заявил, что регулярно с ним общаешься! Я вызываю наряд!<br/>Он вылетел из конференц-зала; Высь осторожно положил руку на плечо Андрею Григорьевичу.<br/>— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Ну, подумаешь, прокачусь в отделение. Это будет увлекательное приключение, не так ли?<br/>Андрей Григорьевич закатил глаза, трясущейся рукой взял Милу под локоть и повел куда-то в сторону.<br/>— Ну вы и скотина, — сказал-таки Саша Высю и сразу же почувствовал облегчение. Даже тошнить стало меньше. — Вы знали, что я приеду в ресторан. Что я услышу вас. Что у меня крыша поедет. Что я ради вас горы сверну.<br/> — У каждого свой активатор, Саша, — ответил тот негромко. — Ну, скажите честно, неужели вы жалеете о случившемся?<br/>— Ну вы и скотина, — повторил Саша обессиленно и потер лицо ладонями. — Вы же наверняка там за дверью с диктофоном и записью сидели, поджидали меня.<br/>— Нет. Вы действительно приехали вовремя. Но я вас очень ждал, тут вы правы.<br/>Саша хотел сказать что-то еще, но вся усталость последних сумасшедших дней без сна и отдыха навалилась на него и спеленала плотным коконом, замедлив любые движения и мысли.<br/>— Так мне теперь до конца жизни жить в постоянном страхе, чтобы на что-то быть годным?<br/>— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я ведь уже говорил вам, — Высь мягко подтолкнул его в сторону стульев и присел рядом. — Сопереживание и сочувствие вовсе не подразумевают необходимость все время бояться. Разделить с кем-то можно не только страх, но и надежду, радость.<br/>— Это получается, я сам по себе ни на что не способен, — раздраженно проговорил Саша и облокотился о стол. Собственное отражение в гладкой полированной поверхности выглядело всклокоченным и абсолютно невменяемым. Видела бы его сейчас мать, уже санитаров бы вызвала, подумал он с усмешкой. Саша вскинул глаза на Выся и спросил недовольно: — И мне, значит, забить на себя и ловить чужие страдания? Эмоции? Быть для всех громоотводом?<br/>— Это значит, вам стоит полюбить всех людей вокруг, чтобы испытывать желание помогать им. И себя. В первую очередь. Это и есть настоящий гуманизм, — улыбнулся Высь. — Поверьте, вы этого заслуживаете. И не я один так считаю.<br/>Саша тяжело поднялся из-за стола и пошел к явно расстроенной Миле, которую негромко отчитывал выглядящий на редкость недовольным Андрей Григорьевич.<br/>— Почему вы не уследили? — сердито упрекал он, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Людмила, я вас спрашиваю! Какая у вас задача? Всеми силами охранять Валентина Викторовича! Что за самоуправство? Вы зачем этого врача сюда провели?<br/>— Я не врач, — мрачно сказал Саша и взял Милу под руку. — Я только учусь. Но учусь быстро, уж поверьте. Вы позволите?<br/>Они вышли из зала, не дожидаясь разрешения, и за дверью Саша разжал пальцы, отступив в сторону лестницы. Изрядно поредевшая охрана косилась на них с подозрением, но не подходила. Саша устало уселся на верхнюю ступеньку и понял, что никуда отсюда уже не уйдет, даже если захочет. Мила опустилась рядом и разгладила ткань юбки на коленях.<br/>— Стрижка тебе идет, правда, — проговорил он вполголоса и зевнул. Потом усмехнулся. — А я думал, Дашкевич тебя не любит потому, что ты его отшила. А вы просто из конкурирующих контор.<br/>Мила сердито ткнула его кулаком в плечо.<br/>— Что за страсть везде видеть шпионов, — возмутилась она. — Просто у Валентина Викторовича опасная работа. И трудный характер, поэтому когда я дольше всех ассистентов продержалась, решили немного... расширить мои полномочия. И если ты сейчас ляпнешь какую-нибудь пошлость, я тебя с лестницы спущу!<br/>Саша негромко рассмеялся. С трудом пересилив желание опустить голову на колени Миле и уснуть, он поднялся и побрел, медленно переставляя ноги, замер и изумленно проводил взглядом поднимающийся ему навстречу наряд полиции. Потом, спустя пару минут — уже спускающийся обратно в компании Выся.<br/>— Не повторяйте моих ошибок, — пожелал ему тот, с улыбкой проходя мимо, и Саша кивнул, глядя на Милу. И пошел дальше. Один. Прямиком в прекрасное будущее, которое теперь его точно ждало.<br/>Преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой, он дал себе слово превзойти Выся не только во владении лингвозвуком, но и в силе убеждения без него. Стать сильнее. Храбрее. И не повторять ошибок, конечно.<br/>Например, не держать тех, кто тебе дороже всего, слишком близко.</p>
<p>
  <b>Эпилог</b>
</p>
<p>Под крылом блестело, словно подернутое золотистой пленкой, устье Гудзона. Самолет набирал высоту, и Саша откинулся на спинку кресла, послушно дожидаясь, когда ее можно будет опустить и задремать: лететь предстояло девять часов, а он, как обычно, не выспался.<br/>Стажировка прошла настолько успешно, что его не хотели отпускать еще лишнюю неделю. Конечно, идею психоэмоциональной активации изучали и до Саши, но он был первым достаточно сильным практиком, который доказал ее в полной мере. Для него активатором было сочувствие, как для Милы — прагматизм, а для Выся — уверенность в собственной правоте.<br/>Саша усмехнулся, вспомнив байки о недолгом пребывании того в КПЗ, которые преодолели даже океан. Пока Высь отсиживался в камере и, как утверждали слухи, доводил до слез все новые и новые смены охраны лекциями о гуманизме, ответственный за их НИИ представитель Министерства науки Андрей Григорьевич, немало воодушевленный Cашиными убеждениями — и вылеченным за час артритом — собрал специальную комиссию. Она поделила проект на научную и медицинскую сферы ответственности. Министерство здравоохранения расщедрилось — кто не обрадуется появлению такого смышленого и перспективного детища? — и финансирование выросло в два раза. Сашу отправили на стажировку, а военные получили шиш с маслом. Он был бы рад бы гораздо больше, если бы один генерал-майор ушел в отставку или оказался в тюрьме, но решение этого вопроса со спокойной душой оставил на совести Выся.<br/>Лететь было ужасно долго.<br/>Саша опустил шторку иллюминатора, потом, подумав, снова поднял и уставился на уже нечеткие очертания залива далеко внизу. Все было хорошо. Все было паршивей некуда, потому что эти несколько недель каждую не забитую учебой минуту Саша чувствовал, как им овладевают воспетые Левушкой агония и тлен. Он постоянно был среди людей, его хвалили, ему улыбались — и это было ужасно приятно. Вот только это были не те люди, не те похвалы и не те улыбки.<br/>Саша снова прикрыл уставшие от недосыпа глаза, которые резал свет из иллюминатора. Он посидел так какое-то время, а потом, чертыхнувшись, полез в стоящий под креслом рюкзак за блокнотом.<br/>— Самое время, блин, — пробормотал он себе под нос, скрывая за раздражением нечаянную уже радость. С того момента, как жизнь круто переменилась, это был первый раз, когда Саша писал что-то просто так, без цели, не для создания заговора.<br/>Сказать по правде, он страшно боялся, что больше никогда не сможет этого сделать. Но у состоящей из миллиардов насмешливых молекул вселенной как всегда были другие планы.<br/>— Светило отечественной медицины и литературы. И лингвоакустики, — проговорил он вполголоса и тихо рассмеялся, изрядно напугав задремавшую рядом старушку.<br/>Стихи, которые быстро записывал Саша, наверняка получили бы первую премию имени Дашкевича по тлену, но ему было на это наплевать. Без четкого ритма, чистое издевательство над размером, похожие больше на поток мыслей, чем на собственно стихи, они лились и лились как вода, спокойно, но неостановимо.</p>
<p>Все по сути является ложью, с каких ни посмотришь сторон.<br/>Продвигаясь вперед осторожно под пристальным взглядом ворон,<br/>Ты решаешь: все точно наладиться может – жизнь показала зеленый свет,<br/>Ты забываешь, что это цвет плесени, мертвой кожи, мира, которого больше нет.</p>
<p>Равелины уходят в море и вряд ли вернутся назад,<br/>Их кирпичные спины целует горе, соленые брызги им застят глаза.<br/>Ты сидишь на самом краю и ногами касаешься водной кожи,<br/>Ты уверен, что победил в этом бою? Ты совсем один. Может быть, кто-то другой все же?</p>
<p>Заходящее солнце не греет, но мир сверкает под ним, как осколок стекла,<br/>Ты мечтаешь о корабле – или о рее. Почему никто не сказал, что свобода прохладна и зла?<br/>Ветер носит обрывки памяти и бумаги, задувает все костры.<br/>Ты аккуратно топишь в море знамена и флаги. Взгляды ворон снисходительны и остры.</p>
<p>Когда он дописал последнюю строчку, в голове уже был четкий план того, что стоило сделать по возвращению. Первым в списке значился поход в институт, который так и не сменил руководителя.<br/>Выся в конце концов отпустили с временным запретом на выезд из страны. Саша страшно жалел, что не застал торжественную делегацию во главе с Мариной, приехавшую забирать того из КПЗ на пятнадцатые сутки. Подробности ему рассказал Дима. Он был первым, кому Саша позвонил, отоспавшись после сумасшедших дней в больнице и переговорных.<br/>— Димас, ты только трубку не вешай, — попросил он, услышав на том конце раздраженный голос. — Скажи мне одну вещь: что ты чувствовал, когда смог тогда напеть анестезию? Ну, испугался, наверное? Или разозлился?<br/>Дима помолчал и все же ответил:<br/>— Самодовольство. Я оперировал и думал: какой же я охрененно классный хирург. Даже когда косяк с анестезией заметил, все равно продолжал так думать.<br/>— И когда водку пел?<br/>— Да, — ответил Дима и положил трубку.<br/>Через неделю Саша летел в самолете над Атлантикой — а Дима вернулся в НИИ. Позже, по телефону, он уверял Сашу, что устроил Высю такую веселую поездочку от КПЗ до института, что тот пообещал выделить ему личный транспорт за счет бюджета, только не пускать больше за руль своей машины.<br/>Разговор Марины с мужем Дима пересказал в красках и с непередаваемым удовольствием, и Саша давился хохотом, слушая его за дверью лекционного зала. Марина просила передать, что ждет Сашу домой на ужин сразу после возвращения.<br/>Этот вечер он предвкушал заранее и решил насладиться происходящим сполна. На следующий день после прилета он заглянул к Высю в кабинет — спросить, какие цветы любит его жена. Ну, и вообще посмотреть в глаза.<br/>Высь охотно делился последними новостями института, совершенно не обращая внимания на саркастическую физиономию Саши, поэтому тот поумерил градус едкости своей ухмылки и спросил просто:<br/>— Вы не раскаиваетесь? Что провернули свою затею, не поставив никого в известность? Снова все за всех решили?<br/>— Раскаяние не плодотворно, — вернул усмешку Высь и посмотрел на него с привычным прищуром. Он, казалось, помолодел лет на десять и лучился таким счастьем, что Саше захотелось напеть ему привкус лимона во рту. — Я виноват перед вами, это бесспорно. Но справедливо полагаю, вы получили от случившегося куда больше пользы, чем вреда. К слову, долго не было случая спросить — а ведь мне действительно интересно: дело было только в активаторе? Именно он помог вам управлять словом?<br/>— Я не управляю. Я прошу, — ответил Саша. — И вам, знаете, по-хорошему тоже стоит попросить у меня прощения.<br/>— Прошу вас меня простить, — широкая улыбка Выся чуть померкла, когда Саша молча поднялся из-за стола и пошел к двери. — Саша, я говорю совершенно искренне. Я уже сказал, что в полной мере осознаю свою вину.<br/>— Нет. Дело не в вас, — перебил Саша. — Я просто тоже должен попросить кое у кого прощения.<br/>Завидев его, нежащийся на крыльце, словно кот, Левушка радостно заорал: «Янки гоу хоум!», но Саша погрозил ему пальцем и пообещал вернуться завтра с бутылкой джина. Сегодня у него были дела поважнее.<br/>Лето только начиналось, но солнце жарило вовсю, пропекая бока домов и улиц; горячий ветер подталкивал в спину, велел идти быстрее и веселее, велел спешить. Саша нашел телефон и забронировал столик на двоих на свой день рожденья через три недели. Затем, недолго поразмыслив, попросил изменить бронь на семерых и найти еще и высокий детский стул на этот вечер. Давно было пора показать брату Москву.<br/>Саша завернул в первую попавшуюся подворотню, где шум ветра не лез в уши так настырно, и набрал другой номер.<br/>— Привет, Сашенька, — сказала Мила, и ветер тут же зашелестел листьями в кронах деревьев, радостно погнал по асфальту драный пакет, нетерпеливо кружа возле Саши, уже готовый разнести его голос далеко и высоко над землей.<br/>— Привет, — ответил он. Ветер обиженно засвистел: он ждал особых слов, тех, что вибрировали в воздухе, творя что-то необъяснимое, запредельное. Но Саша сегодня вполне мог обойтись и без них.<br/>— Ты уже прилетел?<br/>— Ага, — сказал Саша и сглотнул. От жары во рту пересохло, и он решил, что надо зайти в ближайший магазин за водой. И за цветами, наверное. Самый большой букет. — Как настроение?<br/>— Хорошее, Сашенька, — рассмеялась Мила. — Представляешь, я обгорела уже, нос красный, кошмар. У нас тут такая жара! Ну, ты и сам заметил, наверное.<br/>— Хочешь, пойдет дождь? — тихо спросил Саша, и Мила ответила быстро, словно боялась, что он передумает или связь прервется:<br/>— Очень хочу! Конечно, пусть дождик пойдет. И ты приходи, хорошо? Ты уже в институте? Я там буду через полчаса, дождись меня!<br/>Она отключилась первой, не дав ему ничего ответить. Саша усмехнулся, засунул смартфон в карман и развернулся, чтобы неспешно пойти обратно в сторону НИИ.<br/>Летом вокруг складских помещений было полно зелени, чуть прибитой пылью. Саша посмотрел на изнывающие от жары кусты и деревья, оттянул ворот футболки и задрал голову к небу. Через несколько минут пошел теплый летний дождь, и Саша замолчал, ускорив шаг. Он торопился, а слова больше были не нужны. Потому что есть предел у каждого написанного или произнесенного слова.<br/>И нет пределов возможного у того, что можно не говорить, а просто чувствовать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>